


A Study in Texting

by WriterX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Cell Phones, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Music, Phone Sex, Sexting, Swearing, Teasing, Texting, Video, Voicemail, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 89
Words: 41,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterX/pseuds/WriterX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's relationship as it progresses via text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Italian Translation: [http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1940676&i=1] done by Spelacchiotto.
> 
> Spanish Translation: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/952257] done by silhermar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, I know I probably don’t want to know, but I have to ask, what do you need butter for anyway? JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just want to make a note that the funky spacing between all of the texts is supposed to show the passing of time between each text sent. Hope it doesn't bother you too much!*

**Friday 18th March**

 

(22: 45) Butter. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(23: 07) Bread. JW

(23: 08) No. I asked you to get me a stick of butter. SH

 

(23: 10) When did you ask me that? JW  
(23: 10) About an hour ago. SH

 

(23: 13) You do realize that I have been working the night shift at Barts for the past four hours, do you not? I started this job last week, remember? JW

(23: 14) Irrelevant. SH

 

(23: 16) How is it irrelevant? I cannot get you something if I do not hear you ask. JW

(23: 17) Butter John. Get me butter. SH

 

(23: 20) Alright, I just got off my shift. I will just run to the store before I come home. JW

 

 

(23: 25) Sherlock, I know I probably do not want to know, but I have to ask, what do you need butter for anyway? JW

(23: 26) Lubricant. SH

 

(23: 30) What? JW

(23: 31) Why are you using butter as a lubricant?! JW  
(23: 31) What are you even doing?! JW

(23: 32) Ignore that last text. I do not want to know. JW

(23: 33) Calm down John, I can only reply so fast. I got my fingers stuck in a jar. SH

 

(23: 36) LOL JW

(23: 37) Don’t ‘lol’ me. Not amusing. SH

(23: 38) It is hilarious. JW  
(23: 38) Infuriating. SH  
(23: 38) :) JW

(23: 39) Now is not the time for smiley faces John. Butter. Now. SH

(23: 40) Oh, keep your pants on I am getting your butter. JW

(23: 41) Why would I take my pants off? SH

(23: 42) I did not mean it literally! JW

(23: 43) Then why say it? SH  
(23: 43) Hurry. My fingers hurt. SH

(23: 44) Sometimes I wonder how you are real. JW

(23: 45) You’d have to talk with my parents about that. SH

 

(23: 47) Again, Sherlock, not literally. JW

(23: 48) Sarcasm can’t be read over text John. SH

(23: 49) Oh forget it. I have got your damn butter. You better thank me for this. JW

 

 

 

 **Saturday 19th March**  

(00:01) Thank you. SH


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shirt had a stain on the shoulder. You didn’t shave. Need I repeat LUNCH date? No one takes someone they’re interested in on a lunch date for the first date. SH

**Sunday 3rd April**

 

(11: 45) Woman. Late 50s. Stuffed into a chimney. No windows. Door locked. For 3 years. SH

 

 

(11: 50) Case John. SH

 

 

(12: 00) If inconvenient, come anyway. SH

 

 

 

(12: 10) Sherlock, I was on a date. JW

(12: 11) Date? SH

(12: 12) Yes, it is where two people who like each other go out and have fun. JW

(12: 13) That’s what I was suggesting. SH

 

(12: 17) God I hope not. JW

(12: 18) Cases are fun. SH  
(12: 18) Where are you? SH

 

(12: 20) Back at the flat. You never texted me the address. JW

(12: 21) [File attached: Google Maps Location] SH  
(12: 21) Lunch dates are dull. You weren’t into her anyway. SH

 

(12: 23) You cannot possibly know that. JW

 

(12: 25) Your shirt had a stain on the shoulder. You didn’t shave. Need I repeat LUNCH date? No one takes someone they’re interested in on a lunch date for the first date. SH

 

(12: 27) Maybe it was not a first date. JW

(12: 28) It was. SH

(12: 29) You understand that this is why people tell you to “piss off” right? JW

(12: 30) They’re boring. SH

(12: 31) Am I supposed to be flattered? JW  
(12: 31) Yes. SH

 

 

 

(12: 40) I am at the address. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 10) I’ve angered you. SH

(14: 11) Brilliant deduction that. JW

 

 

(14: 16) The comment about your date? SH

(14: 17) Bloody hell Sherlock yes! JW

(14: 18) You cannot just come out and say I would not have been able to satisfy her in bed because she is a lesbian! JW

(14: 19) But it’s true. SH

(14: 20) Well, you could have let me come to that conclusion on my own. JW

(14: 21) Isn’t it kinder to let you know now? Save you time? SH

 

(14: 25) No, Sherlock. That was not kind. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 45) My apologies. SH

 

(14: 49) It is fine Sherlock. JW  
(14: 49) She just texted me. Not going to work out. JW

 

(14: 52) I made tea. SH

(14: 53) If you want some. SH

 

(14: 55) :) JW


	3. Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a head in the fridge! A human head! Why is that there? JW

**Tuesday 12th April**

 

(15: 14) Sherlock, we need to talk. JW

 

(15: 18) I know you got that text Sherlock. Answer your damn phone. JW

 

(15: 22) There is a head in the fridge! A human head! Why is that there? JW

 

 

 

(15: 30) You threw out my jam to make room for it! JW

 

 

(15: 35) Sherlock, if you do not text me back right now I am throwing the head into a dumpster. And even you will not be able to find it. JW

(15: 36) No! SH  
(15: 36) I’m measuring the coagulation of saliva after death. SH

 

(15: 38) But why is it in the fridge? Where did you even get a head?! JW

 

(15: 40) Bart’s morgue. Where else am I supposed to put it? SH

(15: 41) Oh I dunno maybe LEAVE IT IN THE MORGUE?! JW

 

(15: 43) I didn’t throw out your jam. It’s in the cupboard. Beside the salt. SH

 

(15: 46) Thanks. JW  
(15: 46) Why is there so much salt in the cupboard? JW

(15: 47) There isn’t that much. SH

(15: 48) There are a dozen 26oz containers! JW

 

 

(15: 54) No reason. SH

 

 

(16: 00) Wait, is this about that show we watched the other day? JW

 

 

(16: 05) No. SH  
(16: 05) It is! It so is! JW

(16: 06) Sherlock you know demons do not exist right? JW

(16: 07) Obviously. There’s no scientific data or evidence to support the hypothesis. SH

(16: 08) Then what is with all the salt? JW

 

(16: 11) It doesn’t hurt to be prepared. SH

(16: 12) Are you telling me that the great Sherlock Holmes is afraid of a fictional TV show? JW

 

(16: 14) We watched it with all the lights out. At midnight. SH

(16: 15) Alright then mate. You can keep your frozen head in the fridge. JW

(16: 16) It’s not frozen. Use your eyes. SH

(16: 17) Sherlock! Look out! Demon behind you! JW

 

(16: 20) I am not amused by your joke. SH

(16: 21) LOL JW

(16: 22) Oh, hey, why did you not reply when I first texted? You always reply fast to texts- unless you are embarrassed or it is Mycroft. JW

 

(16: 24) I was occupied. SH

(16: 25) With? JW

 

(16: 27) [File Attached: Picture 00249] SH

 

(16: 29) What the hell happened to your face?! JW

 

(16: 31) I got jumped. SH

(16: 32) Why did you not fight back? JW

(16: 33) Yes John, I sat back and let someone pummel my face in. SH  
(16: 33) Of course I fought back! To purposely let my body get harmed would be illogical. Might as well stoop to Anderson’s level. Think John. Obviously there was more than one assailant. SH

(16: 34) Just come home Sherlock. I will fix your face up for you. JW

(16: 35) Because one should never argue with ones doctor correct? JW

 

(16: 38) You are always going to use my own words against me, aren’t you? SH

(16: 39) You bet. JW

(16: 40) I’m rounding the corner to the flat. SH

(16: 41) Hopefully you do not crack our mirror when you get home. JW

(16: 41) Not amused. SH

(16: 42) [Notice: Message failed to send] You know you are Sherlock. I know you like me. Admit it. JW


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you care to talk about it? I’ve heard that discussing one’s dreams helps one gain better control over them. SH

**Monday 25th April**

 

(01: 37) John? SH

 

 

(01: 42) Sherlock I was asleep. What do you want? JW

(01: 43) You were having a nightmare. SH

(01: 44) So? I have nightmares all the time. Why would you care? JW

(01: 46) Would you care to talk about it? I’ve heard that discussing one’s dreams helps one gain better control over them. SH

 

(01: 49) Piss off. I am going back to sleep. JW

 

 

 

 

(02: 01) I know you’re not asleep. We don’t have to talk face to face if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I’m completely capable of having a conversation over text. SH

 

 

(02: 06) I made tea. I put a cup outside your room. It’s on the floor. Don’t spill. SH

 

(02: 10) It was about the war again. JW

(02: 11) I dreamt I was back on the field. JW

(02: 12) It sounded so real. I could practically smell the gunpowder. JW

(02: 13) Dreams trick our senses. SH

 

(02: 15) Yeah, well, I was there. And I heard a scream. Someone was calling for me. For a doctor. JW

(02: 16) I ran to him. He was so bloody. Dying. JW

(02: 17) Did you know him? SH

 

(02: 19) Yep. JW

(02: 20) Who? SH

(02: 21) You. JW

 

(02: 24) You were dying. JW  
(02: 24) I could not save you. JW

(02: 25) You’re not going to lose me John. I’m not going anywhere. SH

 

(02: 27) I owe you so much Sherlock. Honestly. JW

(02: 28) ? SH

 

(02: 30) I was so alone. You gave me so much. A shared flat. A job. A friend. Even with the nightmares, I am so much better off now than I was six months ago. JW

(02: 31) Thank you. For the tea. It’s good. JW

 

(02: 33) You’re welcome. For the friend. It’s nice. SH

(02: 34) Not so bad? JW

(02: 35) Having a friend? Not when it’s you. SH

 

(02: 39) I do feel better now. Thanks. JW

(02: 40) Anytime. SH

(02: 41) I might just take you up on that offer. JW

 

(02: 43) That’s why the offer was made. SH

(02: 44) Alright Sherlock. I am going back to sleep. Have fun doing whatever it is you are doing being awake at a quarter to three in the morning. JW

(02: 45) Goodnight John. I hope the nightmares don’t come back. At least for tonight. SH


	5. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock I just dropped you off at the airport! Could you maybe wait more than two minutes before you start complaining? JW

**Monday 2nd May**

 

(06: 03) Do I have to go? SH

 

(06: 05) Sherlock I just dropped you off at the airport! Could you maybe wait more than two minutes before you start complaining? JW

(06: 06) Three minutes. I waited three minutes. SH

 

(06: 08) Read a magazine like a normal person. JW  
(06: 08) Dull. SH

(06: 09) Talk to Anderson then. JW

 

(06: 11) He’s lowering the IQ of the whole airport just by breathing! SH

(06: 12) He is not that bad. You have just got a stick stuck up your arse. JW

 

(06: 14) I’m not going to bother telling you how false your statement is, because you’re just going to tell me that you didn’t mean it literally, which makes this whole text mute. SH  
(06: 14) Good for you. Personal growth. JW  
(06: 14) Remind me again why I’m stuck with him and not you? SH

(06: 15) Because one of us has to pay the rent. Sarah set me up with a bunch of surgeries this week remember? You are lucky Anderson even agreed to go with you. JW

(06: 16) Only because his wife is home. SH  
(06: 16) Sherlock. JW

 

(06: 18) It’s incredible how much annoyance you can relay over a text just by using my name, while your sarcasm over text is severely lacking. SH

(06: 20) Do try not to get yourself thrown out of the US before you solve the case. JW

(06: 21) He’ll be lucky if he doesn’t get himself thrown off the plane. A

(06: 22) Anderson? How did you get a hold of Sherlock’s phone? JW

(06: 23) He went to the loo. A

(06: 24) Just signing with an A? JW

(06: 25) Yes, because it’s a good idea to give him even a hint of what my first name is. A

(06: 26) Do try not to let him go crazy on this case okay? JW

(06: 27) Seeing as though he’s crazy already. A  
(06: 27) He must really like you. Did you know he’s got a picture of the two of you set as the background picture for his phone? A

(06: 28) Really? JW

(06: 29) It’s of you and him eating spaghetti. Angelo’s. A  
(06: 29) John, what did Anderson say to you?! He deleted the messages you two sent! SH

 

(06: 31) Relax. I was telling him not to drive you up the wall. JW

 

(06: 33) He took my PHONE! SH

(06: 34) Play nice. JW

(06: 35) I will even give you a treat when you get back if you’re good. JW

(06: 36) I’m not a dog. SH

 

(06: 38) What kind of treat? SH

(06: 39) The surprise kind. JW

 

(06: 41) John Watson, I swear you’re trying going to drive me crazy. SH

(06: 42) Have fun on your 10 hour flight trying to figure it out. JW  
(06: 42) Here’s a hint- you will not get it. JW

 

(06: 45) Anderson says I have to put my phone away for the flight. SH

(06: 46) You do. JW

 

(06: 48) No hints? SH

(06: 49) Nope. JW

 

(06: 51) That’s not nice. SH

 

(06: 53) I know. Have fun on your flight! JW


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really colour Anderson’s face? JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tried to incorporate time zone differences into this chapter. Hope it doesn't throw you off.*

**Tuesday 3rd May/ Monday 2nd May**

 

(01: 30) Finally off that damn plane! SH

 

(17: 33) Enjoy your flight? JW

(01: 34) Dull. There’s nothing to do on planes. SH

(17: 35) You could have taken a nap. JW

(01: 36) With all the time zone trickery going on? I needed my senses to be fully functional in order to make sense of it all. SH

 

(17: 38) I was wondering why the time was wrong on your texts. That is Los Angeles time, right? Almost two in the morning? JW

(01: 39) Correct. SH  
(01: 39) [Unknown Number] John control him! Or I swear I’ll punch him in the face! A

(17: 40) [To A] Anderson? When did you get my number? JW

(01: 41) [Unknown Number] Got it off of Sherlock’s phone. Not important. He coloured my entire face with marker when I was asleep! A

(17: 42) [To Anderson] What? JW

(01: 43) [File Attached: Picture 00063] A

(17: 44) [To Anderson] Lol even you have to admit that is funny. JW

(01: 45) Control him! A  
(01: 45) Is Anderson texting you? I can see him texting. Is that why you did not reply to me? SH

 

(17: 47) [To Sherlock] Did you really colour Andersons face? JW  
(01: 47) He’s giving me dirty looks! A

(17: 48) [To Anderson] Stop whining. Maybe you should not have taken his phone. JW  
(01: 48) What of it? SH

(17: 49) [To Sherlock] You cannot just draw on peoples faces. JW

(01: 50) Why not? SH  
(01: 50) It’s not like I harmed it or anything! A

 

(17: 53) [To Sherlock and Anderson] You both have no idea how hard it is to text two people at once! Both of you behave yourselves. Or I will hop on the next plane to Los Angeles and smack you both so hard the marks will not go away for weeks! Got it? JW

(01: 54) It’s his fault… A

(01: 55) Okay John. SH

 

(17: 57) [To Sherlock and Anderson] Good. Now, I have got a shift to go to. Don’t kill each other. JW

(01: 58) No promises. SH

(17: 59) Sherlock. JW

(02: 00) Again with the annoyance over text with a single word. SH

 

(18: 02) I mean it. JW

 

(02: 05) Can I have one hint? SH

(18: 06) Lol I told you you are not going to figure it out. JW

(18: 07) I really have to go now. Surgery. Try and get some sleep Sherlock. JW

 

 

 

(02: 15) Okay. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(02: 30) Whatever you said, thanks. He’s passed out like a light. A


	7. Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, because my life would be dull and pointless without the experience of your wit and intelligence and your show offness. JW

**Tuesday 10th May**

 

(07: 29) It was the brother. He was having an affair with her husband. Footprints in the mud had shrunk from the rain. SH

 

(15: 32) Congrats. Told you you would figure it out. JW

 

(07: 34) About time too. Anderson thought it would be amusing to hide my cigarettes. SH

(15: 35) Seeing as though you need to quit. JW

 

(07: 37) One week. Hotel. Anderson. SH

(07: 38) You’re lucky I haven’t strangled him by now. SH

 

(15: 40) I am sure he appreciates it. JW

(07: 41) Booked two plane tickets back to London. Should have your freak back to you late tomorrow night. A  
(07: 41) Anderson says he got plane tickets. First time he’s been useful all trip. SH

 

(15: 43) [To Anderson] He is not a freak. JW

(15: 44) [To Sherlock] Stop being a brat. JW

 

 

(07: 50) Rude. SH

(15: 51) You have done nothing but play pranks on him all week. JW

 

(07: 53) He deserved all of it! SH

(15: 54) You superglued his hair into a Mohawk while he was sleeping. JW

 

(07: 56) [File Attached: Picture 00473] SH  
(07: 56) You’re trying to tell me that photograph isn’t amusing? SH

 

(15: 58) The level of humor is beside the point. JW

(07: 59) Would it help if I said it was for science? SH

 

(16: 01) Not really. JW

(08: 02) But it was for science John! SH

 

(16: 04) Oh do not get all smart mouthed with me. JW

 

(08: 06) Don’t lie. You like it. SH

 

(16: 09) Yes, because my life would be dull and pointless without the experience of your wit and intelligence and your show offness. JW

(08: 10) Sarcasm? SH

(16: 11) Sarcasm. JW

 

(08: 13) I don’t believe “show offness” is a correct English term. SH

(16: 14) Bugger off. JW

(08: 15) Is it a foot? SH

 

(16: 17) Is what a foot? JW

 

(08: 19) The surprise John. SH

 

(16: 22) You still have not figured it out? JW

 

(08: 24) Obviously. SH  
(08: 24) You have no idea how annoyed I am that I can’t figure it out. SH

(16: 25) Not a foot. JW

(16: 26) It is not anything you can physically hold in your hand. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(16: 46) Sherlock? JW

(08: 47) I’m thinking. SH

 

(16: 49) Do not hurt yourself. JW

(08: 50) Not amused. SH

(16: 51) Well I am. JW


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on. We’re almost home. I’ll make you a cup of tea and then I can give you your surprise again. JW

**Wednesday 11th May**

 

(22: 30) Finally! Just touched down on London soil. Don’t lecture me about using my phone on the plane. We’re on the ground. No one cares. SH

 

(22: 33) We’re being held up. They won’t let us get off the plane. Some other plane is in our way. SH

 

(22: 36) John? Are you picking me up at the airport or am I getting a cab? SH

 

(22: 39) Answer your phone. SH

 

(22: 42) Getting off the plane now. SH

(22: 43) John, answer your phone. Sherlock is driving me up the wall. A

 

(22: 45) Ha ha very amusing John. Are you going to pop out behind some pillar and yell “Boo”? SH

 

(22: 48) You won’t scare me John. I don’t get frightened. SH

(22: 49) Don’t use the hound case against my logic. SH

 

(22: 53) Are you even here? I can’t see you. Anderson left. SH

 

(22: 57) Sorry Sherlock! I got stuck in an emergency surgery. Some bloke was in for open-heart surgery and suffered cardiac arrest on the table. JW  
(22: 57) I am on my way to pick you up now. JW

(22: 58) Almost thought you forgot about me. SH

(22: 59) As if. Who can forget the most fascinating man they have ever met? JW

 

(23: 01) I’m waiting by a small café near the entrance where you dropped me off. SH

(23: 02) I should not be more than 10 minutes. JW

 

(23: 04) Are you going to tell me what my surprise is? SH

(23: 05) You will find out soon enough. JW

 

(23: 07) This tea tastes awful. This café ought to be ashamed. SH

 

(23: 09) I will make you a cuppa when we get back to the flat. JW

(23: 10) Thank you. SH

(23: 11) I see you! JW

 

 

 

 

(23: 22) John? SH

(23: 23) Seriously? I am sitting right next to you. JW  
(23: 23) In a cab John. I don’t want the cabbie listening to our conversation. SH

(23: 24) What is it Sherlock? JW  
(23: 24) My surprise. SH  
(23: 24) What about it? JW  
(23: 24) Did you not like it? JW

(23: 25) It was unexpected. SH  
(23: 25) Is that good or bad? JW

(23: 26) I think I need an explanation. SH  
(23: 26) What on earth would be hard to understand about that? JW

(23: 27) The reason John! It seems every opportunity you get; you’re reminding the world and me that you’re not gay. And yet you just kissed me. SH

(23: 28) I am not gay. JW

(23: 29) Explain. SH

(23: 30) The definition of being gay is that one is attracted to members of the same gender right? I am not. I am just attracted to you. JW

(23: 31) And you decided to kiss me because…? SH

(23: 32) I know you like me. You always correct everything people say but when anyone assumes you and I are together you never say a word. Also, Anderson said you had a picture of me as your phone background. JW

(23: 33) Your observation skills have improved. SH

(23: 34) Come on. We are almost home. I will make you a cup of tea and then I can give you your surprise again. JW

(23: 35) I’d like that. SH


	9. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That hardly deserves a reply text. JW

**Thursday 12th May**

 

(09: 17) Sherlock. JW

 

(09: 19) Answer your phone. JW

(09: 20) I’m sitting on the couch beside you. SH

(09: 21) Yes. But you will not say anything when I speak out loud. JW

(09: 22) You are so awkward. JW

(09: 23) Am not. SH

 

(09: 25) Is this because we kissed yesterday? JW

 

(09: 27) No. SH

(09: 28) Would it help if I kissed you again? JW

 

 

 

 

(09: 40) Yes. That helped. SH

(09: 41) But you are still texting me. JW

(09: 42) Maybe I need a little more help. SH

 

 

 

 

(09: 55) Why do I get the feeling that you are going to be doing that often? JW

(09: 56) Don’t lie. You like it. SH

(09: 57) Kissing you? Yes. JW

 

(09: 59) Care to practice more? SH

(10: 00) That hardly deserves a reply text. JW


	10. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two points. One: This is hardly a normal relationship. You don’t have to change who you are simply because we have a different label now. JW  
> Two: Boyfriend sounds weird doesn’t it? JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In this chapter, two of Sherlock's texts are split up in the middle of words. This is because they hit the 350 character maximum for texts. I did that on purpose- it's not a typo.*

**Sunday 22nd May**

 

(16: 37) Where did you vanish off to? JW

 

(16: 40) I was going to make you tea while you were in the shower, but we’re out of milk. So I went to the store to get some. SH

(16: 41) Who are you and what have you done with Sherlock Holmes? JW

(16: 42) Pardon? SH

 

(16: 44) Making tea AND going to the store? You never do either of those things much less both. JW

(16: 45) You’re my BOYFRIEND now John. Isn’t this normal behavior for our kind of relationship? SH

 

(16: 47) Two points. One: This is hardly a normal relationship. You do not have to change who you are simply because we have a different label now. JW  
(16: 47) Two: Boyfriend sounds weird does it not? JW

 

(16: 49) What else would I call you? You’re no longer just a friend or colleague to me. I can’t call you my lover because our relationship hasn’t progressed that far. But make note that I’m willing to make the term lover applicable. I can’t call you my partner because I’m not ready for that level of emotional attachment. Therefore, boyfriend is the best wor  
(16: 49) d for me to call you. SH

 

(16: 51) Damn you know how to make a blokes face turn red. JW

(16: 52) So I don’t have to buy milk? SH

 

(16: 54) I never said that. You should be buying milk and shopping at the store anyway. That is normal human behavior. JW

(16: 55) Which reminds me that it is freezing in the flat! Did you pay your half of the heating bill? JW

 

(16: 57) Grocery stores are ridiculous. You know that right? Every single one of the employees are all fake smiles and false cheer as they attempt to help people sort through the lists that they wander in with. The customers are all annoying- what with their chattering on their cell phones and their annoying children that just won’t shut up! And it’s absolu  
(16: 57) tely vexing to try and find the things that you need when nothing is organized in a logical pattern. And then there’s all the knock off brands. What is the point in that? How do you know which product is the best? Is there some sort of guidebook for it? SH

 

(17: 00) Sherlock. JW  
(17: 00) Did you pay the heating bill? JW

 

(17: 02) Forgot. SH

(17: 03) You would forget your head if it was not screwed on right. JW

(17: 04) Please. My mind is the most important thing to me. Everything else is transport. I wouldn’t forget my head if it wasn’t, as you say, screwed on right. SH

 

(17: 06) Well let your TRANSPORT know if you ever want to be kissed again. JW

(17: 07) John

(17: 08) No no I understand. I am only a major part of your life. Why would I be important? No I am just transport. JW  
(17: 08) I wasn’t calling your transport. SH

 

(17: 10) My finger slipped and I sent you a text too early. SH

(17: 11) I don’t think of you as transport John. You’re very important to me. I’m sorry I led you to believe otherwise. SH

(17: 12) Did you at least pay your part of the phone bill this month? JW

 

(17: 14) Yes. SH

(17: 15) Good. I am glad Harry talked me into getting unlimited texting. I would be paying way too much money if I had to pay for each individual text. JW

 

(17: 17) I’m sorry about the lack of heat in the flat. SH

(17: 18) It is fine. JW

(17: 19) Maybe I could warm you up when I get home? SH

(17: 20) Are you flirting with me Sherlock Holmes? JW

(17: 21) Yes. SH

 

(17: 23) Why are you taking so long to get home then? JW

 

(17: 27) Milk. SH

(17: 28) What about it? JW

(17: 29) I don’t know which one to get. SH

(17: 30) 1 % JW  
(17: 30) I am going to have to take you out shopping and show you how it is done are I not? JW

(17: 32) It’s not knowledge worth keeping though! SH

(17: 33) It is now. JW

 

(17: 35) Fine. SH

(17: 36) Good. Now come back home and I will show you why you ought to pay the heating bill. JW

 

(17: 38) Are you sure what you’re planning will make me want to pay the bill, or will it have the opposite effect? SH

 

(17: 40) Oh shut up. <3 JW

(17: 41) <3? Are you a twelve-year-old girl? SH

(17: 42) Shut up. Just get home Sherlock. The milk can wait. JW


	11. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s play twenty questions while you’re at work. It’ll make both of our days less tiresome until you get home. SH

**Monday 30th May**

 

(07: 56) Twenty questions. SH

(07: 57) Pardon? JW

(07: 58) Let’s play twenty questions while you’re at work. It’ll make both of our days less tiresome until you get home. SH

(07: 59) Ok why not. JW

(08: 00) Now, just think of an object. It should be something I know about, but not a proper noun or specific person, place, or thing. Besides the standard animal, vegetable or mineral question, you’re only allowed to answer ‘yes’, ‘no’, ‘maybe’ or ‘unknown’. I will ask nineteen questions about what the object is, and on my twentieth question I will guess t  
(08: 00) he object that you have in mind. Got it? SH

 

 

(08: 05) I know how to play 20 Qs Sherlock. JW

(08: 06) Okay then. Do you have an object in mind? SH

(08: 07) Yes. JW

(08: 08) Question One: Is it classified as an animal, vegetable, or mineral? SH

(08: 09) Other. JW

(08: 10) Question Two: Do you use it in your home? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 25) Yes. JW

(08: 26) Question Three: Does it usually have four corners? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 40) No. JW

(08: 41) Question Four: Can you use it with your friends? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 55) Maybe. JW

(08: 56) Question Five: Do most people use this daily? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 10) Maybe. JW

(09: 11) Question Six: Can you wear it on your head? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 25) No. JW

(09: 26) Question Seven: Does it accomplish tasks? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 40) Yes. JW

(09: 41) Question Eight: Is it motorized? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 55) No. JW

(09: 56) Question Nine: Can you buy it at a store? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(10: 15) Yes. JW

(10: 16) Question Ten: Do you use it in cooking? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(10: 30) No. JW

(10: 31) Question Eleven: Does it come in a pack? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(10: 45) Maybe. JW

(10: 46) Question Twelve: Is it usually colourful? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(11:00) Yes. JW

(11: 01) Question Thirteen: Can you play games with it? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(11: 20) No. JW

(11: 21) Question Fourteen: Was it used over one hundred years ago? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(11: 35) I do not know. JW

(11: 36) Question Fourteen: Is it found in a bathroom? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(11: 50) Wait 14? That is the 15th question! JW

(11: 51) The last one didn’t count because you didn’t know the answer. SH  
(11: 51) I do not think that is how you play the game… JW

(11: 52) Question Fourteen: Is it found in a bathroom? SH

(11: 53) No. JW

(11: 54) Question Fifteen: Is it found on a desk? SH

 

 

(12: 01) No. JW

(12: 02) Question Sixteen: Can it fit inside an envelope? SH

 

(12: 04) No. JW

(12: 05) Question Seventeen: Can it be worn by a person? SH

 

(12: 07) No. JW

(12: 08) Question Eighteen: Can you open it? SH

 

(12: 10) Yes. JW

(12: 11) Question Nineteen: Can you eat it? SH

 

(12: 13) Yes. JW

 

(12: 15) Question Twenty: Is it jam? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(12: 30) Bravo. JW

(12: 31) Excellent. I knew it after four questions, but the rest of the questions were entertaining. I thought it highly amusing that you think jam can accomplish a task. SH  
(12: 31) Listen, I have got to go into a surgery now. No phones. I get to go home when the surgery is over, so I will see you in a couple hours, okay? JW

(12: 32) Breakfast is a task! Why would you suggest the game if you knew what I was thinking of after four guesses? JW  
(12: 32) It was something to dull the mindless boredom of the day. SH

(12: 33) Can I have any unneeded body parts from the surgery? SH  
(12: 33) NO! JW

(12: 34) Fine. See you soon. SH  
(12: 34) You are bonkers. JW


	12. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now known amoung my family as ‘John’s boyfriend’ instead of ‘John’s psychopathic flatmate’. JW

**Friday 3rd June**

 

(18: 01) How’s dinner with your family going? SH

(18: 02) Shoot me. Shoot me now please. JW

(18: 03) It can’t be that bad. SH

 

(18: 06) You know very well how bad it is. JW

 

(18: 08) You’re right. Is your sister drunk yet? Have your parents expressed their extreme displeasure in your living with a psychopath? Have they criticized your lack of income? SH

(18: 09) You are not a psychopath. JW

(18: 10) Oh, I know that. But that’s what they think of me as, is it not? SH

(18: 11) Well…no…not anymore. JW

 

(18: 13) What happened? SH

(18: 14) They asked after you. JW

 

(18: 17) And? SH

(18: 18) I told them. JW  
(18: 18) About? SH  
(18: 18) About us. JW

 

(18: 20) You are now known amoung my family as ‘John’s boyfriend’ instead of ‘John’s psychopathic flatmate’. JW

 

 

 

(18: 30) Sherlock? JW

(18: 31) Do they…do they approve of me? SH

 

(18: 33) Since when did you ever care about people liking you? JW

(18: 34) Since you kissed me and became my boyfriend. This is your family John. SH

(18: 35) Wow. I was not expecting that normal of a response from you. JW  
(18: 35) Why did you not come to dinner then? Make a good impression? JW

(18: 36) It might have something to do with the mandatory bed rest my doctor has me on. Remember Doctor John? Once should never argue with one’s doctor. SH

(18: 37) Oh right. Nearly forgot about that. JW

 

(18: 39) You almost forgot?! About the fact that I was shot in the abdomen! SH

(18: 40) Sorry sorry. Will it make you feel better if I kiss you when I get home? JW

 

(18: 42) Maybe… SH

(18: 43) You are so much easier to please now. JW

 

(18: 45) Am not. SH

(18: 46) xox JW

 

(18: 48) What in the world is that? SH

(18: 49) They are kisses and hugs Sherlock. JW

(18: 50) No, they’re x’s and an o. SH

 

(18: 52) It is what they represent! JW

 

(18: 54) It’s juvenile and silly. SH

 

(18: 57) You like it. JW

 

(19: 01) Maybe. SH


	13. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llama not suck. SH

**Sunday 5th June**

(13: 50) John, are you at the sore? SH

(13: 50) *store SH

 

(13: 51) Yeah, you were asleep. I went to get some noodle soup for you to eat when you woke up. JW

 

(13: 52) Why noodle soup? I don’t need noodle soup. I’m not hungary. SH

(13: 52) *hungry SH

 

 

(13: 54) You are sick. Soup is good for you when you are sick. JW

 

(13: 55) Llama not suck. SH

(13: 55) *I am not sick. SH

 

(13: 56) You have a temperature of 39 C. You threw up three hours ago. You could not tell the difference between saltine crackers and goldfish. You cannot even send me a text without misspelling something! JW

 

 

(13: 58) I blame my lowered immunity on the gunshout wound I received. SH

(13: 58) *gunshot SH

 

(13: 59) And those foods looked very similar! SH

(13: 59) I am getting you soup. JW

 

 

 

(14: 01) Can you get me helly beans? SH

(14: 01) *jelly SH

(14: 01) Jelly beans? JW

 

(14: 02) Yes. I believe I was more than clear on that point. SH

 

(14: 03) Sugar is not going to help your body get better. You need to eat real food. Soup and sandwiches for my detective. JW

 

(14: 04) Please? SH

(14: 04) [File Attached: Photo 00692) SH

 

(14: 05) A picture of you pouting with your nose all red and dripping. Adorable. JW

 

(14: 06) Please? SH

 

(14: 07) I am dating a five year old. JW

 

(14: 08) Is that a yes? SH

 

(14: 09) I will buy you some jellybeans. But you cannot eat them until you are better. JW

 

(14: 10) Bitch. SH

(14: 10) Jerk. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 29) John! There’s a loud, roaring noise coming from the cieling! SH

(14: 29) *ceiling SH

 

(14: 30) That is just the heater turning on Sherlock. It will quiet down in a moment. JW

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 35) Oh… you were right. SH

 

(14: 36) You are a bit of an idiot when you are sick. You know that right? JW

 

 

(14: 38) Am not. SH

 

(14: 39) It is okay Sherlock. I still think you are adorable. JW

 

 

(14: 41) Bite me. SH

 

(14: 42) How about we save the biting until you are better? ;) JW

 

 

 

(14: 45) If I wasn’t sick, and if I didn’t feel like hurling, I’d tell you just how juvenile emotiocons faces are. And I’m not adorable. SH

(14: 45) *emoticons SH

 

(14: 46) Whatever you say sweetie. <3 JW

 

 

 

(14: 49) <4 SH

(14: 50) *<3 SH


	14. Insignificant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock did you just answer me simply to correct my grammar? JW

**Saturday 11th June**

(20: 03) Sherlock where did you go? JW

 

(20: 06) Did I say something wrong? You just ran out. JW

 

(20: 10) Did you not like the present I got you? JW

(20: 11) I do not know why you would not. Its a foot. It seems like the kind of thing you would like. JW

 

(20: 13) *It’s SH

(20: 14) Sorry? JW

(20: 15) You should have said ‘It’s a foot.’ You forgot the apostrophe in your contraction. SH

(20: 16) Its too much work to find the stupid apostrophe on my phone. You know that I never use apostrophes if I can help it. JW

 

 

 

(20: 26) Sherlock did you just answer me simply to correct my grammar? JW

 

(20: 29) I know you have your phone. Text me back. JW

 

(20: 32)  
 _~~Outgoing Call John Watson~~_  
 _~~Ignore~~_

(20: 33) You ignored my call? You did not even just let it ring itself out. No. You hung up on me. JW

 

 

(20: 40) Care to tell me why? JW

 

 

(20: 45) Sherlock please. Can you at least tell me what I did wrong? This is killing me. JW

 

 

 

(20: 55) i r3ally n33d ur help. my txt haz r3v3rt3d 2 a tw33n girlz. JW

(20: 56) i haz a cas3 4 u sh3rlock. u haz fun with dat JW

(20: 57) lol smiley face kiss kiss hug JW

(20: 58) lol :) xxo JW

(20: 59) a/s/l bby ;) JW  
(20: 59) wtf JW  
(20: 59) #yolo JW

(21: 00) do u lik3 ur phon3 blasting up wid dem txtz? JW

(21: 01) fml JW  
(21: 01) smh JW  
(21: 01) bamf JW

(21: 02) burma JW  
(21: 02) u + me eezzzz canon ship JW  
(21: 02) u + me eeezzzz l3strad3s otp JW

(21: 03) derp JW

(21: 04) hnnnnggggg JW

(21: 05) fap JW  
(21: 05) schluck JW

(21: 06) feels JW  
(21: 06) omG i cant JW  
(21: 06) asdfghjkl JW

(21: 07) For the love of all that is good and pure in this world, STOP THAT! SH

(21: 08) Was that bothering you? I did not realize. I just thought I would do something that I knew would bother you and then not tell you why I was doing it. JW

 

(21: 10) I recognize you’re upset John. SH

(21: 11) Do you?! Then tell me why you practically ran out of the flat when I gave you a present! JW

 

(21: 14) I don’t do relationships John. I’ve never had a boyfriend before. You know that. SH

(21: 15) Yes I know that. What is your point? JW

 

(21: 18) People don’t buy me things John. Unless it’s Christmas and Mycroft forces a present on me. SH  
(21: 18) And then I eat a giant piece of cake in front of him to make him know I’m not happy about it. SH

(21: 19) So you are upset because I got you a foot from Barts morgue to do your weird little experiments on? JW

 

(21: 21) No. I’m freaking out because you got me something I liked for a ONE-MONTH ANNIVERSARY present. SH

(21: 22) You missed a step Sherlock. I am lost. Why are you freaking out? Is this not a good thing? JW

(21: 23) It’s an insignificant event! Why is it important to celebrate? SH

(21: 24) It is a milestone. To celebrate the time you have had together. To show your appreciation for how important the other person is to you. JW

 

(21: 26) I don’t understand. Why every month? Why not every day? Every hour? Every moment I spend with you is important. SH

 

 

(21: 31) John? SH

 

(21: 35) Sherlock. I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. <3 JW

(21: 36) Again with the emoticon heart? At least you bothered to use apostrophes. SH

(21: 37) Oh shut up and let me enjoy it. That is a text that I am taking a screen shot of and saving. For all the entire foreseeable future. JW

(21: 38) You’re a sap. SH

(21: 39) But I am a sap who gets to call you his boyfriend. JW  
(21: 39) How about you come back to the flat and I will help you with whatever experiment you want to do on this foot? JW

 

(21: 42) I might smell like smoke. I had a cigarette. SH

(21: 43) I will just make you take a shower first. Not a big deal. JW  
(21: 43) Maybe I could join you. ;) JW

 

(21: 46) I don’t believe our shower is large enough for two people. It would be awfully inconvenient to try and wash one’s body with someone else in the way. SH

(21: 47) Your brother was wrong. Sex does not alarm you. You are just not familiar with it at all. JW

 

(21: 49) How can a shower relate to sex? SH

(21: 50) Come home and I will show you. JW

(21: 51) Think of it as an experiment. JW

 

(21: 53) You’ve got my attention. I’ll be back in two minutes. SH


	15. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want an apology you rat faced bastard. JW

**Wednesday 20th July**

(16: 12)  
 _~~Outgoing Call Sherlock Holmes~~_  
 _“You’ve reached John Watson, blogger for Sherlock Holmes and surgeon at Bart’s Hospital. Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

_~~Beep~~_

“John, it’s me. Sherlock. Please, call me back when you get this message.”

_~~End of Message~~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(16: 43) I do not want to hear your voice. JW

(16: 44) Will you at least tell me where you are? SH

 

(16: 47) No. JW

(16: 48) I want an apology you rat faced bastard. JW

(16: 49) John, I had to. You have to understand. SH

 

(16: 52) Had to? JW

_~~Incoming Call John Watson~~_  
 _~~Accept~~_

“John –”  
 _“What the fuck do you mean you had to? You didn’t have to do anything Sherlock! No one had a gun to your head and forced you.”_  
“John –”  
 _“Why the hell would you do that, huh? Can you explain that to me? Because apparently I can’t compete with your massive intellect!”_  
“John –”  
 _“You made me look like an idiot today! Now the whole force thinks I’m in love with a man who couldn’t care less about my feeling! You pushed me away when I kissed you! Why –”_  
“John!”  
. . .  
. . .  
“John, you have to understand… you’re the most important thing in the world to me –”  
 _“Achoo!”_ Cough. _“Sorry, I’m allergic to bullshit.”_  
“John –”  
 _~~Call Ended~~_

 

(17: 01) I mean it John. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. SH

(17: 02) I pushed you away when you kissed me at the crime scene today, because I don’t want anyone knowing that we’re together. SH

(17: 03) And yes, I know that your family knows. I couldn’t control that. I was stuck in bed, remember? And yes, I wish that they didn’t know either. SH

(17: 04) Now don’t you dare think that I’m ashamed of you, because I know that’s exactly what you’re thinking. You’re thinking that you’re just a normal man with an injured shoulder and normal personality qualities. I know that you don’t think you’re worthy of dating me. You couldn’t be more wrong. The day you first kissed me was the best day of my life Joh  
(17: 04) n. I wish I could scream from the rooftops that you’re mine and mine alone. SH

 

(17: 07) But I can’t forget about Moriarty and his threat. He already got to you once, and that was when we were just friends. If he ever caught wind that you were more than that… SH

(17: 08) I would never be able to forgive myself if he hurt you. SH

 

 

(17: 13) Do you understand now? We have to keep this a secret. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I wasn’t really expecting you to kiss me at a crime scene. SH

 

 

(17: 20) John? SH

 

 

 

(17: 30) Please text me back. SH

 

 

 

(17: 40) How can I make it up to you John? I hate this silence. SH

 

 

(17: 45) Sherlock, John is @ my place. U have a lot of work 2 do later. He’s passed out on my couch. GL

(17: 46) I’m going to disregard your complete and utter lack of respect for the written language for a moment. SH  
(17: 46) Is he okay? SH

 

(17: 49) Well, he’s not happy w/ u. I won’t ask 4 details. I don’t want to know. But whatever it is, u need to get ur act 2gether. GL

(17: 50) The only reason I even bothered 2 text u is because his phone won’t stop buzzing with messages from u. He didn’t want me to contact u. GL

(17: 51) Okay. Just, when he wakes up, can you tell him that I’m sorry? I’d really appreciate it if he called me. SH

(17: 52) Yeah, I’ll let him know. Try 2 get some sleep though Sherlock. I know u. Don’t obsess over this. Go to sleep. It’ll be better in the morning. GL

(17: 53) It won’t be better until John is back where he’s supposed to be, but I suppose you have a point. I’ll try and sleep. SH

(17: 54) Good. GL


	16. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be some relationship where you get to do whatever you want and step all over me without even telling me what you are thinking. JW

**Thursday 21st July**

(07:47) I read your messages from last night. JW

(07: 48) And? SH

 

 

 

(07: 58) John? SH

 

 

(08: 04) I was in the loo. Give a bloke a break. JW

 

(08: 07) I understand why you did what you did. JW

(08: 08) You’re coming home then? SH

 

(08: 11) I never said that. JW

(08: 12) I don’t understand. Are you moving out? SH

 

(08: 14) Oh god no. I just need a little more time to cool off okay? JW

(08: 15) I’m really sorry. SH

 

(08: 17) I know you are. It is just… we need boundaries. JW

(08: 18) This is not going to be some relationship where you get to do whatever you want and step all over me without even telling me what you are thinking. JW

(08: 19) I refuse to be treated like I am just some suspect you interrogate. JW

(08: 20) I can try to adapt for you John. What do you need? SH

 

(08: 23) I need you to tell me what is going on in your head. You want to protect me from Moriarty? Fine. But TELL me that is what you are doing. JW

(08: 24) Okay. SH

 

(08: 26) We are in relationship Sherlock. That means we have to talk to each other about the things we are thinking and feeling. We are a team. JW

(08: 27) Do you understand that? JW

 

(08: 30) Yes John, I understand. SH

(08: 31) Good. JW

 

(08: 33) I’d like you to come home. SH

(08: 34) I’ll make you a cup of tea. SH

(08: 35) Tea cannot solve everything. JW

(08: 36) Well that is quite hypocritical of you to say. You’re quite enamored with the idea that tea CAN in fact, solve anything. SH

 

(08: 40) It obviously cannot solve anything. But it is a good place to start. JW

 

(08: 42) Would it get you home faster if I told you that I am feeling very, very bad about this situation and that I can’t stop thinking about what I’m going to do to make it up to you? SH

(08: 43) Yeah that would work. JW

(08: 44) I’ll be home in 15 minutes. JW

(08: 45) Thank you. SH


	17. Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again with the annoyance over text with a single word. Do you associate my name with irritation? SH

**Friday 5th August**

(17: 03) Off of work now. JW

 

(17: 05) Excellent! Oregano. SH

(17: 06) Gesundheit. JW

 

(17: 08) No, John. I need spices. SH

 

(17: 11) Get your own damn spices. JW  
(17: 11) Something happened at work. Tell me. SH

 

 

 

(17: 20) I got fired. JW

(17: 21) Why? SH

 

(17: 23) Well sort of fired. I got fired from surgery but I got offered a teaching position at Barts. JW

(17: 24) Finish before I comment. SH

 

(17: 27) Remember that man, Robert Dunce, from the other week? The man who died on my operating table? JW

(17: 28) They can’t fire you for that! It happens to all surgeons! It wasn’t your fault! SH

(17: 29) Sherlock. JW

(17: 30) Again with the annoyance over text with a single word. Do you associate my name with irritation? SH

(17: 31) Sherlock. JW

 

(17: 33) Right. No interruptions. But yes, I do remember that man. Carry on. SH

 

(17: 36) So anyway Sarah called me into her office today. We had a little talk. She said in combination with my slip up the other week there was my constant tardiness to surgeries and my bailing on patients when you request my attention and she really had no choice but to fire me. However she said that because we were friends and she knows I am a good man sh  
(17: 36) e offered me a flexible teaching course at Barts. JW

 

(17: 40) And how do you feel about that? SH

(17: 41) A bit upset actually. I love doing those surgeries. JW

 

(17: 43) Ask Sarah to let you keep working surgeries then. SH

(17: 44) I cannot do that! JW  
(17: 44) Why not? SH

(17: 45) Because she FIRED me! JW  
(17: 45) I am at the store. What spices did you want? JW

(17: 46) Oregano. Only one we don’t have at home. SH  
(17: 46) Are you going to take the teaching job then? SH

(17: 47) I do not know. Can you imagine me as a teacher? JW

(17: 48) Fairly easily. SH

(17: 49) Ha ha ha. You are hilarious. JW

 

(17: 51) You could always work full time with me. SH

(17: 52) Yes and lose any chance of getting paid whatsoever. No thanks. Someone needs to be able to pay the utilities. JW

(17: 53) I’ve more than got that covered. SH

(17: 54) Sherlock just because you come from a rich family does not mean I want to solely rely on that for income. It is a part of finding my own person and not becoming too dependent on you. That is not healthy. JW

 

(17: 57) I understand. SH  
(17: 57) You’ll figure out what you want John. I know you will. SH

(17: 58) Thanks. I just might need to think on it for a couple days. JW

(17: 59) You need to get a phone that’s easier to use punctuation. SH

(18: 00) I will get right on that sir. JW

(18: 01) Sir? SH

 

(18: 03) Oh just let me be. JW

(18: 04) I’ll make you a cup of tea when you get home. SH

(18: 05) Thanks. :) JW


	18. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We haven’t had sex. SH

**Wednesday 17th August**

(11: 13) Is there something wrong with me? SH

 

(11: 15) I have a list about a mile wide. You have to be more specific than that. JW

(11: 16) I am joking Sherlock. There is nothing wrong with you. You are just different. JW

 

(11: 19) Are you sure? SH  
 _Message not received_

 

 

 

 

(11: 30) John? SH  
 _Message not received_

 

 

 

(11: 40) Answer your phone. SH  
 _Message not received_

 

 

(11: 45) Why is your phone disconnected? SH  
 _Message not received_

 

(11: 48) _4 New Messages from Sherlock Holmes_

(11: 49) Oi, keep your pants on; I was just getting a new phone. They had to disconnect my number for a few minutes. JW

(11: 50) So you can finally use an apostrophe to send texts with proper English grammar? SH

 

(11: 53) Aren’t, can’t, couldn’t, didn’t, doesn’t, don’t, hadn’t, hasn’t, haven’t, he’d, he’ll, he’s, I’d, I’ll, I’m, I’ve, isn’t, let’s, mightn’t, mustn’t, shan’t, she’d, she’ll, she’s, shouldn’t, that’s, there’s, they’d, they’ll, they’re, they’ve, we’d, we’re, we’ve, weren’t, what’ll, what’re, what’s, what’d, who’d, who’ll, who’re, who’s, who’ve, won’t, w  
(11: 53) ouldn’t, you’d, you’ll, you’re, you’ve. Satisfied? JW

 

(11: 57) Now I see the sarcasm. SH

 

(11: 59) Alright, so I have a working phone. Now, care to tell me why you think there’s something wrong with you? JW

(12: 00) We haven’t had sex. SH

 

(12: 03) Um, no, we haven’t. What’s wrong with that? It’s perfectly normal for couples to wait before engaging in… that. JW

(12: 04) Expect that’s not how you’re like. With all of your past girlfriends, you got laid within a week of getting together with them. Without fail. We’ve been together for three months and six days, and the closest we’ve gotten to sex was the 11th of June when we traded handjobs in the shower. Plus, apart from the shower incident, the closest we’ve gotte  
(12: 04) n is laying on each other on the couch while we’re solving cases. SH

 

 

(12: 10) We don’t even sleep in the same bed. We only kiss on an average of two times a day, and the last time we had a really good snog was the first of August. SH

 

 

(12: 15) Plus, I know that you’re interested in sex because you masturbate in the shower on an average of once every three days. The only remaining variable is me. So, I’ll repeat – is there something wrong with me? SH

 

(12: 19) Do we have to talk about sex over text? JW

(12: 20) Would you rather talk about it in person? SH

 

 

(12: 25) Okay, fine. We can talk about it now. JW

(12: 26) Right, so, skipping over the fact that you shouldn’t know about my sex life with my past girlfriends, and the outrageous invasion of privacy concerning what I do in the shower – do you want to have sex? JW

 

(12: 28) Don’t you? SH

(12: 29) Of course I do. JW

(12: 30) Then why haven’t we? SH

 

(12: 32) Because I didn’t know if you wanted to or not. JW

(12: 33) I want to make you feel good. SH

 

(12: 37) Sherlock, that’s not an answer. Do you want to have sex? JW

 

 

 

(12: 47) Yes. SH

 

(12: 49) You’re lying. I can tell. JW

(12: 50) It’s a text! How on earth can you tell that? SH

 

(12: 52) You’re not the only one with powers of deduction Sherlock. JW

(12: 53) Sherlock, we haven’t had sex because I don’t know if you’re ready for that. You’ve never had a relationship before. Remember that shower incident? You looked scared when I touched you. You hid it, but I never forgot. I don’t want you scared to be with me. I want you when you want me. This relationship is important to me Sherlock – it’s the best rel  
(12: 53) ationship I’ve ever been in before. I don’t want to wreck it by forcing you into sex before you’re ready. JW

 

 

(13: 00) Oh. SH

(13: 01) You okay? JW

 

(13: 04) Can you come home and snuggle with me? SH

(13: 05) I’d love to. JW


	19. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well how am I going to convince you that I want sex with you if you don’t let me try? SH

**Sunday 21st August**

(11: 15) Are you on your lunch break yet? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(12: 00) Now I am. What’s up? JW

(12: 01) Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were liking teaching. SH

 

(12: 03) You’re making small talk? Are you feeling ill? Would you like me to pick up some medicine when I come home? JW

(12: 04) There’s nothing wrong with me. I thought you liked it when I made small talk. SH

(12: 05) Oh, I do. It’s just not really your thing. JW

(12: 06) Well, I’m doing it now. How do you like being a teacher? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(12: 20) Sorry, a student came in to talk about an assignment. JW

(12: 21) Being a teacher is… weird. When I was a kid, school was lots of hard work and hating my teachers for all the homework when I could be out playing rugby or hanging with my friends. But being on the other side… well, it’s going to take me a while to get used to it. JW

 

(12: 23) Well, you’ve successfully managed to be a teacher for the past eight days. I think that calls for a bit of celebration. I’ll call Angelo and snag us a table for tonight. How does that sound? SH

 

 

(12: 28) I… um… what? JW

(12: 29) Dinner John. Would you like it? SH

 

(12: 31) Well, yes, but you normally don’t give this much advance knowledge when we go out. JW

(12: 32) Are you objecting to my wining and dining you? SH

(12: 33) Wining and…? Sherlock, what are you doing? JW

(12: 34) I believe the term is ‘foreplay’ John. SH

 

 

(12: 40) No. Um, no, I don’t think you’re using that in the right context. JW

(12: 41) You don’t like it? SH

(12: 42) Bit not good. JW

(12: 43) Well how am I going to convince you that I want sex with you if you don’t let me try? SH

 

(12: 45) That again? Listen, you don’t have to force a sexual relationship on us Sherlock. When we’re both ready, it’ll just happen. JW

 

 

 

(12: 55) Oh don’t throw a fit. JW  
(12: 55) I am not! SH

(12: 56) Will you feel better if I snog you when I get home? JW

(12: 57) I suppose. SH

(12: 58) I’ll even let you wine and dine me tonight. Give you a chance to convince me. JW

(12: 59) I can go with that. SH

(13: 00) Lol, you’re an idiot. I have to go back to work, but I’ll see you when I get home. xx JW


	20. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, Sherlock, my phone is calling Greg! Has been for…. dear lord, almost an hour!”  
> “Well turn it off then!”  
> “I sure hope he doesn’t check his messages…”

_~You have one missed voice message. Press 1 to listen. Press 2 to delete. ~_

1\. Beep.

 

_~Message received at 21: 39 Sunday 21st August. ~_

_“Ow! Sherlock, be careful!”_

_“Sorry. You okay?”_

_“You pushed me against a wall, how do you think I’m doing?”_

_“I was hoping you’d be rather turned on.”_

[wet sound of lips smacking against each other]

 

 

 

 _“So…”_ [gasping for breath] _“Did I convince you?”_

[laughing] _“You’ve got my pants down around my ankles, what do you think?”_

[chuckling; sounds of ragged breathing]

 

 

_“You’d better not have broken my phone.”_

_“Your phone is fine.”_ [sounds of whimpering]

_“You…you d-dropped it on the….on the ground…”_

_“John?”_

_“Mhm?”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Oh-okay.”_

 

[sounds of moaning]

 

_“God…. your fucking mouth….”_

[snickering]

_“And you wanted to wait.”_

_“Oh, shut up and kiss me, you prick.”_

[loud sounds of kissing and rustling of clothing]

 

 

 

[gasping] _“I thought… I thought…”_ [long moan] “ _You said… you said you’d never been in a….in a…_ fuck _, Sherlock, stop that! It’s distracting! I’m trying to ask you a question.”_

[sigh] _“Fine, what?”_

_“I thought you said you’d never been in a relationship before? How come you’re so….so…”_

_“Experienced?”_

_“Yeah, I suppose that word works. I was going to say bloody fantastic, but experienced probably works better.”_

_“John, just because I’ve never been in an emotional relationship before, doesn’t mean I haven’t been in any physical ones.”_

[kissing]

[muffled sounds of resistance]

 _“Wait…wait…so…what about in the shower then? I_ saw _how scared you were when I touched you.”_

_“I wasn’t expecting you to John. When I’ve had sex before, it’s all about the physical. About going down hard, and fast, and dirty, with the only objective being to cum. Having you….someone I actually care about…touch me like that…I….”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I didn’t know what to make of it. I’m not used to….to gentle. To the emotional connection behind the physical action. It startled me.”_

 

 

 

_“Idiot.”_

[quiet noise of lips and tongue]

 

 

 

 

 

_“Okay, we’re talking about this later. But you need to get me in bed right now.”_

_“No arguments here.”_

[sounds of feet shuffling against hard floor]

[gasp]

[thump]

[hysterical laughing]

_“That’s what you get for trying to walk somewhere with your pants around your ankles.”_

_“Oh, shut up. You know you like being under me.”_

_“I never said I didn’t.”_

[chuckling fades to wet kissing, leading onto moans]

 

 

 

 

_“I’ve changed my mind, let’s do it here on the floor.”_

_“How unsanitary. You realize we walk on these floors, right? With_ and _without shoes on. Do you realize how many germs could potentially be – ”_

[sounds of rough kissing]

 

_“Oh shut up. Fine, we’ll go to the bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothes in our wake. Won’t that be lovely for Mrs. Hudson?”_

_“Then pick your clothes up and take them with you.”_

[snorting turns into chuckling]

 

 

[rustle of clothes]

 

[smack!]

 

_“Sherlock!”_

[snickering]

_“I’m going to get you back for that.”_

_“I’d like to see you try.”_

_“Why you – !”_

[laughing and the sounds of feet hurriedly rushing away]

 

 

[a door slams shut]

 

 

[the next forty minutes of the message contains the sounds of quiet moans, the distant creaking of a bed, laughter, and the shouted names of one blogger and one consulting detective]

 

[a door opens]

 

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To get a look at my back in the mirror! I’m sure you broke skin.”_

_“Oh, don’t lie, you liked having me scratch up your back.”_

_“That’s not the point Sherlock!”_

[muffled sounds of padding feet]

 

[crinkling static]

 

_“Oh god.”_

_“Is it bad? I don’t think I scratched you that hard.”_

_“No, not that. My phone!”_

_“It’s not broken, is it? I’ll buy you – ”_

_“No, Sherlock, my phone is calling Greg! Has been for…. dear lord, almost an hour!”_

_“Well turn it off then!”_

_“I sure hope he doesn’t check his messages…”_

[chuckling]

 

_~End of message. Press 1 to listen to this message again. Press 2 to save this message. Press 3 to delete this message. ~_

 

3\. Beep.

 

_~Message deleted. You have zero missed voice messages. ~_

(07: 03) I suppose I should congratulate u 2 on last night. GL

 

  

(07: 06) Oh god. I am so, so sorry about that Greg. Really, really am. JW

 

(07: 07) I deleted that message. I am never going to get that out of my head. GL

(07: 07) Really, really sorry. JW

 

(07: 08) Just be glad u misdialed me and not ur sister or Sally or Anderson. They would have kept the message and used it 4 blackmail. GL

 

(07: 09) Thanks Greg. I really appreciate it. JW

 

 

(07: 11) Greg, it’s Sherlock. Borrowing John’s phone. First, please respect the English language. Secondly, I will be unable to come into the yard today. Personal day. SH

 

(07: 12) Personal day my arse. GL

 

(07: 13) No, my arse. JW

 

(07: 14) Excuse me while I go drown my phone in bleach. GL


	21. Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (17: 58) Jesus! Why would you send me pictures like that? JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely artist ~Drappersky on deviantART drew me pictures for TWO of the dirty text pics that Sherlock sent John in this chapter. There are links directly in the chapter, as well as in the notes at the bottom of the page. Maybe if you all give her some comments, she'll draw us a picture for the third text message picture! ~X  
> ~all the love to Drappersky for drawing me these; you're awesome~

**Monday 22nd August**

(17: 43) Is supper really necessary? SH

(17: 44) Seriously? How are you not hungry? JW

(17: 45) I’m just not. SH

(17: 46) We have been doing nothing but have sex for pretty much the past eight hours. And we were up until three in the morning last night doing the same thing. We haven’t eaten since supper since last night. That’s a lot of energy! JW

 

(17: 48) And if you were here, instead of outside buying Thai food, we could still be wasting more energy. SH

(17: 49) Wow, well aren’t you an eager beaver? JW

(17: 50) Yes John, I am, very much so. I want you back here so I can devour every inch of your skin, and touch you and hear you moan because I love feeling your body up against mine. SH

 

(17: 53) I won’t be more than five more minutes! JW

(17: 54) [[File Attached: Photo 00973]](http://drappersky.deviantart.com/art/Come-Home-384768673?q=gallery%3Adrappersky&qo=1) SH  
(17: 54) [File Attached: Photo 00974] SH  
(17: 54) [[File Attached: Photo 00975]](http://drappersky.deviantart.com/art/I-need-you-384771574?q=gallery%3Adrappersky&qo=0) SH

 

(17: 58) You are so lucky that I am sitting in a cab right now and not standing. I would have dropped our food all over the floor. JW  
(17: 58) Jesus! Why would you send me pictures like that? JW

(17: 59) Because I’m anxious for you to return home, and I wanted to show you how much. SH

(18: 00) Well, these photos will help me get to sleep whenever you’re off somewhere in the middle of the night. JW  
(18: 00) Cause if you think I’m ever deleting these, you’re crazy. JW

(18: 01) Oh just get home already! I need you. SH

(18: 02) Pulling up to the flat now. We’re going to eat, and then I’m going to ravage you all over again. JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [File Attached: Photo 00973] : http://drappersky.deviantart.com/art/Come-Home-384768673?q=gallery%3Adrappersky&qo=1
> 
> [File Attached: Photo 00975] : http://drappersky.deviantart.com/art/I-need-you-384771574?q=gallery%3Adrappersky&qo=0


	22. Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U liiiiiiiiiiike him! I told u! GL

**Tuesday 23rd August**

(03:13) You can’t tell anyone. SH

 

 

(03: 20) Sherlock! It’s 3 am! I was sleeping. GL

(03: 21) I need you to swear you won’t tell a soul about John and I. SH

 

(03: 25) Hold on, let me wake up. GL

 

 

(03: 30) Alright. What is this about u + John? GL

(03: 31) Is it really so difficult to look at the previous messages? Or spell? SH

 

(03: 34) Excuse me for being 1/2 asleep. GL

 

(03: 36) Why don’t u want any1 knowing about u 2? GL

 

(03: 38) Secret fuck buddies doesn’t seem ur style. GL

 

(03: 42) We’re not “fuck buddies”. SH

 

(03: 44) Right. So that phone call 2 days ago was u 2 accidentally tearing each other’s clothes off. GL

(03: 45) Obviously I need to repeat myself. We’re not “fuck buddies”. SH

 

(03: 49) U trying to say ur romantically involved w/ John? GL

 

(03: 51) You have to swear you won’t tell a soul. SH

(03: 52) U liiiiiiiiiiike him! I told u! GL

 

(03: 55) Do you have to be this annoying? SH

(03: 56) U txted me @ 3 am. Ur fault. GL

 

(03: 59) Just promise me. SH

 

(04: 01) Fine Sher. I swear I won’t tell any1 ur little secret. GL

(04: 02) Thank you. Goodnight – rather, good morning. Sorry; won’t come down to the station again today. SH

(04: 03) Have fun w/ ur John. ;) GL

 

(04: 06) Fix your knowledge on the proper English language. SH


	23. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now that you’re getting regular sex you’re being nicer to people. Admit it, it’s true. JW

**Tuesday 30th August**

(19: 13) U should have started fucking him yrs ago. GL

 

(19: 16) Pardon? JW

(19: 17) Sherlock. he’s the nicest i have ever seen him. he actually said thank you to me today. GL

 

(19: 20) Well, apparently he can be taught. JW

(19: 21) thanks mate. really. GL

 

(19: 25) Greg told me that you were being nice to the other officers today. JW

(19: 26) There are time when Lestrade is not entirely incorrect in what he says. SH

(19: 27) I just wanted to say thank you, you prick. Lord knows they’ve put up with so much of your crap; it’s nice for you to use your manners every now and then. JW

 

(19: 29) Yes, fine, you’re right. I’m at a crime scene John. SH

(19: 30) You know, I told you. Really, I did. I was right. JW

 

(19: 33) Do explain, I don’t have enough context to go off of. SH

(19: 34) When you were firing that stupid gun at the wall. You weren’t bored, you were just sexually frustrated. JW

(19: 35) And now that you’re getting regular sex you’re being nicer to people. Admit it, it’s true. JW

 

 

(19: 41) There might be some truth to that claim. SH

(19: 42) You’re an idiot. JW

 

(19: 45) But you’re my idiot. JW

 

(19: 47) Oh god, don’t tell me our relationship has fallen down to the level of fourteen year olds with abnormal attachment issues and unrealistic love connections? I’d rather not live in a Twilight novel, thank you very much. SH

 

(19: 50) Putting aside the fact that werewolves and vampires don’t exist – I think you’re safe from that kind of relationship. JW

(19: 51) Good. SH

(19: 52) I do want you to get milk while you’re out though. JW

(19: 53) And some sugar cubes. Please. JW

 

(19: 56) Yes, okay. SH

 

 

 

 

(20: 08) Thank you for putting up with me John. SH  
(20: 08) It means a lot. SH


	24. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does that make you feel? Knowing that I’m lying naked in bed stroking myself, while you’re completely dressed in front of mindless students trying so hard not to fall asleep from your lecture? SH

**Wednesday 7th September**

 

(09: 34) John, when are you coming home? SH

 

 

 

 

(09: 38) I’m bored. SH

 

(09: 39) Okay, not really bored. SH

 

(09: 40) I think you would use the word horny. SH

 

 

 

(09: 41) Fuck, John, I need you here. I want to feel you inside of me. SH

 

 

(09: 43) Sherlock, I’m at work! I’m teaching! I can’t text you right now. JW

 

 

 

(09: 46) Well, I don’t care. I’ll just keep texting you. Funny enough, the idea of you reading my texts and getting aroused in front of your students is oddly exhilarating. SH

 

(09: 47) Something I should analyze later. SH

 

(09: 48) Sherlock, don’t you fucking dare. JW

 

 

 

(09: 51) I’m not wearing anything right now John. SH

(09: 51) Completely naked in bed. SH

(09: 51) My legs spread out, eager for you to come take me. SH

 

(09: 52) My cock is so hard right now. My fingers are aching to touch, to stroke, to pretend your fingers are gripping me and pulling me tight. SH

 

 

 

(09: 55) Fuck, I’m impressed. SH

(09: 56) I can text with one hand. SH

(09: 56) Because you know what I’m using my other hand for? SH

 

(09: 57) I bet you can guess. You’re smart. This is your department after all. SH

 

(09: 58) How does that make you feel? Knowing that I’m lying naked in bed stroking myself, while you’re completely dressed in front of mindless students trying so hard not to fall asleep from your lecture? SH

 

 

 

(10: 01) Can you picture it? My chest rising and falling, and gasps leaving my mouth. SH

 

(10: 02) My fingers sliding up my cock as my hips buck up against the duvet. SH

 

(10: 03) Maybe I’ll get out some lube and slide my fingers inside of me. Pretend it’s your cock. SH

 

 

 

(10: 06) Fuck, Sherlock, stop. You’re making this really hard for me. JW

 

(10: 07) Are you aroused John? SH

 

(10: 08) You naughty boy. Aroused by my texts. SH

 

(10: 09) I can imagine you, sitting behind your desk. Cock hard beneath your trousers. Your fingers itching to slip under and touch yourself for me. SH

 

 

 

(10: 12) Oh. John. SH

(10: 12) Pushing my fingers inside of myself. Oh, god, it feels so good. SH

 

(10: 13) One finger. SH

 

(10: 14) Two fingers. SH

 

(10: 15) Three fingers. SH

 

(10: 16) Pretending it’s your cock sliding into me. SH

 

(10: 17) Sherlock. JW

 

 

 

(10: 20) Maybe I’ll put a plug in. Widen myself in preparation for when you get home. SH

 

(10: 21) I’m so eager to feel you inside of me. SH

 

 

 

(10: 24) Fuck, you’re a bastard when you’re horny, you know that, right? JW

 

(10: 25) I’m so hot John. So hot. This feels so good. SH

 

 

(10: 27)

_~~Incoming Call John Watson~~_

_~~Accept~~_

_“This is bullocks, you know that right?”_

“And yet you’re calling me. Did you escape to the bathroom or something?”

. . .

. . .

_“Maybe, yes. I couldn’t continue teaching while you were getting me all hot and bothered. I gave them an assignment to do.”_

“Good.”

“I’m so hot John. Can you hear how ragged my breathing is?”

[sounds of breath escaping lips, deep and throaty]

_“Yes… yes, Sherlock, I can hear. I can also hear how deep your voice is. God, you must be close.”_

“Tell me what you’re doing John. Are you in a stall? Are you taking your trousers off?”

_“Yes, Sherlock, I’ve unbuttoned my trousers. They, and my pants are currently taking residence up around my ankles. I’m so hard right now. My fingers are gripping – Oh, oh my god, that feels good.”_

“You’re touching yourself then.”

_“Yes, fuck! Fuck, I was more turned on than I thought. My legs are shaking.”_

“John, I’m close. I need to hear your voice in my ear as I stroke myself.”

[gasping]

 _“Fuck, Sherlock, Sherlock, stroke yourself for me. I want to hear your moans. I want to hear you fall apart as you touch yourself for me.”_ [moans]

[ragged breathing on the line]

“John, oh, John.”

[groaning]

_“Yes, Sherlock, stroke yourself. Harder, faster. I want to hear you shout my name when you come.”_

[wet slick of skin being touched]

“J-John! John!]

[a low moan through the lines matched by both players on the phone]

_“Sherlock!”_

[sounds of lips gasping for breath]

. . .

. . .

. . .

_“God, Sherlock… that… that was…”_

“Erotic?”

_“I was going to say bloody fantastic, but I suppose that works too.”_

[chuckling]

_“You feeling better then?”_

“Of course I am John. I think I’ll take a shower now, and then work on an experiment. Probably should put the duvet in the wash.”

[laughing]

“John, weren’t you teaching a class?”

. . .

 _“Oh,_ fuck. _You bastard. I’ll talk to you later.”_

_~~End of Call~~_

(10: 59) You know you loved it. SH

 

(11: 00) Prick. JW


	25. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s probably nothing… I just feel like he’s been awfully distracted lately. Like we’re talking, or kissing, and his mind is just… not there. JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! To make up for it, I'll be posting a second chapter today as well! *Yay*

**Wednesday 21st September**

 

(17: 02) You up for dinner tonight? JW

 

 

 

(17: 05) Can’t. Case. Busy. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(17: 11) You sure? How long have you been working on this one now? Week and a half? Surely you can tear yourself away for a half hour to eat something. JW

 

(17: 12) Busy. SH

 

 

 

 

(17: 16) You want me to bring home take out then? I just have to finish grading this paper, and then I’ll bring the rest home with me. JW

 

 

 

(17: 19) I’m out. Won’t be home until late. Don’t wait up. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(17: 39) Is everything okay? You having any difficulty with a case? Would you like my help? JW

 

(17: 40) Perfectly fine. Don’t worry. Be home before 2am. <3 SH

 

 

 

 

 

(17: 46) Right. Okay. JW

 

 

 

 

 

(17: 51) I’ll leave you some take out in the microwave, okay? JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 06) Whatever you want John. SH

 

**Thursday 22nd September**

(09: 37) Greg, have you seen Sherlock today? He wasn’t home when I woke up, and he was out late last night. I don’t think he came home at all. JW

 

 

(09: 39) Yeah, he was just here five minutes ago, giving me some final details on this arson case. Y? GL

 

 

(09: 41) It’s probably nothing… I just feel like he’s been awfully distracted lately. Like we’re talking, or kissing, and his mind is just… not there. JW

 

(09: 42) Am I overthinking this? Am I just being paranoid? We’re just over four months, and you know he gets bored easily. Maybe it’s nothing. JW

 

(09: 43) Oh god, you don’t think he thinks I’m boring, do you? I mean, four months is generally still the “honeymoon” stage of a new relationship, but Sherlock’s so different from usual. JW

 

(09: 44) John. Stop. This is SHERLOCK we r talking about. I have known him for yrs and he’s nver been as happy as he is when he’s with u. My whole team can tell that he is happier and they don’t even know about u 2. GL

 

 

 

(09: 47) You sure? I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but I’ve just got a bad feeling about this. JW

 

(09: 48) Im not on a case right now. U want 2 talk about it? GL

 

(09: 49)

 

_~~Outgoing Call John Watson~~_

_~~Accept~~_

 

“Thanks, Greg. I really appreciate this.”

 

_“Of course. You know I’d do near anything to help you out. Besides, it’s not like you can talk to anyone else about this. I assume Sherlock still wants to keep your whole relationship under wraps?”_

“You would be assuming correctly. Not even Mrs. Hudson knows, and she’s nearly walked in on us before.”

 

_“Alright, just one thing. While we’re talking, please don’t give me any imagery of the two of you doing the nasty together. I still get nightmares from that phone call.”_

“Oh, right. Really, awfully sorry about that.”

 

_“Not a big deal. Like I said before, it’s great to see Sherlock so happy.”_

_. . ._

_“So, why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?”_

“Well, it’s not really anything he’s doing. It’s more like… what he’s not doing.”

 

_“Explain.”_

“Okay, for example, he’s not doing experiments in the kitchen anymore. Hasn’t for… probably about two weeks.”

 

_“Isn’t that a good thing?”_

“I suppose so, it’s just… it’s not really him, is it?”

 

_“Bit of a point. Go on.”_

“The other day I asked him about the state of the fridge. Asked him if he went to the store to buy milk. He said that he didn’t – but when I checked the fridge, there were two cartons of milk. He just… forgot that he bought milk.”

 

_“I don’t think buying milk is very important in our detective’s memory.”_

“I know… I know… but usually he only buys milk when he’s apologizing for something, or when he wants something. He never asked me anything, and we haven’t had a fight in over a month.”

 

_“Hm. Anything else?”_

“He’s consistently made the bed for the past two weeks.”

 

_“And?”_

“Well, usually I do it after I drink my first cup of tea – but he’s always had it done before I’m even out of the loo in the morning.”

 

_“John, I really think you’re worried about nothing. You’re just making him nicer by being with him. And that’s my honest opinion.”_

“Right…”

 

_“Look, if you’re really worried about it, just talk to him about it. I’m sure it’s nothing.”_

“Right…”

 

_“John. I’ve known Sherlock a long time. Trust me.”_

“Okay… Thanks Lestrade. I’ll talk to him about it sometime.”

 

_~~End of Call~~_


	26. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLAIN?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS AWAY SHERLOCK? YOU CHEATED ON ME SHERLOCK, I HAVE THE EVIDENCE RIGHT HERE ON MY LAPTOP! JW

**Saturday 1st October**

(19: 12) Are you coming home for dinner tonight? JW

 

(19: 13) Sorry. Busy. SH

 

(19: 14) You coming home at all? JW

 

(19: 15) Of course I am. Don’t be ridiculous. SH

 

(19: 16) Sherlock, I, I want to talk to you. JW

 

 

 

 

(19: 20) Do you want to talk to me? Or are you going to give me ‘The Talk’? SH

 

 

(19: 22) ‘The Talk’? JW

 

(19: 23) Don’t play dumb John, it doesn’t suit you. ‘The Talk’. The ‘This-isn’t-working-but-I-still-want-to-be-friends-with-you Talk’. SH

 

(19: 24) Oh god no! No! Nothing like that! No, Sherlock, I love being with you. JW

(19: 24) I just feel like you’ve been a little… absent lately, and I want to talk about why. JW

 

 

(19: 26) Okay. I’ll be home by eleven tonight. We can talk then. SH

 

(19: 27) Thank you. JW

 

~~

 

_John Watson’s Computer Booting Up_

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_Password?_

_SupercalifragilisticexpialidociousSherlockstaythefuckoffmylaptop_

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

_Welcome back John!_

_Loading Safari…_

_Loading Google…_

_Loading Gmail…_

_Redirected -- >_ _  
_

_Loading sherlockholmes.co.uk…_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Victor Trevor <victor_trevor.co.uk> 6 hours ago_

_Can’t wait to see you tonight!_

_[File Attached: Picture 00025]_

_[File Attached: Picture 00024]_

_[File Attached: Picture 00023]_

_[File Attached: Picture 00022]_

_[File Attached: Picture 00021]_

_And that’s just a hint of what you’re in for tonight. ;)_

_VT_

_. . ._

_Victor Trevor <victor_trevor.co.uk> 3 days ago_

_Your phone isn’t working again. Either that, or you’re ignoring my calls. You know how sad that makes me. Come on Sherly, let’s meet up soon. I’m dying to taste you again._

_VT_

_. . ._

_Victor Trevor <victor_trevor.co.uk> 5 days ago_

_[File Attached: Picture 00020]_

_[File Attached: Picture 00019]_

_[File Attached: Picture 00018]_

_I saw this on the street earlier. Reminded me of you._

_Which reminds me, are we still on for dinner tonight? I wasn’t sure – your phone kept rejecting my calls. Did you change your number on me? Give me your new number tonight, okay?_

_VT_

_. . ._

_Victor Trevor <victor_trevor.co.uk> 10 days ago_

_Wow. That had been…. Incredible, really. You’re fantastic! Can’t wait to have a go at it again!_

_[Attached File: Photo 00012]_

_For you to remember our night ;)_

_VT_

_. . ._

_Sherlock Holmes <sherlockholmes.co.uk> 10 days ago_

_to Victor_

_It was a rather enjoyable experience. I do look forward to a repeat performance._

_SH_

_. . ._

_Signing Out…_

_~~_

(20: 01) YOU FUCKING CHEATER! JW

(20: 01) WHAT THE FUCKING HELL SHERLOCK?! JW

(20: 01) WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! JW

 

(20: 02) I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG! THE NICENESS, FOLDING THE SHEETS, BUYING MILK – I KNEW IT! JW

 

(20: 03) YOU LEFT YOUR GMAIL OPEN ON MY LAPTOP YOU FUCKING MORON! JW

 

(20: 04) THERE ARE PICTURES ON THERE! FROM A “VICTOR TREVOR”! THERE ARE FUCKING PICTURES OF A MAN’S DICK ON YOUR EMAIL! AND THAT DICK DOESN’T BELONG TO YOU OR ME. JW

 

(20: 05) John, please, calm down, I can explain. SH

 

(20: 06) EXPLAIN?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS AWAY SHERLOCK? YOU CHEATED ON ME SHERLOCK, I HAVE THE EVIDENCE RIGHT HERE ON MY LAPTOP! JW

 

(20: 07) John, I swear it’s not what you think. If you would just give me a moment to explain. SH

 

(20: 08) NO SHERLOCK, I WILL NOT LET YOU EXPLAIN. THIS ISN’T LIKE LEAVING A HUMAN HEAD IN THE FRIDGE, OR WANTING TO KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP A SECRET, OR EVEN SEXTING ME WHILE I’M TEACHING. THIS IS FUCKING UNFORGIVABLE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? JW

 

(20: 08) John, please. It’s not serious. It’s really not what you think. SH

 

(20: 09) WHAT WAS IT SHERLOCK? HM? BECAUSE I’M CURIOUS TO KNOW. IS HE BETTER IN BED THAN I AM? BETTER LOOKING? DID YOU JUST GET BORED WITH ME? WHY DIDN’T YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME TO MY FACE?! JW

 

(20: 10) John, no, it’s not that. You’re gorgeous. And you’re fantastic in bed. SH

 

(20: 11) I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t even want to speak to you. We are done Sherlock Holmes. Not only have you ruined our relationship, but you’ve ruined our friendship too. Goodbye. JW

 

(20: 12) John! No! Wait! I’ll come home and explain everything! SH

_Message not received_


	27. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Vatican Cameos level Not Good. GL

**Sunday 2nd October**

(00: 12) [Message sent to Lestrade, Molly, John] Please, will someone answer me? SH

 

(00: 14) Molly? SH

(00: 15) Lestrade? SH

(00: 16) John? SH

 

(00: 20) Sherlock go 2 sleep. its the middle o the nite. GL

(00: 21) Lestrade! Please tell me you know where John is. SH

 

(00: 23) I know. GL

 

(00: 27) Are you going to tell me? SH  
(00: 27) No. GL

(00: 28) And why the hell not? SH

(00: 29) Because he doesn’t want 2 c u! frankly, i wouldn’t want 2 c u either. GL

(00: 30) Lestrade, please. It’s of vital importance. I need to explain to John. It’s not what he thinks it is. SH

(00: 31) He thinks that u had sexual relations with a man named Victor Trevor. GL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(00: 53) Did u?! GL

(00: 54) I had a case! It was for Mycroft! I needed a favour! It was the fastest way to get Trevor to trust me! SH

(00: 55) I didn’t like it! And we didn’t have intercourse! Just blowjobs and the like. SH

(00: 56) I didn’t mean to leave my email open! The case closed tonight! I was going to tell John all about it when I got home! SH

(00: 57) Please, please let me talk to him. I need to talk to him. SH

 

 

(01: 02) Sherlock, surely even u must know that this is unacceptable. GL

 

(01: 04) Jesus, Sherlock, that’s cheating. plain and simple. u had sexual relations with another person while ur significant other was unaware & w/o their permission. Not Good. GL

 

(01: 06) I didn’t mean to hurt John. It was for a case. SH

(01: 07) I’m sure u didnt mean 2 Sherlock, but u did. he’s not going 2 forgive u easily. GL

(01: 08) Can I talk to him? Please? SH

 

(01: 10) He really doesn’t want 2 talk 2 u. GL

(01: 11) But I love him! SH

 

 

 

(01: 21) No. Sherlock. No. He needs time. Time away from u. GL

(01: 22) Do u understand? GL

 

(01: 25) What can I do to get John back here? SH

 

 

(01: 30) Nothing Sherlock. u just have to wait & give him space. When he is willing, then u can try 2 explain. but not a moment b4 John says so. GL

(01: 31) & he might not ever forgive u. GL

(01: 32) This is Vatican Cameos level Not Good. GL

 

 

 

(01: 41) I see. SH

(01: 42) B patient Sherlock. hes the closest friend u have. he might turn around. u never know. just give him space. GL

 

(01: 44) I’m going to go to sleep. SH

(01: 45) Don’t do anything stupid Sherlock, ok? i’ll try 2 get a case 4 u in the morning. keep ur mind off everything. GL

 

(01: 48) Thank you. SH

(01: 49) If John is there, please tell John that I am sorry. SH

(01: 50) Goodnight Sherlock. GL


	28. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss you. SH

**Monday 17th October**

(10: 13) Can I text him now? SH

 

 

 

(10: 17) It’s been fifteen days. SH

 

(10: 18) i suppose u can. but if he doesnt txt back, do not respond for at least 1 day. u dont want to hassle him. GL

 

(10: 19) dont get upset if he doesnt txt u back. GL

 

**Tuesday 18th October**

(01: 03) I miss you. SH

**Wednesday 19th October**

(19: 37) Can we talk? SH

**Thursday 20th October**

(17: 14) Dinner? Angelo’s? SH

**Friday 21st October**

(04: 27) I waited at Angelo’s until two in the morning for him. Nine hours. Waiting at a candle lit table for John to show up. He never did. SH

 

 

 

 

(04: 31) 4 in the morning? really? GL

 

(04: 32) Why didn’t he show up? SH

 

 

 

(04: 35) maybe he doesnt want 2 see u yet. GL

(04: 35) i didnt ever say this would b easy. GL

**Saturday 22nd October**

(07: 49) I’ll make you a cup of tea if you want one. SH

**Sunday 23rd October**

(12: 05) I found one of your jumpers underneath my bed. SH

**Monday 24th October**

(02: 21) I can’t bear to wash it because it still smells like you. SH

**Tuesday 25th October**

(18: 19) I miss you. Dinner? SH

**Wednesday 26th October**

(14: 34) Solving crimes isn’t as fun without you. SH

**Thursday 27th October**

(11: 11) I’ve never subscribed to this theory… but 11: 11 John. Make a wish. SH

 

(11: 12) I would tell you mine, but if you tell then it won’t come true. And I ever so want mine to come true. SH

**Monday 31st October**

(05: 51) Come trick or treating with me tonight? Or we could sit outside the flat and hand out candies to kids while we talk. Please? SH

**Tuesday 1st November**

(06: 12) John, im sorry, but u need 2 do something. Sherlock drunk himself asleep last nite. hes passed out on my couch. keeps mumbling ur name in his sleep. GL

 

 

 

 

 

(06: 17) I’m not ready to see him again Greg. JW

 

(06: 18) I keep getting those texts he sends me. And they’re so sweet, I just want to drop by Baker Street and give him a big hug. JW

 

(06: 19) And then I think of those arms wrapped around another person, or his lips kissing someone else or…. Worse. JW

 

 

 

 

(06: 23) I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to see him again. JW


	29. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you. SH

**Wednesday 2nd November**

(09: 00) It’s been one month since you saw those emails. And I’m sick and tired of this silence between us. If you’re not going to talk to me face to face, then I’m going to explain myself out on a text – because I don’t know how else to reach you. I don’t even know if you’re going to get this message, but I’m going to send it anyway. Those emails you saw w

 

(09: 01) eren’t fake. They were real. Genuine. Victor Trevor did indeed send them to me; it wasn’t an accident. He lives here in London, he’s a real person. I had a case where he was a suspect in the murder of a very wealthy woman, and he stood to gain from her demise. Only he wasn’t going to talk to anyone, so I had to go undercover in order to get any sor

 

(09: 02) t of information. And the only kind of attention he was interested in was a sexual one. I did it for a case. Now, I’m not going to use that as an excuse. I know… I know that’s Not Good. And I’m sorry that I didn’t realize that until after it happened. But I didn’t sleep with him. No matter what you think, I didn’t sleep with him. I never penetrated

 

(09: 03) him, and he never penetrated me. The most we did was handjobs and blowjobs. That’s it. I would never have let him inside me. Because I want you to be the only man I sleep with for the rest of my life. I’m not just saying that. I really, really and truly mean that. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me John Watson. And I’d like to keep yo

 

(09: 04) u for the rest of my life. I know what I did was unforgivable. But I hope, that somewhere in that great big heart of yours, you can find it in yourself to forgive me. SH

 

(09: 05) Because I love you. SH


	30. Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left you some cinnamon on the counter if you want to pick it up. I’m going on an extended vacation for the foreseeable future. SH

**Tuesday 29th November**

(10: 03) [To Lestrade] Please figure out your cases on your own for the next few weeks please. I am going on an extended vacation for the foreseeable future. SH

 

(10: 04) Sherlock, please dont do any drastic. u have been gr8 on resisting drugs so far. dont wreck ur sober streak. GL

 

~Message Deleted~

 

 

 

(10: 08) [To Molly] Sorry, I won’t be picking up that jar of human toes I asked you to hold for me. Send them off to the furnace. I am going on an extended vacation for the foreseeable future. SH

 

(10: 09) You okay Sherlock? MH

 

~Message Deleted~

 

 

 

(10: 13) [To Spawn of Satan] Mycroft, you can kindly fuck off on messaging me for the foreseeable future. And don’t send anyone to track me. You won’t find me. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(10: 24) [To John] I left you some cinnamon on the counter if you want to pick it up. I’m going on an extended vacation for the foreseeable future. SH

 

(10: 25) I lov

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(10: 43) Sherlock?! JW

_Message not received_

(10: 44) Greg, I need you to come over to Baker Street right now. JW

 

(10: 45) John? i just got a message from Sherlock saying he was leaving on an extended vacation? do u know what that is about? GL

 

 

 

(10: 48) He sent me a text message saying that he left cinnamon on the counter for me if I wanted it. When we were together, ‘cinnamon’ was our code word for when something bad or dangerous was going on. He’s in trouble. I know it. JW

 

 

(10: 50) the tracker in his phone is dead. i just tried to trace it right now. GL

 

(10: 51) Let me fire my laptop up. I can trace him. JW

 

(10: 52) how? GL

 

 

 

 

(10: 56) Remember Moriarty? JW

 

(10: 57) yes. GL

 

(10: 58) Well, after that, Sherlock and I both decided that we wanted to be able to track the other if we happened to get kidnapped or the like. And it had to be a way other than our phones, because nearly everyone tracks by phone now. JW

 

 

(11: 00) &? GL

 

 

 

(11: 03) And we both got GPS chips inserted into our ankles. JW

 

(11: 04) No one knows about it except Sherlock and I. And now you. JW

 

 

 

(11: 07) John, be mad at him all you want, but Sherlock does care 4 u. a lot. i know Sherlock, and he never would have done that for anyone but u. GL

 

 

 

 

 

 

(11: 13) I know. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(11: 28) Found him! Sending you coordinates now. JW

 

(11: 29) [File Attached: Google Maps Location] JW

 

 

 

(11: 32) thank u. ill take a few men and go there right now. GL

 

 

(11: 34) Oi! You’d better drive round here and pick me up. I’m coming with you. JW

 

 

 

(11: 37) give me 10 min and ill be there. GL

 

(11: 38) Hurry! We don’t know what could be going on. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(11: 52) Don’t worry Sherlock. We’re coming for you. JW

_Message not received._


	31. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiotic git will just get himself killed if I don’t go back. JW

**Wednesday 30th November**

(02: 37) I heard from Greg what happened. Is he okay? Is he badly hurt? MH

 

(02: 38) Molly? What’re you doing up? JW

 

 

 

(02: 41) Oh, you know how it is. Bloke is murdered in the middle of the night – someone has to do the autopsy. MH

 

(02: 42) You are a saint, you know that? JW

 

 

(02: 44) So how is he? MH

(02: 44) Sherlock. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(02: 49) Greg said you found him in an abandoned warehouse, tied up and gagged. Looked like he’d been there for a couple days. He said there was a lot of blood. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(02: 54) You were there right? Are you okay? MH

 

 

 

(02: 57) I’m fine. Just a bit shaken seeing him like this. JW

 

(02: 58) The damage those bastards did almost doesn’t disturb me as much as the damage that Sherlock has done to himself over the past two months. JW

 

 

(03: 00) How do you mean? MH

 

(03: 01) He weighs twenty pounds less than he did before. And the dark circles under his eyes aren’t from the past couple nights he was cooped up in that warehouse. There’s dirt underneath his fingernails. He’s not taking care of himself. JW

 

 

 

(03: 03) Add that onto a broken hand, broken nose, bruises all along his stomach, and one cracked rib, and it makes me terribly worried about him. The doctor thinks there is something wrong with his throat too. JW

 

 

 

 

 

(03: 08) I’m sorry John. Really. MH

 

(03: 09) Don’t be too hard on yourself. You couldn’t have known that he would get kidnapped. MH

 

 

 

(03: 12) My only regret is that we didn’t manage to catch Moriarty. JW

 

(03: 13) You sure you’re okay? MH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(03: 43) John? MH

 

 

(03: 45) His esophagus is damaged. He’s not going to be able to speak for a while. JW

 

 

 

(03: 48) Oh my god, that’s horrible! How is he taking it? MH

 

 

(03: 50) He’s not awake. JW

 

(03: 51) Oh. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(03: 56) Are you coming back then? MH

 

(03: 57) He really misses you. MH

 

 

 

 

(04: 01) The idiotic git will just get himself killed if I don’t go back. JW

 

(04: 02) You mean a lot to him. I know he’s not very good at expressing himself, but it tore him apart when you left. MH

 

 

(04: 04) Why did you leave? MH

 

(04: 05) It’s a long story. JW

 

(04: 06) Sorry, I have to go. Doctor wants to speak to me. Good luck with your autopsy. JW

 

 

(04: 08) Thank you! :) MH


	32. Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your esophagus was damaged. No speaking. Doctor’s orders. JW

**Wednesday 30th November**

(23: 01) I didn’t wake you, did I? SH

(23: 01) No, I was just resting my eyes. JW

(23: 01) Liar. SH

 

 

(23: 03) My voice? SH

(23: 03) Your esophagus was damaged. No speaking. Doctor’s orders. JW

 

(23: 04) Your orders? SH

(23: 04)Your real doctor’s. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(23: 30) I’m sorry. SH

(23: 30) I know. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(23: 43) John? SH

(23: 43) Yes? JW

(23: 43) Why are you still here? SH

 

 

(23: 45) I couldn’t let you die. JW

 

(23: 46) No. Don’t do that. JW

(23: 46) Hold your hand? SH

 

(23: 47) Yes. Just because I’m back, it doesn’t mean that I forgive you. Nor does it mean that I want there to be an “us” again. JW

(23: 47) Oh. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(23:54) John? SH

(23: 54) Yes? JW

 

(23: 55) Can I have some water? SH

(23: 55) Please? SH

 

 

 

 

 

**Thursday 1st December**

(00:00) Thank you. SH

 

(00: 01) You’re welcome. JW

(00: 01) Just give me a moment to find a glass. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(00: 48) It’s been longer than a moment. SH

 

 

 

 

(00: 52) Sorry, I ran into an old friend. JW

 

(00: 53) Oh? SH

 

(00: 54) Yeah, this bloke named Mark Morstan I used to know back in school. He broke his leg the other week and was just out for some fresh air. JW

 

 

 

 

(00: 59) His sister Mary was there too. Last time I saw her, she was a fourteen-year-old brat with braces. God, how the years have flown by. JW

 

 

(01: 01) She’s gorgeous now. Political activist. Doing very well for herself. JW

 

 

(01: 03) You got her number. SH

 

(01: 04) So? JW

 

(01: 05) You’re going to ask her on a date. SH

 

(01: 06) I am not. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(01: 15) I AM NOT! JW

 

 

 

(01: 18) So you’re not going to see this woman again? SH

 

(01: 19) I didn’t say that. JW

 

(01: 20) And it’s no business if yours if I do. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(01: 33) Just bring me a glass of water. SH

 

(01: 34) Fine. JW


	33. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a flat. We are colleagues sharing a flat. This is not home. JW

**Sunday 4th December**

(10: 29) Ow! That hurt! SH

 

 

(10: 31) Well excuse me, it’s difficult to sound angry over text. SH

 

(10: 32) Yes John. I will walk up the stairs all by myself. Let me just tell my cracked rib to heal itself right now. SH

 

 

 

 

(10: 36) Yes, Yes, I know. I’m lucky that I’m coming home. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it. SH

 

(10: 37) OW! SH

(10: 37) You dropped me on purpose! SH

 

 

(10: 39) Yes, the fact that it’s a couch makes me feel so much better. SH

 

 

(10: 41) Can you at least text your replies? I feel weird texting while you’re talking. SH

 

(10: 42) Fine. JW

 

 

(10: 44) Thank you. SH

 

(10: 45) Anything else you want, your Highness? JW

 

(10: 46) I wouldn’t mind if you got me the jumper on my bed and helped me put it on. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(10: 51) You mean my jumper. JW

 

(10: 52) You left. I claimed it. SH

 

 

(10: 54) This is filthy! Have you washed it at all? JW

(10: 54) No. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(10: 59) I’m going to wash it. Then I’ll help you put it on. JW

 

(11: 00) Thank you. And John? SH

(11: 00) Yes? JW

(11: 00) Welcome home. SH

 

(11: 01) It’s just a flat. We are colleagues sharing a flat. This is not home. JW

 

 

(11: 03) Sorry. SH


	34. Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary, Mary, Mary – it seems like we haven’t had a conversation about anything else since I got home from the hospital! SH

**Friday 9th December**

(17: 29) My throat hurts. SH

 

(17: 30) Of course it does. Drink some tea, you’ll feel better. JW

 

(17: 31) Can you come home and make it? Your tea tastes better than mine. SH

 

 

(17: 33) No, Sherlock, I can’t. JW

 

 

 

 

(17: 37) You don’t have a class right now. SH

 

(17: 38) No, I don’t. But just because I’m not at work, it doesn’t mean I’m going to come running at every little demand you make. JW

 

 

 

(17: 41) You’re with Mary, aren’t you? SH

 

 

 

 

(17: 45) Well, go on. Tell me how wonderful Mary is. About how she got her PhD in psychology. About the three dogs that she saved from abusive homes. About how successful and perfect her life is. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(17: 50) Tell me how beautiful she is, because I’d really like to hear that. I want to hear all about how her hair looks like a river of golden sunshine, or how her eyes sparkle when she looks at you. I want to hear about how soft her hands are, and the types of kisses she can give you. I want to know all about it. SH

 

 

 

(17: 53) Mary, Mary, Mary – it seems like we haven’t had a conversation about anything else since I got home from the hospital! SH

 

(17: 54) Jealous? JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 01) You brought her up. JW

 

(18: 01) And yes, I am going on a date with her now. I’ll talk to you when I get home. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 47) Yes. SH

 

 

 

 

(18: 51) I am so terribly jealous. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(20: 00) You should have thought about that before you cheated on me. JW

 

 

 

 

(20: 04) SH

 

 

 

(20: 07) Blank message? JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

(20: 13) I was going to text you something, but decided against it and deleted the words, but accidentally pressed the send button. Apologies. SH

 

 

(20: 15) I hope you’re happy with Mary. SH

 

 

(20: 17) Well, it’s just the fourth date; I don’t think it’s too serious yet. JW

 

(20: 18) But thank you Sherlock. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

(20: 24) It means a lot. JW


	35. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s official now. I asked Mary to be my girlfriend and she said yes. JW

**Sunday 11th December**

(14: 02) Well, it’s official now. I asked Mary to be my girlfriend and she said yes. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 12) Congratulations. SH

 

(14: 13) Thank you. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 36) [To Greg Lestrade] Is Sherlock okay? JW

 

 

(14: 38) Hm? yeah he seems fine. i got him a case yesterday. have 2 say, its really amusing watching him do his deductions via txt. GL

 

(14: 39) y? GL

 

 

(14: 41) I don’t know… he’s just really quiet around the flat, and he keeps saying that he hopes I’m happy with Mary. JW

 

(14: 42) I know that he can’t speak right now, so he can’t really make much noise, but you understand what I mean right? He’s not shooting the wall or making too much of a mess, and he’s very cordial to Mary when she comes over. JW

 

 

 

 

(14: 46) John, i think u r worrying 2 much. hes probably just accepted the way ur life is going and doesnt want to make it harder on u. GL

 

(14: 47) I think you’re right. JW

 

(14: 48) He’s either accepted that we’re never going to be together again, or he’s hoping that by being nice I’ll come back to him. JW

 

 

(14: 50) 1 of the 2, probably. GL

 

 

 

(14: 53) Just keep an eye on him, will you? JW

 

(14: 54) Of course. GL


	36. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU are supposed to be imaginative. That’s how Christmas and presents work. JW

**Thursday 15th December**

(12: 51) What would you like for Christmas? SH

 

 

(12: 53) Socks. JW

 

 

 

 

(12: 57) Really? Socks? That’s what you come up with? I thought people were more imaginative on this holiday. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 02) YOU are supposed to be imaginative. That’s how Christmas and presents work. JW

 

(13: 03) We went through this last year – is it necessary to do it again? JW

 

 

 

(13: 06) But what’s the point of it all then? Isn’t the essence of the present giving tradition to give the other person something they want? So isn’t it simply easier to ask the person? SH

 

 

 

 

(13: 10) Easier, yes… JW

(13: 10) But? SH

 

 

 

(13: 13) But by that logic it would be easier to just go to the store and buy your own presents. JW

 

(13: 14) Why not then? The holiday has veered so far from religious origins, why not simply navigate around the pointless frivolities? SH

 

 

 

 

(13: 18) The point is to prove that you know the intended gift recipient better than they know themselves by getting them something they wouldn’t have thought to get for themselves. JW

 

 

(13: 20) So, socks? SH

(13: 20) Oi, shut it. JW

 

(13: 21) Is there some sort of advantage to proving that you have this kind of knowledge? It seems a bit pointless. SH

 

(13: 22) I put a lot of thought into what I got for you. There’s a sense of joy in getting it right. Seeing that person’s response to your gift is often better than the gift you yourself receive. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 46) You got me something? When did you do that? SH

 

 

 

 

(13: 50) Ages ago. I think it was in the middle of summer when I bought it. JW

 

(13: 51) You were thinking about Christmas in the middle of summer? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 04) I was thinking about you at the time. JW

 

(14: 05) I had the idea for a while, and saw it on sale, so I just seized it at the time instead of waiting for more wintery months to show up. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 15) I didn’t know. SH

 

(14: 16) I put it in my safety deposit box just to be certain you wouldn’t find it ahead of time. JW

 

 

 

(14: 19) Since when do you have a safety deposit box? Maybe I got knocked around a lot worse than I thought… SH

 

 

 

(14: 22) Or maybe I’m making it all up to throw you off the scent. JW

 

 

 

 

(14: 26) You’re teasing me. SH

 

(14: 27) John Watson, you know that I don’t handle things being kept secret from me very well. You’re lucky I’m not at the flat or I’d be tearing it apart looking for that deposit box. SH

 

 

 

(14: 30) It’s not at the flat. It’s at the bank. JW

 

(14: 31) Dull. SH

 

 

 

 

(14: 35) Christmas is only ten days away. You can wait that long. JW

 

 

(14: 37) As to what you should get me – I’ll be fine with anything you get me. So long as it’s not something that was formerly living. JW

 

 

 

 

(14: 41) Why would I wrap something like that up in a box for ten days? The smell alone would be terribly. Honestly John. But no need to fret; I found something that I think you’ll like. SH

 

 

(14: 43) Oh did you? JW

 

(14: 44) I did. See, I’m not incompetent. SH

 

(14: 45) I never said you were! JW

(14: 45) You imply it all the time. SH

 

 

 

(14: 48) I do not! Not in a serious way, at least. Friendly ribbing isn’t meant to be taken seriously Sherlock. JW

 

 

(14: 50) Well, I believe this far into our friendship we’ve come to the conclusion that I am sarcasm impaired. SH

 

(14: 51) But yes, I figured out a present for you. It is wrapped and I will be placing it under that tree in our flat that you insisted on getting even though there are pine needles all over the floor. And don’t you even dare think of opening it until Christmas. SH

 

(14: 52) I won’t. I promise. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(15: 01) I think you’ll be rather pleased with it. SH

 

 

(15: 03) Do you? JW

(15: 03) Do I what? SH

(15: 03) Think I’ll be pleased with it. JW

 

(15: 04) Of course. Why would I have said it if I didn’t mean it? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(15: 10) Sherlock, sometimes I really do have to wonder how you function in real life. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(15: 40) Oh, wait. Mary invited me to spend Christmas with her. I completely forgot to tell you. JW

 

 

(15: 42) I’ll make sure I leave my present for you under the tree before I leave, and I’ll just take your present with me so I can open it there. Unless you’d like me to open it with you? JW

 

 

 

 

(15: 46) No, it’s fine. You can take it and open it at Mary’s. Nothing embarrassing inside, I promise. SH

 

 

(15: 48) You’re spending Christmas Eve with your family. You do every year. SH

 

 

 

 

(15: 52) Yeah, I’ll be having dinner with my parents and my sister that day, and then I’ll drive over to Mary’s in the evening; spend that night at her place and all of Christmas day. Depending on how much I drink I’ll be spending another night at her place as well. JW

 

 

 

(15: 55) Then you won’t be able to say anything against my buying eggnog since you won’t be home to endure my drinking it. SH

 

(15: 56) You’re out at the store? Buying eggnog? Who are you, and what have you done with Sherlock Holmes? JW

 

 

 

 

(16: 00) I’m assuming that is some sort of an attempt at a joke at my out of behavior location. Not very amusing. SH

 

 

(16: 02) You’re not upset that I’m not spending Christmas with you this year? I know I did last year. JW

 

 

 

 

(16: 06) It’s fine. SH

 

 

(16: 08) Well, if you’re out at the store buy some milk. We’re out again. JW


	37. Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I don’t need help. I simply need a consultation. SH

**Friday 16th December**

(08: 03) Molly, you’re good at Christmas, yes? SH

 

 

 

(08: 06) I suppose. Why? Do you need help buying presents for people? MH

 

(08: 07) No, I don’t need help. I simply need a consultation. SH

 

(08: 08) I bought John a present yesterday for Christmas, and I’m having second thoughts about if he’ll like it or not. SH

 

 

 

 

(08: 12) What did you get him? MH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 24) [Attached File: Photo 01047] SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 54) Wow. MH

 

(08: 55) Good enough? SH

 

 

 

(08: 58) Sherlock…this… this is… it’s a lot. MH

 

(08: 59) Is that a bad thing? SH

 

(09: 00) It doesn’t really seem like a gift one friend would give to another. MH

 

 

 

(09: 03) It either seems like a gift you would give your best friend or… MH

(09: 03) Or? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 09) Like a gift you would give a significant other. MH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 19) John is the closest friend I have. SH

 

 

 

 

(09: 23) He’s really lucky to have you. MH

 

(09: 24) This present is great Sherlock. He’ll love it to pieces. MH

 

 

 

(09: 27) Thank you Molly. You’ve put my mind at ease. SH

 

(09: 28) :) Of course! I’m glad I could help. MH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 37) Are you busy? MH

 

 

(09: 39) There are currently no problems in which my mind is engaged in, no. Why? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 46) Do you want to go out for a cup of coffee with me? MH

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 51) Sure. SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know what it is - but what do you guys think Sherlock got John for Christmas? ~X


	38. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so u werent on a date w/ Sherlock Holmes? GL

**Saturday 17th December**

 

(12: 23) I heard you were hanging with Molly yesterday. JW

 

(12: 24) Yes, I was. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(12: 30) Doing what? JW

 

 

(12: 32) She helped me solve a problem, and then we went and had a bit of coffee. We chatted. It was nice. SH

 

 

 

(12: 33) You did small talk? JW

 

(12: 34) With Molly? JW

 

 

 

 

(12: 38) Problem? She’s a friend. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(12: 43) Jealous? SH

 

(12: 44) No. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 00) [To Greg Lestrade] Did you know Sherlock and Molly went out for coffee yesterday? JW

 

 

 

 

(13: 04) No. but? so? what is ur point? GL

 

 

(13: 06) It just seems a bit like a date to me. JW

 

(13: 07) U werent there though. u sound really jealous John. GL

 

 

 

(13: 10) I’m not jealous. I’m just trying to think of what’s best for Molly. JW

 

(13: 11) ? GL

 

(13: 12) Sherlock is gay. He’s not going to ever have any interest in Molly other than as friends. I don’t want her to get hurt because of her crush on him. JW

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 17) ok John. i will talk 2 her. GL

 

(13: 18) Thank you. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 27) i hate being an owl. GL

(13: 32) [To Molly Hooper] can u talk? GL

 

(13: 33) Of course. What’s up? MH

 

 

 

(13: 36) i heard u went out 4 coffee w/ Sherlock yesterday. GL

 

(13: 37) I did. He wanted to know if the present he got John for Christmas was okay. MH

 

 

 

(13: 40) so u werent on a date w/ Sherlock Holmes? GL

 

 

 

(13: 43) No, Greg, it wasn’t a date. Just coffee with a friend. MH

 

(13: 44) I know that you’re all worried about me crushing on Sherlock – but I know that it’s never going to happen. MH

 

(13: 45) u do? GL

 

 

(13: 47) Of course. I’m not oblivious. I can tell when a man is in love with someone else. MH

 

 

 

(13: 50) oh? GL

 

(13: 51) Come on Greg, surely you’ve noticed? The tension between Sherlock and John is utterly unbelievable. And you must have seen the way Sherlock looks at John. If anyone ever looked at me that way, I’d never let them go. MH

 

 

 

 

(13: 55) the 2 of them r a bit ridiculous, yes. GL

 

 

(13: 57) Molly, r u busy? GL

 

(13: 58) I get off work in a few hours. MH

 

 

 

(14: 01) Would u care 2 go 2 dinner w/ me? GL

 

 

 

(14: 04) I’d really like that, actually. :) Pick me up at six? MH

 

(14: 05) yes! C u @ 6. GL

 


	39. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being here. With my family for Christmas Eve. It’s torture. JW

**Saturday 24th December**

(19: 47) [To Greg Lestrade] I hate this. JW

 

 

 

 

 

(19: 52) Greg? JW

 

 

 

 

(19: 56) Sorry. Was busy. What do u hate? GL

 

(19: 57) Being here. With my family for Christmas Eve. It’s torture. JW

 

(19: 58) Y? GL

 

 

 

(20: 01) Because last time I visited with my family, I was dating Sherlock. So now they want to know all about how we broke up and what happened. JW

 

(20: 02) Ur family knew? I thought it was a secret. GL

 

 

 

(20: 05) It was a secret. Sherlock wasn’t with me when I told them about it. In hindsight that wasn’t very good planning on his part. He should have told me in the first place that he wanted to keep it a secret. JW

 

 

(20: 07) What’s ur point John? GL

 

 

(20: 09) I don’t want to talk about Sherlock. It makes me miss him. JW

 

(20: 10) Aren’t u spending Christmas with him? GL

 

 

(20: 12) No, I’m spending Christmas with Mary. JW

 

 

 

 

(20: 16) Oh. GL

 

 

 

(20: 19) I just hate this so much. I didn’t want to make a big deal of it – but I can’t exactly lie to them over how we broke up. I told them he cheated on me, and now they won’t stop talking smack about him. JW

 

 

 

(20: 22) My sister has taken to calling him ‘Sherlick Holes’. JW

 

(20: 23) I hate that they’re mocking him. I asked them to stop mocking him because he’s still my best friend and I still work with him – and all of them stared at me like I grew a second head. JW

 

 

 

 

(20: 27) They think it’s weird that I still live with a man I used to date. It is weird, isn’t it? JW

 

 

 

 

 

(20: 32) Greg? JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(20: 41) Sorry. Was busy a moment. GL

 

 

(20: 43) What’re you busy with? I thought you were spending Christmas alone? JW

 

(20: 44) And now that I look – your texting is much better than it was last time I texted you. What’s up with that? JW

 

 

 

(20: 47) Molly likes it when i don’t use as much short hand for my texts. GL

 

 

(20: 49) You and Molly?! JW

 

(20: 50) Yeah, she’s over right now. She says hi. GL

 

 

(20: 52) I THOUGHT I saw you staring at her during our Christmas Party last year! JW

 

 

(20: 54) Shut up. GL

 

(20: 55) Oh, well, I don’t want to rain on your Christmas Eve. Sorry, have fun Greg. JW

 

 

 

 

 

(21: 00) John, to me it seems like u still have feelings for Sherlock. U were obviously jealous of him going for coffee with Molly last week, and even though u said u didn’t want to talk about Sherlock – u specifically texted me to talk about Sherlock. GL

 

(21: 01) Maybe u should spend some time thinking over if u r willing to forgive Sherlock for what happened or not. I know he’d take u back in a heartbeat. GL

 

 

 

 

(21: 05) Thanks… JW


	40. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, Sh-Sherlock. I’m, I’m fine. This is… it’s brilliant. Thank you. I-I-I… I don’t think I’ve ever received a better Christmas present.”

**Sunday 25th December**

(06: 00) Merry Christmas John. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 00) Why’re you up so early on Christmas? JW

 

(08: 01) But Merry Christmas too. JW

 

 

 

 

(08: 05) Thank you for the scarf. SH

 

(08: 06) You opened your present already? JW

 

 

(08: 08) I couldn’t sleep. Why wait? There’s no one here for me to open presents with. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 15) Sorry. JW

 

(08: 16) You bought this in the middle of summer? SH

 

 

 

(08: 19) Yeah, I did. Went on a night walk one night a few days before I was fired from the surgery – saw it in a window. JW

 

 

(08: 21) It’s very fine. Blue. I like it. Thank you. SH

 

(08: 22) I’m glad you like it. JW

 

 

 

 

(08: 26) [Attached File: Photo 01112] SH

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 31) It looks very good on you Sherlock. JW

 

(08: 32) Did you open the present I gave you? SH

 

 

(08: 34) No, not yet. I’ve been lounging in bed while Mary makes pancakes. She didn’t want my help. JW

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 39) _Message Not Sent_ I’d make pancakes with you. SH

 

 

(08: 41) Oh, I’ll talk to you later Sherlock. Pancakes are ready. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~~Incoming Call John Watson~~_

_~~Accept~~_

 

[croaking] “John? Something wrong?”

_“No…no Sherlock, there’s nothing wrong.”_ [sniffles]

[cough] “John?! Crying? Hurt?”

_“No, Sherlock, I’m fine. I’m not crying.”_ [sniffles] _“I – I just opened the Christmas present that you gave me.”_

[croaking] “And you’re crying?”

[muffled laughter] _“I’m not crying Sherlock. And don’t, don’t strain your voice for me. The doctor said you can talk, but not in long bursts.”_

[cough] “You,” [deep breath] “called me.”

[muffled laughter] _“Sorry.”_

“Do you…” [fit of coughing] do you like it? Molly said,” [pause; deep breathing] “You would like it.”

[long sigh]

. . .

. . .

. . .

“John?”

_“Let’s see Sherlock. Inside the box you got me, there is a box of mint flavoured chocolate that I like – you do know that this isn’t made in England, right?”_

“Yes.”

_“Right…so… imported chocolate, a Greatest Hits collection of Brooks & Dunn – I did tell you that my mum used to sing me those songs when I was a kid, yes?”_

[noise of agreement]

_“Yeah, that, in addition to a CD of Florence & The Machines – I love this band. I didn’t know you even knew this band. Every time I put any kind of lyrical music on, you always complain about it. You say there’s not enough instrumental to it.”_

[chuckles]

_“Right, so let’s see what else. There’s a cookbook of deserts – ”_

[croaking] “You tell… stories of how you,” [deep breath] “And your mum used to bake together.” [pause; sound of water being drunken] “I thought… might be some fun recipes to try.”

[pause]

[sniffles]

_“There…there’s also a book called One Hundred and One Diseases You Didn’t Know Existed.”_

“Chance for you,” [coughing] “To test your knowledge… Doctor.”

[snorts] _“Um, there’s a keychain of… an otter and a hedgehog?”_

[sound of water being drunken] “A fan… your website made it.” [deep breath] Apparently… I resemble an otter, and you,” [pause; coughing] “A hedgehog.”

[pause]

_“I don’t believe I want to think about that too deeply.”_ [deep breath] _“Okay, there’s also four candy canes… and a pair of green socks.”_

. . .

. . .

“Something wrong? I believe I fulfilled – ” [fit of coughing]

_“The objective of Christmas present giving. Yes, Sherlock…. to prove that you know the intended gift recipient better than they know themselves by getting them something they wouldn’t have thought to get for themselves.”_

. . .

. . .

[deep breathing] “John?”

_“Socks?”_

[croaks] “You did ask for them.”

[strained laughter; sniffles]

. . .

[sound of water being drunken]

“John? You okay?”

[sniffles] _“Yeah, Sh-Sherlock. I’m, I’m fine. This is… it’s brilliant. Thank you. I-I-I… I don’t think I’ve ever received a better Christmas present.”_

. . .

[croaking] “Then why are you crying?”

_~~Call Ended~~_

(10: 17) John? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 14) I’m going to spend tonight at Mary’s. JW

 

(13: 15) John, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? SH

_Message not received_


	41. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was speaking to him a bit earlier, and I was worried about him. Wanted to make sure he was okay. SH

**Sunday 25th December**

(14: 17) Mary Morstan? SH

 

(14: 18) Sorry, who is this? MM

 

(14: 19) Sherlock Holmes. I’m a friend of John’s. SH

 

(14: 20) How did you get my number?! MM

 

(14: 21) John’s computer isn’t that difficult to open. Can you tell me if he’s okay? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 32) John is fine. He just got a bit emotional over a present one of his friends gave him. MM

 

(14: 33) He didn’t say what friend? SH

 

 

(14: 35) No, he didn’t. Why? MM

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 42) I was speaking to him a bit earlier, and I was worried about him. Wanted to make sure he was okay. SH

 

 

(14: 44) Well, he’s lucky to have a friend like you. MM

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 50) Thank you. SH

 

(14: 51) Can you give him a message for me? He won’t pick up his phone. SH

 

 

(14: 53) Yes, of course. He shut it off while he went for a shower. MM

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(15: 00) Tell him that the root of our conversations has a stamp of approval. SH

 

 

(15: 02) What? MM

 

 

 

(15: 05) He’ll understand what it means. SH

 

(15: 06) You’re a very lovely woman, Mary. He’s lucky to have someone like you. SH

 

 

 

(15: 09) Oh, thank you. :) MM

 


	42. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For God’s sake, would it kill you to just talk to me?! SH

**Monday 26thDecember**

(09: 13) You’re back. SH

 

(09: 14) You okay? SH

 

 

 

(09: 17) Could you stop ignoring me? SH

(09: 17) John, I’m right in the kitchen with you. SH

(09: 17) For God’s sake, would it kill you to just talk to me?! SH

 

 

(09: 19) Don’t look at me like that. I know you can speak. SH

(09: 19) Text your responses if you don’t want to talk to me. SH

 

(09: 20) Fine. JW

(09: 20) What? JW

 

(09: 21) Are you okay? Did Mary give you my message? SH

(09: 21) Yes. JW

 

(09: 22) And? SH

(09: 23) It’s nice to know that you approve of Mary. JW

 

(09: 24) Are you okay then? SH

(09: 24) Yes. JW

(09: 24) Then why were you ignoring me when you walked in? SH

 

 

(09: 26) Is this because of the present I got you for Christmas? SH

(09: 26) I don’t understand – you said it was the best present you’ve ever gotten for Christmas. Why are you upset with me? SH

 

(09: 27) Because I still love you! JW

 

 

(09: 29) What? SH

 

(09: 30) You’re so, so STUPID sometimes, you know that? What did you think, that you’d make me a box of little personal things and then expect that I react just the same as if you’d bought me a frying pan? JW

(09: 30) I hate what you did. You made me feel insignificant – like what we had was nothing. Something you’d throw away at your earliest possible convenience. God, you’re so impressive and sexy and you could have anyone you wanted, and yet you chose me. And I don’t feel worthy of that. JW

 

(09: 31) I’m just plain, old, boring John Watson. Why would anyone like me? You cheating on me hurt because I felt like that was really true. Being with you… there’s nothing else like it Sherlock. You make me feel special and wanted – even from Day 1 when you invited me to go see a woman murdered. JW

(09: 31) And you got me this… this perfect present, and all I got you was a scarf. I didn’t even spend Christmas with you. JW

 

 

(09: 33) That’s the first time you ever said that you loved me. SH

 

(09: 34) John! SH

(09: 35) Why did you lock yourself in the bathroom? SH

 

(09: 36) Because, Sherlock, because! JW

(09: 36) I can’t read your mind John! SH

 

(09: 37) Because if I don’t, I’ll kiss you. JW

 

(09: 38) I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me. SH

 

(09: 39) I know, I know you wouldn’t mind Sherlock. I just… I can’t. JW

(09: 39) Why? SH

(09: 39) Mary. JW

 

(09: 40) What about her? SH

(09: 40) See! Right there! That’s why! JW

 

(09: 41) Because you don’t understand Sherlock. You don’t understand the commitment two people give each other when they’re in a relationship. You did sexual favours for a man for a case – and now you want me to kiss you while I’m dating Mary! JW

(09: 42) John, I don’t want anyone but you. SH

 

(09: 43) Are you crying? SH

 

(09: 44) Please, please don’t be crying John. SH

 

(09: 45) John, I love you too. I hate that you’re with Mary. I hate what I did. I’ll do anything to make it up to you – please, break up with Mary and be with me again. SH

 

(09: 45) Sherlock, I –

_~~Incoming Call Greg Lestrade~~_

_~~Ignore~~_

_~~Incoming Call Greg Lestrade~~_

_~~Ignore~~_

_~~Incoming Call Greg Lestrade~~_

_~~Ignore~~_

_~~Incoming Call Greg Lestrade~~_

_~~Accept~~_

[sniffles] “For God’s sake, Greg, what is it?! I’m a little busy right now.”

_“It’s Moriarty. Broke into the Tower of London, Bank of England and Pentonville Prison all at once.”_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_~~Call Ended~_

(09: 48) He’s back. JW

(09: 48) So it seems. SH

(09: 48) They’ll have him in custody. Lestrade’s tone would have been far more fretful if he were still at large. SH

 

(09: 49) He can’t know John. You know that. SH

(09: 50) He won’t stay in jail for long. There’s a possibility of there being a trial, but he’ll get off. SH

 

(09: 51) What do you want to do? JW

(09: 52) We’ll keep up the appearance that you’re still firmly in the position of my coworker. If you continue to date Mary, then there won’t be any reason to believe that there is any affection between you and I. SH

(09: 52) You’re asking me to use Mary and pretend that I don’t love you. JW

(09: 52) Yes. SH

 

 

 

(09: 55) John? SH

(09: 55) Fine. JW


	43. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No defense and Moriarty’s walked free. JW

**Sunday 1st January**

(13: 15) Not guilty. They found him not guilty. JW

 

(13: 16) No defense and Moriarty’s walked free. JW

 

(13: 17) You were right Sherlock. JW

 

(13: 18) You know he’ll come after you, right? JW

 

 

 

 

(13: 22) Sherlock? JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 22) Moriarty came over for tea. SH

 

(14: 23) Moriarty came over for… JW

(14: 23) You say that like it’s a commonplace activity! JW

 

(14: 24) Are you alright? JW

 

(14: 25) Yes… I’m fine. SH

 

(14: 26) What did Moriarty want? JW

 

(14: 27) He says he owes me a fall. SH

(14: 27) I don’t like riddles. SH

 

(14: 28) Sherlock, you tell me if there’s anything I can do for you. JW

 

(14: 29) Do you understand? JW

 

 

 

(14: 32) Yes. SH


	44. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any sort of occasion, or do you just have a craving? Are you celebrating the fact that the doctor said you can talk now? JW

**Friday 6th January**

(19: 01) We need wine. SH

 

(19: 02) Wine? What for? I thought you didn’t drink. JW

 

 

(19: 04) Special occasion. SH

 

(19: 05) You are… planning on coming home tonight, yes? SH

 

 

(19: 07) Yes, Sherlock, I’m coming home to Baker Street tonight. Mary left to go visit her cousin in Australia yesterday. I told you yesterday, remember? JW

 

(19: 08) No. I heard her name and tuned out of the conversation. SH

 

(19: 09) Sherlock! JW

 

(19: 10) I see we’ve returned to the annoyance over text with a single word. Are you sure you don’t associate my name with irritation? SH

 

 

 

(19: 13) Please don’t tell me we’re going back to this argument, are we? I thought this was finished months ago! JW

 

(19: 14) It was never an argument. It was always a discussion. SH

 

(19: 15) Are you okay Sherlock? You’ve been a bit out of it ever since Moriarty came by the flat. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(19: 22) Yes, I suppose I have been a little rattled. SH

 

(19: 23) Anything I can do to help? JW

 

 

(19: 25) Wine. SH

 

(19: 26) Right, right. I’ll go pick some up before I head home. JW

(19: 26) Is there any sort of occasion, or do you just have a craving? Are you celebrating the fact that the doctor said you can talk now? JW

 

(19: 27) Anniversary. SH

(19: 27) Of? JW

 

 

(19: 29) My birth. SH

 

(19: 30) Sherlock! JW

 

(19: 31) What? SH

(19: 31) We’ve been friends for how long and you’ve never told me your birthday was today?! JW

 

(19: 31) Little over two years. And my birthday isn’t important. SH

 

(19: 32) But suddenly this time it’s a cause for celebration? JW

 

(19: 33) I’m not celebrating. And don’t you dare get me anything. SH

(19: 33) You are a strange person Sherlock Holmes. JW

 

(19: 34) Just get the wine. SH

(19: 34) Okay, okay! Pushy. JW

 

 

 

 

 

(19: 39) Any particular brand you want? JW

(19: 39) Something red. And good. SH

 

(19: 40) Got it. JW

 

 

 

 

(19: 44) Anything special planned for tonight then, or is it just the wine? JW

 

(19: 45) I’m making dinner. And dessert. SH

(19: 45) I’m sorry, but who are you, and what have you done with my best friend? JW

 

(19: 46) Shut up. SH

 

(19: 47) Dinner AND dessert? I’d better take some pictures of this. JW

 

(19: 48) You’re embarrassing. SH

(19: 48) Love you too. JW

_Deleted_

 

 

 

 

(19: 52) John… SH

(19: 52) I know. JW

(19: 52) Deleted the message. JW

(19: 52) Sorry. JW

 

(19: 53) I’m sorry too. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(19: 59) So, what’re you making? JW

 

(20: 00) Lobster fettuccine and home-baked bread, along with a raspberry cheesecake and strawberries with chocolate for dessert. SH

 

(20: 01) Wow. You really go all out, don’t you? You sure you’re not celebrating your birthday? JW

 

(20: 02) I’m not celebrating my birthday. SH

(20: 02) Oh? JW

(20: 02) More of celebrating the fact that you’re here for it. SH

 

 

 

(20: 05) Sherlock Holmes, are you trying to tell me that you’re cooking for me? JW

 

(20: 06) Hardly trying. SH

 

 

 

 

(20: 10) Wow. I hardly feel worthy of such a meal. JW

(20: 10) I didn’t even know you could mix a bowl of cereal in the morning – let alone a whole lobster! JW

 

(20: 11) I am rather skilled at cooking. I just find the skill to be a waste when I could be doing more important things. SH

 

(20: 12) I don’t care. I’m not making you food all the time anymore. You’ve been holding out on me Sherlock. JW

 

(20: 13) I only cook for special occasions. SH

 

 

(20: 15) Now, I’m not sure if you’re saying that your birthday is special, or that I’m special. JW

(20: 15) What do you think? SH

 

 

 

 

(20: 19) John? SH

(20: 19) Stop it. I’m blushing. JW

 

(20: 20) You’re ridiculous. SH

 

(20: 21) If anyone in this relationship is ridiculous, it’s you. JW

(20: 21) Need I mention eyeballs in the microwave? JW

(20: 21) Head in the fridge? JW

(20: 21) Layering the windowsills with salt for a week! JW

 

(20: 22) Shut up! That was a frightening show! SH

(20: 22) It was fiction! JW

 

(20: 23) You know, sometimes I really wonder what’s going on inside that funny little head of yours. JW

 

(20: 24) It’s neither funny, nor little. SH

(20: 24) Yeah, but saying ‘adorable gigantic brain’ isn’t as amusing as saying ‘funny little head’. JW

 

(20: 25) Neither adorable nor gigantic are words that I would use. SH

 

(20: 26) Fine, you supply me with an adjective. JW

 

(20: 27) Clever. SH

 

(20: 28) Well aren’t you the clever one? ;) JW

 

(20: 29) Please don’t tell me we’re returning to the state of emoticons. That was horrible enough the first time. SH

(20: 29) Why? Does it annoy you? JW

(20: 29) ;D JW

(20: 29) :D JW

(20: 29) :) JW

(20: 29) :3 JW

(20: 29) >:D JW

(20: 29) D: JW

(20: 29) Stop that. SH

(20: 29) D’: JW

 

(20: 30) ;D JW

(20: 30) :P JW

(20: 30) Please? SH

 

(20: 31) Not until you do one back. :) JW

(20: 31) :O JW

(20: 31) :p JW

(20: 32) :l JW

(20: 33) B-) JW

 

(20: 34) :) SH

 

(20: 35) Congratulations! You made a text smiley! JW

 

(20: 36) You are ridiculous. SH

(20: 36) This event proves that Sherlock Holmes has a sense of humor! JW

 

(20: 37) Shut up. SH

(20: 37) Make me. JW

(20: 37) I will turn my mobile off. SH

 

(20: 38) No, don’t. I’m pulling up to the flat now. I’ve got your wine. JW

(20: 38) I will see you upstairs then. SH


	45. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nobody could be that clever.”  
> “You could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not meant to be placed within the canon of the series. I just decided to throw in Moriarty’s plot drama for fun – but if it makes you feel better, I cried while I was writing this chapter – because I had to rewatch this scene of The Reichenbach Fall in order to get the words right

**Sunday 15th January**

_~~Incoming Call Sherlock Holmes~~_

_~~Accept~~_

“Hello?”

_“John.”_

“Hey, Sherlock, are you okay?”

_“Turn around and walk back the way you came.”_

“No, I’m coming in.”

_“Just do as I ask! . . . please.”_

“Where?”

. . .

. . .

_“Stop there.”_

“Sherlock?”

_“Okay, look up. I’m on the rooftop.”_

“Oh god.”

_“I…I… I can’t come down, so we’ll just have to do it like this.”_

“What’s going on?”

_“An apology.”_

_. . ._

_“It’s all true.”_

“What?!”

_“Everything they said about me. I… invented… Moriarty.”_

. . .

. . .

. . .

“Why are you saying this?”

_. . ._

_“I’m a fake.”_

“Sherlock…”

_“The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson, and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you – that I created Moriarty for my own purposes.”_

“Okay, shut up Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met… the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?”

_“Nobody could be that clever.”_

“You could.”

[laugh]

. . .

. . .

[sniffles] _“I researched you. Before we met, I discovered everything that I could to impress you… it’s a trick. Just a magic trick.”_

“No. Alight, stop it now.”

_“No! Stay exactly where you are! Don’t move!”_

“Alright.”

[fast breathing] _“Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?”_

“Do what?”

_“This phone call, it’s…um… it’s my note. It’s what people do, don’t they? . . . Leave a note?”_

“Leave a note when?”

_“Goodbye John.”_

“No. Don’t…”

. . .

. . .

“SHERLOCK!”

“Sher…”

 

_~~Call Disconnected~~_


	46. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just… I need to talk to you. This is as close as I’m going to get. Texting your old cell number. JW

**Thursday 16th February**

(13: 01) This is ridiculous. If you were alive, you’d make a snide remark about sentiment. I just… I need to talk to you. This is as close as I’m going to get. Texting your old cell number. JW

 

(13: 02) I visited your grave for the first time today. I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to go before. I didn’t want to really admit that you’re gone. I still don’t want to. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 10) You… you told me once, that you weren’t a hero. There were times I didn’t even think you were human, but, let me tell you this: you were… the best man, the most human, human being, that I have ever known, and no one will convince me that you ever told me a lie. And so… there. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 20) I was so alone. And I owe you so much. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 30) But please, there’s just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock. Don’t be… dead. Would you do that? Just for me? Just stop it. Stop this. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 51) Suppose you’re not going to answer. Suppose you never will. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 10) I’m so sorry Sherlock. JW


	47. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss you, you bloody idiot. Please come back. JW

**Saturday 31st March**

(23: 47) It just didn’t feel like my birthday without you. JW

 

**Sunday 1st April**

(00: 01) Oh how I wish you would jump out of my closet and shout ‘April Fools!’ JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May**

**June**

**July**

**Monday 15th July**

(07: 12) You’ve been gone for six months, and I still make an extra cup of tea in the morning. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**August**

**Saturday 3rd August**

(22: 19) Mary and I saw some fireworks. You would have hated it. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Tuesday 27st August**

(22: 24) God Sherlock, I miss you so much. I dream of you all the time. Please, please come back. JW

 

 

 

(22: 27) Answer your phone, you bastard! Just please. Anything. JW

 

 

 

(22: 30) I love you, you damned idiot! Please call me back. JW

 

 

 

(22: 33) I keep seeing your face on that pavement. Please wake me up and tell me it’s all been a bad dream. JW

 

(22: 34) I want your arms around me. JW

 

 

 

 

(22: 38) I miss you, you bloody idiot. Please come back. JW

 

**Wednesday 28st August**

(16: 12) I got really drunk at a party last night. JW

 

(16: 13) I don’t know why I’m apologizing. JW

 

(16: 14) I deleted all the messages. But not before Mary saw. JW

 

 

 

 

**September**

**Friday 6th September**

(12: 37) Mary wanted to take your number off my phone. Not that I can forget what your number was. JW

 

 

 

(12: 40) She and I both went to my therapist. Ella thinks it would be best if I text you. Then if I slowly stop texting you over time, then I’ll stop hurting as much. The plan is that I’ll text you once a day for a few weeks, then every other day, then twice a week, then once a week, every other week, once a month… I hope it works. JW


	48. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this works. I’m tired of missing you. JW

**Saturday 7th September**

(08: 00) Good morning. JW

**Sunday 8th September**

(09: 13) I really hope this works. I’m tired of missing you. JW

**Monday 9th September**

(03: 12) Do you remember when I had that nightmare? When you were texting me in the middle of the night about it, and you made me a cup of tea? The one where you were dying and I couldn’t save you? I had it again. JW

**Tuesday 10th September**

(07: 36) Our show is on tonight. Wish you could watch it with me. JW

**Wednesday 11th September**

(00: 09) I now understand your desire to hoard salt. That episode was really freaky. JW

**Thursday 12th September**

(09: 11) I asked Mary if she wanted to watch with me next week, but she said that she didn’t like the show. JW

**Friday 13th September**

(12: 43) Friday the 13th today. I bet there would have been some wild crimes for you today. JW

**Saturday 14th September**

(08: 04) I was right. In the papers this morning, there was a story about a woman who was murdered in her home last night. Lived alone, no one else had keys to her house. She had the blood drained out of her. According to the papers, Lestrade is at a bit of a loss of what to do. JW

**Sunday 15th September**

(14: 37) Wow, Sherlock, you wouldn’t believe this. Yesterday afternoon, Lestrade dropped by Baker Street and asked me to come down to the crime scene. You know, the one I told you about yesterday? He thought I might be able to help since I was around you and your methods for so long. He convinced me to go – and the scene was bloody horrible. I wasn’t really

(14: 37) sure what I’d be able to do – you were always so quick and fast on your feet, I could barely follow how you discovered everything. But I managed to find a bit of tobacco ash in the corner of the room. It was from a Trichinopoly cigar; the tobacco was from the Madras district of India. Because I knew that, Lestrade was able to put a trace on the tob

(14: 37) acco and find the murderer. I promise I will never mock your list of 243 types of tobacco ash ever again. JW

**Monday 16th September**

(05: 36) I still can’t believe I figured that out. Me. John Watson. I found a murderer using deduction. I think you’d be proud of me. JW

**Tuesday 17th September**

(16: 32) I hate teaching. There’s the honest truth. You asked me how I liked teaching before. Well, I hate it. I hate the stupid faces that stare at me like I’m speaking another language. I hate lecture after lecture without feeling any of the excitement of performing the acts myself. JW

**Wednesday 18th September**

(07: 32) I woke up and my leg hurt. JW

**Thursday 19th September**

(04: 03) Woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. JW

**Friday 20th September**

(19: 17) I went to talk to Sarah about getting my old job at the surgery back. She said she would get back to me about it. JW

**Saturday 21st September**

(11: 47) Mary treated me to breakfast today. Pancakes, eggs and bacon. It was a nice change to have a home cooked meal – of course, we have way more home cooked food than you and I did. JW

**Sunday 22nd September**

(18: 57) I finally broke down and ate that mint chocolate you bought me for Christmas. I haven’t been able to eat it until now. But god, it was good. JW

**Monday 23rd September**

(13: 15) It’s raining really hard today. Got splashed with a ton of water on the way to work. Didn’t realize until I took my boots off that the socks I was wearing were the ones you got me. I’ll have to set them to wash soon. JW

**Tuesday 24th September**

(19: 22) I hate Greg right now. JW

**Wednesday 25th September**

(20: 27) He dropped by for a visit. He had your coat. I cried. JW

**Thursday 26th September**

(10: 32) Sarah got back to me today. She said she could give me my job back by the end of the month! JW

**Friday 27th September**

(23: 19) Mary and I went to a movie last night. I thought it was good, but the whole time I kept imagining you were watching it. You would have been whining about the predictability of the plot the whole time. The thought made me smile. JW

**Saturday 28th September**

(09: 51) I fell up the stairs this morning. My leg really pained me. JW

**Sunday 29th September**

(14: 06) Mary wants me to see a doctor about my leg. JW

**Monday 30th September**

(20: 03) Quit my teaching job today. I’m going to celebrate my freedom with a bottle of wine and a couple of painkillers. JW

**Tuesday 1st October**

(06: 22) First day back at the surgery today. I’m pretty happy to go back. JW

**Wednesday 2nd October**

(23: 46) Only two days back at the surgery and I already feel miles better about myself. JW

**Thursday 3rd October**

(11: 13) Mary got me a doctor’s appointment today. It’s in an hour. I’m scared I’m going to have to use a cane again. JW

**Friday 4th October**

(05: 00) I have to use a cane again. JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious - what are some things my readers would like to see from this fic? I have a general outline of what I want to happen, but I'm always welcome to suggestions! ~X


	49. Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a grey hair in my head this morning. God, I’m getting old. JW

**Sunday 6th October**

(08: 14) This week I start to only text you every other day. I really don’t know how well this treatment is going to work – not texting you yesterday took a lot of resolve. I feel like texting you like this helps me pretend that you’re still alive. JW

 

**Tuesday 8th October**

(10: 34) Just once I wish that you would text back. Just once. JW

**Thursday 10th October**

(06: 01) I found a grey hair in my head this morning. God, I’m getting old. JW

**Saturday 12th October**

(07: 32) Have I ever told you that I want kids? There was such a sweet little family in the surgery yesterday – a young boy of eight was in because he had broken his arm, and his whole family was there to support him as he got his cast taken off. It reminded me just how much I want to have kids. JW

**Monday 14th October**

(16: 32) I’ve been thinking about this for the past two days. Should I ask Mary to marry me? I mean, I want a family, and I’m not exactly getting any younger. We’ve been together for nearly 10 months now, and the most serious disagreement we’ve ever had was when I drunk texted you last month. I really do want kids. JW

**Wednesday 16th October**

(17: 16) My sister thinks I should pop the question. JW

**Thursday 18th October**

(07: 39) I really hate this cane. JW

**Sunday 20th October**

(13: 37) Today is so boring. Calm. Quiet. Absolutely hateful. JW

**Tuesday 22nd October**

(16: 04) It’s Tuesday again! I don’t think I’ll ever be able to watch this show without thinking of you again. JW

**Thursday 24th October**

(08: 24) Story in the papers today about a man found at the bottom of the Thames today. Not very interesting I suppose, but I would have loved to go solve the case with you. JW

**Saturday 26th October**

(11: 48) Molly and Greg invited Mary and I over next week for a dinner party. The two of them seem really happy together. I can’t believe I was ever jealous over you having coffee with her. JW

**Monday 28th October**

(02: 19) I’m not happy. JW

_Message deleted_

**Wednesday 30th October**

(23: 41) It turns out I didn’t have to ask Mary for her hand in marriage. She asked me tonight at dinner. I said yes. JW


	50. Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have the heart to tell her that I never stop thinking about you. JW

**Thursday 1st November**

(04: 27) This month I start texting you twice a week. Mary and I decided on Mondays and Thursdays; that way the days are fairly evenly spread out, and she gets the weekends without me thinking about you. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that I never stop thinking about you. JW

**Monday 5th November**

(06: 35) Molly and Greg’s dinner party over the weekend was really nice. Molly looked so pretty, and so happy with Greg. Sally was there, and so was Anderson, and a couple of the doctors that Molly works with from Bart’s. It was… very pleasant. But I didn’t really enjoy myself too much. Mary noticed. I felt bad when I realized she noticed; she’s been so goo

(06: 35) d to me, and I’m not doing a good job of doing the same for her. JW

**Thursday 8th November**

(09: 03) I really think I should ask to see Ella’s credentials. I have no idea how this is supposed to be making it easier for me to let go of you. I mean, yes, I understand it in theory – it’s like medicine. You gradually wean off until you don’t need it anymore. But I don’t think anyone can be expected to forget the most fascinating person they’ve ever me

(09: 03) t. JW

**Monday 12th November**

(02: 48) I miss you so much. Why, why did you have to jump? Why couldn’t you have let me help you? I never once believed Richard Brook was real. JW

**Thursday 15th November**

(23: 29) I don’t know what I want to say to you today. What I do know is that I want to show you just exactly how much I miss you. JW

**Monday 19th November**

(22: 14) I’m in deep shit with Mary. God, I have no idea how she’s ever going to forgive me for this. I’m over at Greg’s right now – thank god I’ve got someone to talk to who understands and knows everything. Do you want to know what happened? I suppose you do – I could even say it’s your fault. No, I can’t say it’s your fault. It’s not your fault. It’s mi

(22: 14) ne. Mary and I were having sex earlier this evening, and I called out your name when I climaxed. I think the only reason I’m even alive right now is because you’re dead and it’s impossible for me to be cheating on her with you. I don’t know what to do. JW

**Thursday 22nd November**

(04: 21) So my engagement with Mary is still on. She knows that I loved you before you died. She was angry about what I did, but she thinks that she can help me. She really wants to help me get better and stop missing you as much. Did you know I’ve lost about twelve pounds since you died? I didn’t even realize until Mary pointed it out to me yesterday. I do

(04: 21) n’t deserve her. I really don’t. She’s too good for me. JW

**Monday 26th November**

(19: 49) I zoned out at work today. Sarah had to prod me three times in order for me to snap out of it. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m not excited by anything anymore. My leg really hurts. JW

**Thursday 29th November**

(07: 27) Thank God for the Internet. You’ll never believe what happened. A woman named Helen Stoner came by Baker Street just now (and yes, I don’t live with Mary, nor have I left. I really…really couldn’t bear to leave) with a mystery to solve! I informed her that you wouldn’t be able to help her, but she asked for my help! She said that I must know some o

(07: 27) f your methods after living with you for so long, and she begged that I help her with her problem. Here’s the basics: Helen lives with her stepfather on the western border of Surrey. Her mother died, leaving her money to live with. Two years ago, her sister died in her house – Helen says that she appeared to die of fright one night. Helen had heard

(07: 27) a whistle, and then a metallic clang before she rushed into her sister’s room to find her dead. Helen explains that the whistling had been heard for a number of days before her sister’s death – and just yesterday she heard the same whistling in her room. I’m nowhere near as good as you, but I hope I can do good by this young woman. JW


	51. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not important. John has been texting me, and today I only got half a message. Check him NOW. You said you would watch him for me! SH

**Wednesday 5th December**

(10: 33) God, that case! It turned out that the stepfather killed Helen’s younger sister, and was trying to kill Helen too – all in order to gain the money that their mother left behind for them. And you’ll never believe how it was that he did it! The stepfather was in the habit of keeping exotic pets (i.e. a cheetah and a baboon) and he also happened to ha

(10: 33) ve Swamp Adder! It’s the deadliest snake in India, and he had been keeping it locked in a safe in his room for years. He would use a whistle to control it, and he would send the snake through the vent to Helen’s room in hopes that the snake would bite the girl. No one would have been able to tell. Unfortunately, Mr. Stoner won’t be able to be held

(10: 33) accountable for his crime, due to an unfortunate accident with his pet. But you know what – I solved that case. I had gone to Helen’s house when her father was out and I investigated the room; noticed the safe in his room and the strange vents that connected from his room right to hers. I hid in her room that night, and when the snake tried to come

(10: 33) in, I hit it with the back of my cane until it retreated. God, it was a marvelous adventure! JW

**Wednesday 12th December**

(23: 12) I think I’m doing better. I had therapy with Ella yesterday, and she’s helping me open up more about how I’m feeling and why I’m feeling it. I have to admit, her idea of slowly weaning me off of texting you is actually helping a lot. I nearly forgot to text you today; Mary had to remind me about it. I’m still working at the surgery, Sarah is really

(23: 12) nice about it. I work four times a week, from nine to five, and the pay is really good. Mary and I are planning the wedding – she wants to get married in June or July to have a summer wedding, and I’m all for it. She wants to go shopping for wedding rings next week, and she’s going dress shopping the week after with a couple of her girlfriends. She

(23: 12) doesn’t want me to see – and quite frankly I want to be surprised. We’ve also talked about having a family, and she seems thrilled. I’m getting excited about it. I put on five pounds in the past week. Greg came by the other day and asked for my advice on a case that he was working on – I’m nowhere near as good as you were, but I can help Greg and

(23: 12) that’s fantastic. Till next week. JW

**Wednesday 19th December**

(22: 42) Went ring shopping – found some really gorgeous rings. They look great. We went out for dinner afterwards, and it was really good. Mary fell asleep on my shoulder; we’re in a cab right now headed home. She’s adorable when she sleeps. I think –

 

 

 

(22: 45) Mycroft! Tell me where John is right now. SH

 

(22: 46) Sherlock, I am not at liberty to heed your every whim. Aren’t you in Paris right now? MH

 

(22: 47) Not important. John has been texting me, and today I only got half a message. Check him NOW. You said you would watch him for me! SH

 

 

 

 

 

(22: 52) Would you like the good news or the bad news? MH

(22: 52) Both. SH

 

(22: 53) The good news is that John is alive. MH

 

(22: 54) The bad news is that John was in a car accident twelve minutes ago. MH

 

(22: 55) I’m coming home. SH

 

(22: 56) Are you done with Moriarty’s web? MH

 

(22: 57) You don’t have the right to baby me. SH

 

(22: 58) I have the right to remind you of when you’re being a selfish bastard. MH

 

(22: 59) John thinks you’re dead. Imagine, just for a minute, what would happen if you went back right now. You would go back, John would be furious with you, probably hate you for a long while. And of course, you would stay until he didn’t hate you, because you’re foolishly sentimental. And then as soon as he forgave you, you would leave to finish what you

(22: 59) started – and that would screw John up more than you can possibly imagine. So no, Sherlock. You will not come home. You will stay and finish destroying Moriarty’s web, just like you promised you would. MH

 

 

 

 

(23: 03) John is more important than a web. SH

 

(23: 04) John will still be alive when you’re done. MH

 

(23: 05) You’ve seen the texts he’s sent me? SH

 

(23: 06) Obviously. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(23: 11) I hate myself. SH

 

(23: 12) I would hate you too. MH

 

(23: 13) Why doesn’t John hate me? He should have hated me right from October 1st last year. SH

 

 

 

(23: 16) John Watson retains a unique disability that the human race as a whole establishes as desirable. He is capable of forgiveness. MH

 

(23: 17) In death, John wishes to remember the good about you – he doesn’t wish to linger on the events that caused him pain. He remembers you as his best friend, his lover, a man whom he could argue with and still make a tea for come the morning. He doesn’t wish to remember your bigheadedness, or lack of respect, or your affair. If you go back, he’ll remember all of that. MH

 

 

 

(23: 20) You know how to make me feel better. SH

 

(23: 21) It’s not my job to make you feel better. It’s my job to tell you the truth. All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage Sherlock. MH


	52. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really care about this man, don’t you? MH

**Thursday 20th December**

(00: 12) Will you inform me on John’s status as it updates? SH

 

(00: 13) Of course. MH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(01: 13) Mary Morstan, official time of death, 1: 10 am on Thursday the 16thof December. MH

 

(01: 14) How did she die? SH

 

(01: 15) She was severely injured upon impact. The damage was too much for even our finest surgeons to manage. The only thing they could do was make her comfortable while she died. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(01: 20) Do send an anonymous bouquet of flowers to John for his loss. SH

 

(01: 21) Already done. MH

 

 

 

 

(01: 25) And John’s status? SH

 

(01: 26) Minimum wounds. He has a sprained ankle and bruising along his side, but other than that he’s completely fine. MH

 

(01: 27) Thank god. SH

 

(01: 28) But he is currently in a coma. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(01: 33) You’ll tell me when the condition changes? SH

 

 

 

 

(01: 37) You really care about this man, don’t you? MH

 

(01: 38) I can never make up for the wrong I have done to him. He means more to me than I know how to express. SH

 

 

 

 

(01: 42) I shall update you as his condition changes. MH

 

(01: 43) Thank you. SH


	53. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John woke from his coma two minutes ago. MH

**Thursday 3rd January**

(03: 17) John woke from his coma two minutes ago. MH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(03: 24) One of the nurses just informed him on what happened. He’s crying. MH

 

 

 

(03: 27) He’ll probably spend another day or so in the hospital getting his bearings, and then he’ll be discharged. MH

 

 

 

(03: 30) He saw the flowers on his bedside table that I sent. If it makes you feel better, he smiled when he saw them. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(03: 35) Do you know if he’ll return to Baker Street? SH

 

(03: 36) Only time can tell. The likelihood is very great though – he doesn’t have anywhere else to live. MH

 

 

 

(03: 39) I’m almost done with Moriarty’s web. I just need to find a Colonel Sebastian Moran. SH

 

 

 

(03: 42) Do you want congratulations? MH

 

(03: 43) I’m just giving you a status update. SH

 

(03: 44) I don’t care. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(03: 49) It’s a good thing we’re brothers. SH

 

(03: 50) So it seems. MH


	54. Deleted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delete Contact Info for Sherlock Holmes?

**Tuesday 15th January**

 

(06: 00) It’s been one year since you died. Last month, I was in a car accident with Mary, and she was taken from me too. The two closest people in my life are gone. I was sad for a while, but then I thought, being sad about it isn’t going to bring either of you back from the dead. It’s time I stopped whining for myself and got a move on with my life. I’m s

(06: 00) till a fantastic doctor, and I’m getting pretty damn good at helping Greg with his work. I can get on from this. I can get on from you. I’m finished with texting a ghost. This is my final goodbye, Sherlock Holmes. I will never forget you. JW

 

_Delete Contact Info for Sherlock Holmes?_

_Yes/No?_

_. . ._

_Yes._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Contact Deleted._


	55. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am covered in blood, my right hand is broken, and there’s a gash above my eyebrow. Get me a plane Mycroft – I’m coming home. SH

**Saturday 19th January**

(14: 37) I am covered in blood, my right hand is broken, and there’s a gash above my eyebrow. Get me a plane Mycroft – I’m coming home. SH

 

 

 

 

(14: 41) You’re finished with Moriarty’s men? MH

 

(14: 42) Yes. All of the men that threatened to end the lives of John Watson, Mrs. Hudson and Greg Lestrade are all currently deceased. SH

 

 

 

(14: 45) You’re going to return to Baker Street then? Attempt to sweep John Watson off his feet? MH

 

 

(14: 47) I intend to grovel and beg for him to take me back. SH

 

(14: 48) Really? Doesn’t seem much your style. MH

 

(14: 49) Honestly Mycroft. No, I’m not going to grovel. I intend to let John take me however he wants me. SH

 

(14: 50) How sexually courageous of you. MH

 

 

(14: 52) I didn’t mean it like that! I meant, I’m going to tell John I am alive, and he will be free to leave, or stay, or whatever he pleases. SH

 

(14: 53) In that case, I suggest you hurry. John is leaving Baker Street today. MH

(14: 53) WHAT?! SH

 

 

 

_~~Incoming Call: Unknown Number~~_

_~~Accept~~_

“Hello? John Watson speaking.”

_“John.”_

_~~Call Disconnected~~_

_~~Incoming Call: Unknown Number~~_

_~~Ignore~~_

_~~Incoming Call: Unknown Number~~_

_~~Ignore~~_

_~~Incoming Call: Unknown Number~~_

_~~Ignore~~_

_~~Incoming Call: Unknown Number~~_

_~~Accept~~_

“Don’t you dare be alive.”

_“John, I swear I can explain.”_

[Background (voice of Mrs. Hudson): “John? Who’s on the phone?”]

[hisses response] “Not now Mrs. Hudson!”

[sound of feet stomping up the stairs]

. . .

. . .

_“John?”_

“You’d better start talking you fucking bastard. You’re lucky you’re not here, or I’d break your nose.”

_“It would match my broken hand.”_

“You should have a broken head.”

_“John – ”_

“I watched you _die!_ I watched you jump from the roof of St. Bart’s! You _made_ me watch you! What the fuck kind of friend fakes their death?! I have the right mind to – ”

_“If I didn’t jump, you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade would have all been shot and killed.”_

. . .

. . .

. . .

_“John?”_

. . .

“Wh-what?”

_“Moriarty had hit men trained on the three of you. Unless I jumped, all of you would have been killed.”_

“Why… why didn’t you tell me any of that? On the phone?”

_“I couldn’t have you know. John, have you ever seen yourself attempt to lie? You can’t.”_

[forced laughing]

_“John, if you believed that I was dead, then Moriarty’s men would have believed I was dead. You’re the closest person to me – if you knew I was alive, then everyone would be able to know. And if Moriarty’s men knew I was alive, then you wouldn’t be. And I couldn’t allow that to happen.”_

. . .

. . .

_“Mycroft informed me that you’re leaving Baker Street today.”_

“ _Mycroft_ knew?! Who else knew?”

_“Just Molly. She helped me stage my death.”_

“You… you knew in advance that you would have to do that?”

_“I had to be prepared for every possibility.”_

“You’re an arse.”

_“I know.”_

“Mary’s dead.”

_“I know. I got every one of your texts.”_

. . .

. . .

[sharp intake of breath] “Oh.”

. . .

. . .

“And you didn’t bother to reply?!”

_“I told you John! You couldn’t know I was alive!”_

“Oh? And why is it okay that I know now?”

_“Because the men assigned to kill you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade are all dead.”_

. . .

. . .

“Did you…?”

_“Yes.”_

“Oh.”

. . .

. . .

. . .

“Moriarty…?”

_“Dead as far as I know.”_

“Ah.”

. . .

. . .

_“You’re leaving Baker Street?”_

“Yeah, I was going to. Too many memories, you know.”

. . .

_“I’m going to return to Baker Street. I’m still a two-day journey away from London, but when I return, I shall find Lestrade and resume my detective work after giving the evidence to the press that will clear my name.”_

_. . ._

_“Actually, Mycroft should have done that by now. It’ll be in tomorrow’s issue of the paper. I should be able to resume my work immediately upon my return.”_

. . .

. . .

_“I… I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want John. You’re free to leave Baker Street if you wish.”_

[pause; hard swallow] _“You’re… you’re also free to stay.”_

. . .

. . .

. . .

_“John?”_

. . .

“I… I-I…” [release of a deep breath] “I might have to think about it for a while.”

. . .

_“Right, right… of course. Of course.”_

“I’m going to stay with Harry for a bit. She… she offered to let me stay with her while I moved out.”

_“That sounds logical.”_

. . .

. . .

“Sh-Sherlock?”

_“Yes?”_

“You’re really alive?”

_“Yes.”_

. . .

. . .

. . .

“Right then. I’ll just… um, hang up?”

_“Yes, right. Right… I’ll, um… talk to you later?”_

“Yeah, okay.

“Goodbye.” _“Goodbye.”_

_~~Call Disconnected~~_


	56. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please. You hardly need my approval in order to feel brilliant. JW

**Monday 21st January**

(13: 28) I’m back at Baker Street. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(13: 35) You didn’t shock Mrs. Hudson, did you? JW

 

(13: 36) No, no, I didn’t. I had Mycroft send a notice in advance. She seemed quite pleased to see me actually. Forced me to sit down for a whole lunch. And dessert. Apparently I look thin. SH

 

 

(13: 38) You’ve always looked thin. JW

 

 

(13: 40) That does wonders for my self-confidence, thanks. SH

 

 

(13: 42) Please. You hardly need my approval in order to feel brilliant. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 01) How’s Harry? SH

 

 

(14: 03) Good. Good. She’s good. JW

 

(14: 04) She’s been clean for two months now. JW

 

(14: 05) That’s good. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 10) How’s work? SH

 

(14: 11) Good. Good. I quit teaching. Back working surgery. JW

 

 

(14: 13) I know. I read all the texts you sent to me. SH

 

 

 

(14: 16) Oh. Right. Yeah, I forgot. JW

 

(14: 17) All of them? JW

 

 

 

(14: 20) Yes. SH

 

 

 

 

(14: 24) I’ll never tell a soul what they said. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 32) I appreciate that. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(15: 00) Lestrade says you were a big help to some of his cases. SH

 

 

 

(15: 03) Yeah, I tried to help out. Not as good as you though. JW

 

(15: 04) I’m sure you were brilliant. SH

 

 

 

 

(15: 08) Thanks. JW

 

 

 

 

(15: 12) Harry wants me to take her our shopping. I’ll have my hands full for a few hours, so, I’ll just text you later. JW

 

 

(15: 14) Right, of course. Another time then. SH


	57. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to go to dinner? SH

**Wednesday 23rd January**

(18: 22) Dinner? SH

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 27) What? JW

 

 

(18: 29) Would you like to go to dinner? SH

 

 

 

(18: 32) As a date? JW

 

(18: 33) No! No, no. Just as friends. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 39) Where? JW

 

 

(18: 41) Angelo’s? I can have a table ready in twenty minutes. SH

 

 

 

 

(18: 45) I think I know of a good Chinese restaurant not far from Harry’s. JW

 

 

(18: 47) Oh? SH

 

(18: 48) Did you know that you can tell a good Chinese restaurant by examining the bottom third of the door handle? JW

 

 

(18: 50) Come to think of it, I do think I know about that. SH

 

 

 

(18: 53) [File Attached: Google Maps Location] JW

(18: 53) Can you make it here? JW

 

 

(18: 55) Yes. SH

 

(18: 56) I’ll pay. SH

 

(18: 57) Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll pay. JW

 

 

 

(19: 00) Split the bill? SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(19: 07) I can do that. Meet you there in twenty minutes? JW

 

(19: 08) Don’t punch me when I get there? SH

 

(19: 09) No promises. JW

 

 

(19: 11) I’ll bring a first aid kit. SH


	58. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, you cannot assume that! And stop spying. I’m back; it’s just creepy if you’re still watching John. SH

**Thursday 24th January**

(07: 29) I heard you went to dinner with John last night. MH

 

(07: 30) Ah Mycroft. You must know that the thing I look forward to most in the mornings is a text from you. SH

 

(07: 31) Can I assume that the dinner went badly? MH

 

 

(07: 33) No, you cannot assume that! And stop spying. I’m back; it’s just creepy if you’re still watching John. SH

 

(07: 34) So did it go well? MH

 

(07: 35) Why’re you so curious? SH

 

 

(07: 37) What can I say – I’ve become rather fond of the bloke. MH

 

 

(07: 39) You’re my brother! Shouldn’t you be on my side? SH

 

(07: 40) No. You’re an arse. MH

 

(07: 41) And you’re fat. SH

 

 

 

(07: 43) So how did dinner go? MH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(07: 49) It was fine. A little awkward, but there was smiling and laughing, so I think that’s a good thing. He didn’t come home to Baker Street, so I can’t be sure. SH

 

(07: 50) He’s not going to come back after one dinner. And if I were you Sherlock, I wouldn’t be attempting to pursue a relationship for a while. Try to build your friendship up with John again. MH

 

 

(07: 52) I know Mycroft. You don’t have to lecture me. SH

 

(07: 53) Good. I wasn’t going to. MH

 

 

 

 

(07: 57) At least he’s talking to me. SH

 

(07: 58) Yes, that is a plus. MH

 

 

 

(08: 01) Oh go start a war so I can complain about the traffic. SH

 


	59. Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick me up? JW

**Friday 25th January**

(13: 01) Are you working today? SH

 

 

 

(13: 04) No. Why? JW

 

 

(13: 06) Case. Man found dead in the back of his car. Will you come? SH

 

 

 

(13: 07) Why’re you taking this case? What’s interesting about it? JW

 

 

(13: 09) The man died in a car accident two weeks ago. However the body found in the back of the car had only been dead for three hours. SH

 

 

 

(13: 12) Pick me up? JW

 

(13: 14) Be there in two minutes. SH


	60. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know there’s been a bit of awkwardness between us the past week or so, and I’d like to put that behind us. Wipe the slate clean. JW

**Tuesday 29th January**

(17: 29) I don’t suppose you would like someone to help you with the rent? JW

 

(17: 30) That depends. Are you offering? SH

 

 

 

(17: 33) Yes. Working that case with you last Friday really reminded me of how much fun we can have together when there are no complications to worry about. JW

 

 

 

 

(17: 37) That run was pretty exhilarating. SH

 

(17: 38) And when you borrowed that woman’s neon pink jacket in order to question a witness; god, I nearly died laughing. JW

 

(17: 39) It worked, didn’t it? SH

 

 

(17: 41) Yeah, it did. JW

 

(17: 42) So, you’d like to come back to Baker Street? SH

 

 

(17: 44) Yes, I would. I’ve missed having you as my best friend. JW

 

 

 

(17: 47) You are more than welcome to take the spare room. Unless… SH

 

(17: 48) Unless? JW

 

(17: 49) Never mind. I’m not going to ask that of you. You’ve told me you don’t want to be with me again, and I’m going to respect your decision. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(17: 59) John? SH

 

 

 

(18: 02) I – thank you. That means a lot to me. JW

 

(18: 03) I know there’s been a bit of awkwardness between us the past week or so, and I’d like to put that behind us. Wipe the slate clean. JW

 

 

(18: 05) A restart? SH

 

(18: 06) Yeah, like that. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 14) Sherlock Holmes. SH

 

(18: 15) Pardon? JW

 

(18: 16) I’m Sherlock Holmes. You are? SH

 

 

(18: 18) Oh! A restart. I get it. JW

(18: 18) John Watson. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. JW

 

(18: 19) Pleasure is all mine. I hear that you’re a doctor? SH

 

(18: 20) Yeah, ex-army doctor. I do some surgeries at Bart’s currently. JW

 

(18: 21) The army? Fascinating. I’d love to hear some stories. SH

 

(18: 22) Sometime, maybe. But enough about me – what about you? What do you do? JW

 

(18: 23) I’m a consulting detective. Only one in the world – I invented the job. SH

 

(18: 24) Is that really something you can do? Just… make up your own job? JW

 

(18: 25) Well why not? There’s no rule against it. SH

 

(18: 26) I suppose you have a point there. I’d love to hear more about your job sometime. JW

 

(18: 27) Would you like to swap stories over a cup of coffee? SH

 

(18: 28) Bit late for coffee, don’t you think? JW

 

 

 

(18: 31) But I’d be up for dinner. Do you know any good restaurants? JW

 

 

(18: 33) There’s a small Italian restaurant that I’m rather fond of. I’m quite good friends with the owner, and he gives me discounts on the meals. SH

 

(18: 34) It sounds brilliant. I can meet you there if you give me the address. JW

 

 

(18: 36) I must insist on picking you up. It really would be no trouble at all. SH

 

(18: 37) That would be really kind of you. I appreciate it. JW

 

(18: 38) I’ll see you in ten minutes then… John Watson. SH

 

 

(18: 40) I’ll be the one waiting with bated breath. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 47) Thank you. Sherlock. JW


	61. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like everything has returned to normal back at Baker Street. MH

**Thursday 31st January**

(09: 23) So I heard that you moved back in with Sherlock. How’s it going? MH

 

 

(09: 25) Molly? How did you hear about that? JW

 

(09: 26) Greg. Sherlock was talking to him about it yesterday. MH

(09: 29) Oh. Um, yeah, it’s going fine. JW

 

(09: 30) Remarkable well, actually. JW

 

 

 

 

(09: 34) Oh? MH

 

(09: 35) Mh. We had dinner on Tuesday. It was nice. Normal really. Living with him for the past two days has been exactly like it was before Moriarty. JW

 

 

(09: 37) He even managed to blow up the toaster. Mrs. Hudson had a fit. JW

 

 

(09: 39) Sounds like everything has returned to normal back at Baker Street. MH

 

(09: 40) That’s really good John. I’m happy for you. You’ve had such a terrible time over the past two years, I’m glad something is finally going right for you. MH

 

 

 

(09: 43) Thanks Molly. That really means a lot to me. JW

 

 

(09: 45) Also, I don’t suppose you have an extra toaster you don’t need? JW

 

 

 

(09: 48) lol I’ll see what I can do for you. :) MH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to ask you a question. Are you all comfortable with the length of this fic? We've passed the 60 chapter mark (WOW), and I want to write MANY MORE chapters - but I don't know if I'm being too ambitious. Would you guys stick with me, even if this story reached something like 200 chapters? ~X


	62. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural is on in twenty-five minutes. I thought you might want to come home and watch it. You know, like we used to. JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your supportive messages at the end of my last chapter! :') I'll definitely keep writing this! And for a treat for you all - here's another chapter! ~X

**Wednesday 6th February**

(21: 24) Where are you right now? JW

 

(21: 25) Morgue. Molly has a lovely new sample of skin tissue that she’s letting me take home to experiment on. I was thinking of testing rashes caused by various plants around London. What do you think? SH

 

 

(21: 27) I think you’d better keep that away from the ham I have stored in the fridge. JW

 

(21: 28) Really, one day we just need to get you your own fridge to keep these things in. JW

 

 

(21: 30) Why’d you ask where I was? I thought I told you were I was going. SH

 

 

(21: 32) Just checking to make sure you hadn’t gone and drowned in the Thames while I wasn’t watching, or something. JW

 

 

 

(21: 35) Supernatural is on in twenty-five minutes. I thought you might want to come home and watch it. You know, like we used to. JW

 

 

 

(21: 38) I can pick up some popcorn on the way home. SH

 

(21: 39) Already have some at home. Is that a yes? JW

 

(21: 40) I can be home in twenty minutes. SH

 

(21: 41) That’s cutting it a little close. JW

 

(21: 42) I’m elbow deep in human intestines! Give me a break! SH

 

(21: 43) I didn’t need to know that. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(21: 50) Don’t start it without me! SH

 

 

 

 

 

(21: 55) Maybe they’ll explain the Men of Letters in this episode. JW

 

 

(21: 57) I hate the traffic in this damn city. SH

 

 

(21: 59) You’re going to miss it! JW

 

 

(22: 01) I hate London. SH

 

(22: 02) Haha, calm down Sherlock. I’m recording the episode. I’ll just start it from the beginning once you get here. JW

 

 

 

 

(22: 06) I hate you. Worried me for nothing. SH

 

(22: 07) It’s fun to watch you squirm. JW

 

 

(22: 09) You’d better have popcorn ready when I get home. SH

 

(22: 10) lol I think my only regret is that I didn’t get to see the panicked look on your face when you thought you were going to miss the show. JW

 

 

(22: 12) [Attached File: Photo 00007] SH

 

(22: 13) Real mature Sherlock. JW

 

(22: 14) An immature punishment for an immature joke. SH

 

(22: 15) I don’t see how you sticking your tongue out at me is a punishment. JW

 

 

(22: 17) Just deal with it. SH

(22: 17) Coming up now. SH

(22: 17) Alright, you weirdo. :) JW  


	63. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to know where my library card is. I just finished my book and I want to return it. Thinking about checking out that Game of Thrones book. You heard of it? JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I FORGOT TO ADD THIS CHAPTER - I AM SO SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE AFTER SUPERNATURAL AND BEFORE ENGAGEMENT. I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY, AND I AM FIXING MY MISTAKES. SO SORRY! ~X*

**Saturday 9th February**

(07: 09) How on earth are you gone from the flat already? What could you possibly be doing? I know for a fact that you don’t have any cases right now. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(07: 19) Went for a run. SH

 

(07: 20) You? You went on a run? For fun? You’re the laziest person I know when you don’t have a case! JW

 

 

 

(07: 23) I just went for a run – what do you want from me? SH

 

 

 

 

(07: 27) I want to know where my library card is. I just finished my book and I want to return it. Thinking about checking out that Game of Thrones book. You heard of it? JW

 

 

 

 

(07: 31) Why would you want to read that? It’s nothing but the mythical ramblings of a place that only exists inside the head of an old man. SH

 

(07: 32) So you have heard of it. JW

 

 

(07: 34) Just because you don’t like fiction, doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t. JW

 

 

 

 

(07: 38) Still pointless. SH

 

 

(07: 40) How about you come home, take a shower, tell me where my card is, and I’ll take you to the library too? JW

 

 

 

(07: 43) Don’t be pedestrian. Your card is under my skull. I hardly want to go to the library. SH

 

(07: 44) So I’ll just take my card and leave then. JW

 

 

(07: 46) I can be home in five minutes. SH

 

(07: 47) You’re such a child. JW

(07: 47) But I’ll wait for you. JW


	64. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I’m sorry… I was really excited. Wanted you to be one of the first people to know. MH

**Thursday 14th February**

(17: 01) Sherlock, I’ve got a date tonight, okay? There’s leftover meatloaf in the fridge, and if you don’t want that, there’s twenty dollars in my book that you can use to order a pizza or something. JW

(17: 02) You don’t have to treat me like I’m some kind of child. SH

 

(17: 05) I caught you playing with plastic boats in a bubble bath this morning. JW

 

(17: 09) Irrelevant. SH

 

(17: 11) Anyway – going on a date. That means don’t call me, don’t text me, and don’t send a blimp overhead with my name on it. In fact, the only reason you are allowed to contact me, is if you’re dying. And by dying, I mean someone shot a bullet into your head. Dying of boredom doesn’t count. JW

 

(17: 13) I’m not a child; I can understand a simple set on instructions. SH

(17: 14) Bubble bath. JW

 

(17: 16) Just go on your date already. I’m reading. SH

(17: 17) What’re you reading? JW

 

(17: 21) None of your business. SH

 

(17: 23) You’re reading Game of Thrones, aren’t you? JW

 

 

 

(17: 34) Told you it was good. JW

(17: 35) Shut up. SH

(17: 36) Enjoy the book Sherlock. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 40) Guess what? MH

(18: 41) Molly? I’m kind of on a date right now. What do you want? JW

 

(18: 43) Gee, I’m sorry… I was really excited. Wanted you to be one of the first people to know. MH

 

(18: 46) I’m sorry Molly. That was very rude of me. What happened? JW

 

(18: 48) Greg proposed to me! I said yes! MH

 

(18: 50) Wow! Congrats! That’s fantastic news! JW

 

(18: 52) [Attached File: Photo 24759] MH

 

(18: 54) Wow, Greg really went all out on the ring, didn’t he? It’s beautiful Molly. JW

 

(18: 57) Thank you! :) Okay, I’ll let you get back to your date! Talk to you later! MH


	65. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you busy? John thinks it’s rude that I’m texting you so early in the morning. SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hit 400 kudos! I'm so freaking excited about that - 400! Wow, you guys are really amazing; and for that I'm giving you the next chapter a day early! Love you all! <3 ~X

**Friday 15th February**

(07: 17) John has informed me that you’ve become engaged to Lestrade. Please accept my congratulations. SH

 

(07: 20) Thank you Sherlock. That means a lot to me. MH

(07: 21) You and John are invited to the wedding of course. We’re not sure when we’re going to have it, but I’ll let you know when we decide. MH

 

(07: 23) Of course. SH  
(07: 23) Are you busy? John thinks it’s rude that I’m texting you so early in the morning. SH

 

(07: 25) John would think that. It’s alright Sherlock, you’re not interrupting anything. MH

(07: 26) What could I possibly be interrupting? SH

 

(07: 29) Oh. SH

 

(07: 31) John just explained it to me. Said you and Lestrade might be engaging in… amorous activities because of your new labels of attachment. SH

(07: 32) John said that? MH

(07: 33) I exchanged many coarse terms for my own. SH

 

(07: 35) How is John? I wasn’t expecting him to be home this early. MH

(07: 36) He doesn’t want to talk about. SH

(07: 37) Crashed and burned? MH

(07: 38) Terribly. Didn’t even make a second date. SH

(07: 39) Poor bloke. He’s so nice, I don’t understand why he has such a terrible time with women. I am rather proud of him for being able to get a date though. It has only been three months since Mary died. Honestly, if I were in that woman’s position, I would have been able to pick up on that. MH

 

(07: 42) Maybe I could try setting him up with one of my friends. MH

 

(07: 45) Sherlock? Do you have an opinion? MH

 

 

 

 

(07: 57) John’s love life is no affair of mine. I couldn’t care less what kind of dull bimbo he dates. SH

(07: 58) That insinuates that you do care a little bit. MH

 

 

(08: 03) Sherlock, if you ever want to talk about it, just give me a call. I’m a pretty good listener. MH

 

(08: 06) John is my best friend. Of course I’m going to care about him. SH

(08: 07) You look sad when you think he can’t see you. MH

 

 

(08: 14) Are you okay? Don’t just say you are, because I know what that means – looking sad when you think no one can see you. MH

(08: 15) You can see me. SH

(08: 16) I don’t count. MH

(08: 17) What I’m trying to say is, if there’s anything I can do – anything you need, anything at all – you can have me. No, I just mean if there’s anything you need, it’s fine. MH

 

(08: 20) What could I need from you? SH

(08: 21) Nothing. I don’t know. A chat? Someone who understands? MH

 

 

(08: 28) You’re wrong you know. You do count. You’ve always counted and I’ve always trusted you. But you’re right. I’m not okay. SH

(08: 29) Tell me what’s wrong. MH

 

 

 

(08: 39) I’m sorry. I can’t. Maybe another time. SH

(08: 40) Up to you Sherlock. My number is always available. MH


	66. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll quiet down. SH

**Monday 18th February**

(23: 34) Could you stop fucking moving? JW

 

(23: 36) No. SH

(23: 37) Sherlock, I’m trying to fucking sleep. Please shut up. JW

(23: 38) It’s hardly my fault you had a bad day at work. Don’t take your frustrations out on me. SH

(22: 39) I wouldn’t, except you’re playing the bloody violin like a bloody dying cat! JW

 

(22: 42) Thank you. JW

 

 

 

(22: 50) If you so much as even dare think of shooting the wall at this time of night, I swear to God Sherlock, I’ll march downstairs and strangle you myself. JW

(22: 51) That’s a rather dull way to kill me. Can’t you be more creative? SH

 

(22: 54) I will slash your neck open, rip your tongue out, and play your vocal cords like a violin! JW

 

(22: 56) Creative enough for you? JW

(22: 58) I’ll quiet down. SH

(22: 59) Thank you. JW  
 **Tuesday 19th February**

 

(00: 03) Do you want to talk about it? SH

 

(00: 07) About what Sherlock? JW

(00: 08) Your day at work. SH

 

(00: 10) No. Not really. JW  
(00: 10) Okay. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(00: 25) It wasn’t anything about my work that was bothering me. Work was fine. I love working surgery. JW

(00: 26) It’s just…. an old girlfriend of mine came in. Helen. With her four year old son. We used to date back in Uni – I hardly recognized her. JW

 

(00: 28) She just seemed so… happy. Her son had a mild cold, but she was checking up to see that his asthma wasn’t interfering. We had a bit of a chat. Her husband is this bloke named Jerry, who’s a dentist. A dentist! Of all things. They’ve been married for about six years now. Happily. She’s two months pregnant with her second child. JW

 

(00: 31) It just made me realize… I’m turning forty in a month. You still have four years to get there, so you don’t understand quite yet… but god, forty used to seem so old. I don’t feel old. But I’m getting there. I’m getting grey hairs, my leg hurts – not very often, but sometimes. I don’t have any kids – I don’t even have a girlfriend to speak of. I don  
(00: 31) ’t know, seeing her just made me mad at myself. JW

 

(00: 33) My parents were married when they were twenty and twenty three years old. My Dad was thirty-eight when I went off to Uni. That’s younger than I am now! I just really thought I’d be married by now… having kids. Seeing Helen just kind of reinforced the idea that I’m stuck in a loop that I just can’t get out of. So, I’m mad at myself. I’m mad, because  
(00: 33) I don’t like the way that my life is turning out, and there’s not much I can do to change it. JW

 

(00: 36) Why not adopt? If you want kids so badly, just have one. People do it all the time. SH

 

(00: 38) Because I can’t do that. I know, I know some people do it, but raising a child isn’t something I think I could handle on my own. Not with work at the surgery, and helping you on cases – I’d go mad trying to do it all. I need – I want – someone to raise a child with. JW

(00: 39) And don’t, don’t volunteer to be that someone Sherlock. Because… well quite frankly I think you would kill a child! JW

(00: 40) Thanks for that vote of confidence. SH

(00: 41) Sorry. You have to admit, you’re not the best with children. JW

 

(00: 43) But thank you. For listening. It means a lot that you’d let me vent to you, even though there’s nothing you can really do to fix it. JW

(00: 44) Anytime. SH

 

(00: 47) There’s some tea and two sleeping pills just outside your door. If you want. SH

 

 

(00: 52) Thanks Sherlock. Goodnight. JW

(00: 53) Goodnight. SH


	67. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that Greg and I have decided on a date for the wedding. May 18th. You and Sherlock are both invited. MH

**Thursday 21st February**

(11: 49) John? You got a moment? MH

(11: 50) Yeah, Molly, what is it? JW

 

(11: 52) I just wanted to let you know that Greg and I have decided on a date for the wedding. May 18th. You and Sherlock are both invited. MH

 

(11: 54) That’s great Molly, thanks. I’ll make sure Sherlock comes. JW

(11: 55) Do you have any songs that you’d like to be put on the playlist? We’re getting a DJ. MH

(11: 56) No, Molly, pick whatever songs you like. Your wedding. JW

 

(12: 00) Can I ask you something personal? MH

(12: 01) Shoot. JW

 

(12: 04) What do you think of Sherlock? MH

 

(12: 08) I think he’s brilliant. Arrogant and a bit public school, but he’s rather sweet when he wants to be. Great friend if you can stand his attitude. Why? JW

(12: 09) Nothing. MH

(12: 10) Molly. JW

(12: 11) No, it’s nothing. I’m not going to interfere. It’s between you and Sherlock. MH

 

 

(12: 17) Did Sherlock talk to you? JW

(12: 18) Is there something between you? MH

 

(12: 18) No! JW

 

(12: 21) Well, it’s complicated. JW

 

 

(12: 27) I heard your date the other day didn’t go very well. Would you like me to set you up with one of my friends? MH

 

(12: 29) Thanks Molly, but not thanks. I just had that one date to see if I was ready for that, but I’m really not. I just had zero interest in the whole thing. JW

 

(12: 32) I don’t think I’m going to try and date just anyone. Someone will have to really strike my fancy for a date. Just groping around in the dark is getting kind of old. JW

 

(12: 34) I’m sure you’ll find someone John. You’re a great guy. MH

(12: 35) Thanks Molly. JW


	68. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY DESTROY A COUCH?! JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today is my 18th birthday, and my gift to you all is a longer, very fluffy chapter! Enjoy! ~X

**Sunday 31st March**

(17: 22) You know, generally when it’s someone’s birthday, they don’t have to buy other people gifts. JW

 

(17: 23) My phone broke. I needed a new one. SH

(17: 24) You could have at least remembered to bring your wallet when we went to the store. JW

(17: 25) Are you at least happy with your new phone? JW

 

(17: 27) Yes. Very much so. Thank you. SH

(17: 28) You’re welcome. You know, not really as good as someone wishing them a happy birthday… on their birthday…. when they’re turning forty. JW

 

(17: 31) Wishing someone a happy birthday is pointless. So you’re another day older? No one cares. You don’t even feel older than you did yesterday. SH

 

(17: 33) Thanks Sherlock. That really makes me feel better about a day that I’ve been dreading for months. Real nice. JW

(17: 34) I’m going out. JW

(17: 35) Where? SH

(17: 36) Library, if you care to know. I’m going to read there. I don’t care to stay here while you just sit there and talk to me through text instead of out loud like normal people. JW

(17: 37) Have fun. SH

(17: 38) Bite me. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(21: 15) Are you done reading? SH

 

(21: 19) No. JW

 

(21: 21) Can you come home please? I might have accidentally destroyed the couch. SH

 

(21: 24) HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY DESTROY A COUCH?! JW

(21: 25) Fine! I’m coming home. Mad at you though. JW

(21: 26) I need to lock you up when I leave home. One of these days you’ll accidentally stab your own eye out. JW

(21: 27) Seriously Sherlock. It’s my birthday. You couldn’t have been nice for just one day? JW

 

(21: 29) Fine, don’t reply to me. See how much I care. JW

 

(21: 33) Two minutes away from the flat. Please have the first aid kit out if you’ve hurt yourself again. I don’t want to search for bandages if I have to wrap your hands up. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(23: 48) You seriously organized that whole thing on your own? JW

(23: 49) It’s your fortieth birthday John. Did you really think I wasn’t going to throw you a party? SH

(23: 50) You purposely said those things to me to get me out of the flat so everyone could come over, and then you lied about destroying our couch so that I could come home, and you’re still only talking to me through text. JW

(23: 51) Doing an experiment. Talking is boring. SH

 

(23: 54) You are, without a doubt, the most insane human being I have ever had the privilege to call my friend. JW

(23: 55) You got everyone here! Molly, Greg, Mrs. Hudson, Sarah, Sally, Anderson – you even got my old rugby mates here. I didn’t even know you knew who they were. JW

 

(23: 58) I’m keeping the pictures of you blowing out the candles on your cake. SH

(23: 59) Then I hope you don’t mind my keeping the picture of you with cake on your face. JW

 **Monday 1st April**  
(00: 00) I don’t appreciate that you squished cake into my face. SH

(00: 01) Come on, it was adorable. JW

 

(00: 03) Your friend’s dog licked my face. SH

(00: 04) I’m keeping that picture too. JW

 

(00: 06) I do have a question though. You told everyone to bring presents, which, by the way, all of them were brilliant, but you didn’t get me anything. JW

(00: 07) Yes I did. SH

(00: 08) You didn’t give it to me though. JW

(00: 09) I didn’t? I thought I told you earlier. You mustn’t have been listening. Earlier today I bought myself a small fridge for my experiments. It'll be delivered in a week. SH

 

(00: 11) Sorry, that seems more like a present for you, than a present for me. JW

(00: 12) Don’t be dull John. I am relinquishing rein of the main fridge to you. You won’t have to complain about my experiments contaminating the food anymore. SH

 

(00: 15) That, and I got you reservations for that new Italian restaurant you’ve been wanting to go to. It’s for the 19th at 8pm, so you shouldn’t be late. SH

(00: 16) Are you kidding me? I’ve looked at the prices for that place! Sherlock, it’s a place for actors and stars to dine at – not me. JW

(00: 17) Don’t be ridiculous. And it’s all paid for. You can’t refuse. I got you a second ticket, in case you wanted to take a date, but you’re free to go by yourself. SH

 

(00: 19) You’re not going with me? JW

(00: 20) I wasn’t counting myself. I got the reservations for you so that you could have an evening alone if you wanted. No distractions. No strings. I’d leave you alone for the whole evening. SH

 

 

(00: 25) I’d like you to come with me. On the 19th. JW  
(00: 25) Please. It’ll be more fun with you anyway. JW

 

(00: 28) I’d love to. SH

 

(00: 31) Although I do think I’m going to appreciate the fridge a lot more. JW

 

(00: 33) Thank you Sherlock. I know sometimes I assume you’re being thoughtless and inconsiderate, and I’m sorry that I yelled at you earlier. The party was wonderful. JW

(00: 34) You only turn forty once. SH

(00: 35) Just so you know, when you turn 40, I’m going to make a huge spectacle of it too. JW

(00: 36) I look forward to it. SH

 

(00: 39) Well, I’m going to hit the sack. Goodnight. JW

 

 

(00: 44) [To Molly Hooper] Remember when you offered to listen if I needed to talk? SH

 

(00: 46) Bit of a weird time to do it, but yeah. MH

(00: 47) I’m in love with John Watson. SH  
(00: 48) And he just kissed me on the cheek to thank me for the birthday party. SH


	69. Sum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s the sum of it, yes. The sad story of how Sherlock Holmes contracted a weakness. SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn't realize until I uploaded this chapter - but this is my 69th chapter, and I didn't do any sexy times for it! Maybe chapter 169 ;)*

**Monday 1st April**

(06: 01) Okay, let me see if I’ve got everything straight. MH

 

(06: 05) Two years ago, you and John started a relationship. MH

(06: 06) Yes. SH

(06: 07) You were together, secretly, for almost five months, when you cheated on him with someone named Vector? MH

(06: 08) Victor. And unfortunately, yes. SH

(06: 09) Alright. So, John then moved out and was gone for two months? He moved back in after you were kidnapped and abused, right? MH

(06: 10) Yes. SH

(06: 11) And then, shortly after, he started dating Mary, at which, you decided that it would be best if you just hid your feelings and let him be happy with her? MH

(06: 12) Yes. SH

(06: 13) Then a month later, you faked your death. Just shy of a year later, John and Mary get in a car accident, which left Mary dead and John comatose. MH

(06: 14) Yes. SH

(06: 15) So, you came back a few weeks after that, but John didn’t want anything to do with you? MH

(06: 16) Correct. SH

(06: 17) But he moved back in with you after you two worked on another case together? MH

(06: 18) Yes. SH

(06: 19) And so the past couple weeks you’ve kept the fact that you’re still in love with him, hidden from him, because you don’t want to cause him any more emotional heartbreak? MH

(06: 20) That’s the sum of it, yes. The sad story of how Sherlock Holmes contracted a weakness. SH

(06: 21) Love isn’t a weakness Sherlock. MH

 

 

 

(06: 29) Except it is Molly. All my years, I’ve done the best to organize my brain so it is easier to utilize for my work, but there’s still moments when my mind is like a blender of information – all jumbled and confusing, and it’s so difficult to see things. But the slightest touch from John, or just a simple word from him, and suddenly I can focus. He’s the ultimate drug of clarity, and it’s a weakness that I’ve become addicted to him. SH

 

 

(06: 36) It’s a weakness, that even though John gives me clarity, he can confound me just as easily. He drives me to distraction as easily as concentration. With him, I can strive to impress and solve puzzles in record-breaking speeds. But at the same time, he can cause me to spend hours fretting over the words I say, or any gesture I make towards him – he makes me concerned about him. About his wellbeing, his mind, his heart, his happiness… all of it. SH

 

(06: 39) My Pa used to tell me that the ultimate form of love was when your happiness relied entirely upon the happiness of another person. MH

 

(06: 41) Yes well, I want John to be happy. Whether that is with me, or without me, it doesn’t matter. SH

(06: 42) So you don’t want me to help you out? MH

(06: 43) No. I was fine being alone before John Watson. I’ll be fine now. I simply needed someone to air my thoughts to. Usually I air my thoughts to John, but given the topic. SH

 

 

(06: 49) I understand. Not particularly happy about you sacrificing your own happiness, but I understand. MH

 

(06: 51) I never said I was unhappy Molly. I have my best friend back, and he doesn’t hate me. Yes, I’m in love with him, but I can live with never having those feelings returned again. No, I’m quite content with my current situation. SH

 

(06: 54) And yet you had such an extreme reaction to a kiss on the cheek from him. MH

(06: 55) John will be waking soon, and I need a shower before he takes the bathroom. Promise me you won’t tell him Molly. SH

 

 

(07: 00) I promise. MH


	70. Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Sherlock looked at John in a way that was a bit more friendly than normal between two men – but I had no idea of just how desperately in love with John he is. MH

**Tuesday 2nd April**

(08: 27) You knew, didn’t you? You knew about Sherlock and John’s relationship. MH

 

(08: 29) What? Molly hang on I can’t txt. Sherlock is yelling at me for being an idiot. GL

(08: 30) Again? Sorry. MH

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 45) He finally left. sorry. good thing John can always calm him down. GL

(08: 46) Don’t ignore my earlier text Greg Lestrade. MH

 

(08: 49) Yes, alright I knew! bloody left a voicemail on my phone of the 2 of them having sex, how could I not know? GL

(08: 50) What?! MH

(08: 51) Never mind. not important. yes, I knew about their relationship when they had it. how did u find out? GL

 

(08: 54) Remember the birthday party Sherlock threw for John? Apparently, after we all left, John kissed Sherlock on the cheek. He texted me to rant about it. MH

(08: 55) John? GL

(08: 56) No, Sherlock! God, Greg, I feel terrible. He told me the whole story. I always thought Sherlock looked at John in a way that was a bit more friendly than normal between two men – but I had no idea of just how desperately in love with John he is. MH

 

(08: 58) They’re so complicated it’s ridiculous. almost makes my first wife sound like a walk in the park. GL

(08: 59) She was a bitch. MH

 

 

(09: 04) I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before! GL

(09: 05) You haven’t, that was written. MH

(09: 06) Oh, god, u r going to have to say that when i get home. i can’t imagine ur sweet little voice saying that word. i might even have to record it! GL

(09: 07) Shut up! MH

 

(09: 09) I love you Molly. GL

(09: 10) I love you too Greg. MH

 

 

(09: 15) So, why’re you txting me about Sherlock and John? GL

(09: 16) I think they need some help. MH

(09: 17) With what? GL

(09: 18) With each other! MH

 

(09: 20) Right, right. what do you want me to do? we’re not 16 – I can’t just shove them in a closet for 7 mins in heaven. GL

 

(09: 22) No, we can’t do that. We’ll have to be careful and subtle. If either of them figures out we’re trying to mess with their romantic life, they’ll throw a fit. MH

(09: 23) Remind me again y we have to interfere at all? GL

(09: 24) Because they’re not going to figure it out on their own! They need a little help. MH

(09: 25) I think they might resent that. John particularly. GL

 

(09: 29) Alright then. Remind me again why two men who obviously love each other are refusing to just be happy? MH

 

(09: 32) Fine. what do you want me 2 do? GL


	71. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock quite frankly, I don’t want to know what you’re doing in bed. I just want you to stop it, go to the store, and buy some tea. JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I went overboard today and wrote more chapters than what I know what to do with - starting tomorrow (August 26th) at 11:00 am Pacific Daylight Time, I will be posting one chapter every hour for seven hours. Which means a total of SEVEN new chapters. So stay tuned in, and I'll see you tomorrow. ~X

**Wednesday 3rd April**

(06: 15) We’re out of tea. Go get some. JW  
(06: 15) Why? SH

(06: 16) Because we’re out, and I’d like to drink some. JW

(06: 17) Even if I went out to the store, which I don’t, which one do you think will be open at this time? SH  
(06: 18) The convenience store on the corner that’s open 24/7. JW

(06: 19) If it’s so convenient, you go get it. SH

(06: 20) I’m busy making pancakes. JW  
(06: 21) Really? SH

(06: 22) Yes. If you weren’t lazing about in bed, you would know that. JW  
(06: 22) Not lazing. Not sleeping. SH

(06: 23) Sherlock quite frankly, I don’t want to know what you’re doing in bed. I just want you to stop it, go to the store, and buy some tea. JW

 

(06: 26) I don’t want to. SH  
(06: 27) What does want have anything to do with it? JW

(06: 28) I’m not going to bribe you either. You ought to do this out of the goodness of your heart because I’m making you breakfast. JW  
(06: 28) You’re making pancakes for me? SH

(06: 29) Of course, you idiot. I’m not going to make pancakes for just myself. Besides, you promised that you would eat at least one full meal a day, remember? JW

(06: 30) Are you making eggs too? SH  
(06: 30) Yes. And sausage. And bacon. JW

(06: 31) Will you scramble the eggs? SH  
(06: 31) I’ll even add cheese. JW

(06: 32) Lemon and Ginger tea? SH  
(06: 32) Please. And peppermint, Sarah says that’s awfully good, but I’ve never tried it. JW

(06: 33) Back in ten. SH  
(06: 33) I’ll keep your eggs hot. Idiot. JW


	72. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sat roughly in the middle of the theatre, John between Sherlock and I. Before the movie started, John bribed Sherlock with jellybeans to not spoil the movie. Do you have any idea why jellybeans would convince Sherlock to shut up? MH

**Friday 5th April**

(15: 27) John can u do me a favour? GL

(15: 28) Sure. What do you need? JW

 

(15: 30) Molly wants 2 go c this movie at the theatre tonight – it’s the sequel to that Monster’s Inc. movie that was out all those years ago. u remember right? the 1 where the monsters used doors to scare children? GL

(15: 31) Yeah, I watched it with one of Mrs. Hudson’s granddaughters once. JW

 

(15: 33) Great! can u and Sherlock go with Molly 2 see it tonight? i think it starts at 5. i’m busy. GL

 

(15: 35) Seems a bit odd. Why can’t she just go by herself? Or wait another day so you can go with her? JW

 

 

(15: 40) She’s just really got it into her head 2 see it tonight. she’s busy for the next week and she’s dying to see it. plus, she thinks going 2 the movies by urself takes away from the fun of the whole experience. GL

 

(15: 42) Fine, I guess. But do I have to take Sherlock? I think he’d just ruin the movie for everyone. He’d probably predict the ending within the first fifteen minutes. JW

 

(15: 45) Doesn’t he get cabin fever? shouldn’t u take him out? besides I think Molly would enjoy a movie w/ the 2 of u. GL

(15: 46) First, lets not talk about Sherlock like he’s my pet. But okay, I’ll try and convince Sherlock. JW

(15: 47) Thanks! I owe u one mate. GL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 44) [To Molly Hooper] How was the movie? GL

(18: 45) It was actually really good. You and I will have to go see it again sometime. MH

(18: 46) Ok, but how did things go w/ John and Sherlock? GL

 

(18: 50) Right! Well, we sat roughly in the middle of the theatre, John between Sherlock and I. Before the movie started, John bribed Sherlock with jellybeans to not spoil the movie. Do you have any idea why jellybeans would convince Sherlock to shut up? MH

(18: 51) No idea. good thing to remember 4 later though. go on. GL

 

(18: 55) So, more or less they seemed fine with each other. Just normal, friend vibes off the two of them. So about a half hour into the movie, I got John to go back to the concession stand and buy a bag of popcorn. Hoping, that, you know, the cliché of both of them reaching for some popcorn at the same time might happen. MH

(18: 56) Did it? GL

(18: 57) I’m getting there! MH

 

(19: 01) John came back with the popcorn, and for the most part Sherlock ignored the food. Getting a bit desperate, I told them I was leaving for the loo for a few minutes. I actually had to go, so I went to the loo, and when I came back, I sat a few rows behind them for a few minutes. Maybe it was just me, but I think I saw them leaning a bit closer to eac  
(19: 01) h other. And at one point, I did see John turn his head towards Sherlock to whisper something in his ear – but from where I was sitting, I couldn’t hear what he said. MH

 

(19: 04) Eventually I had to go sit back in my seat next to John. But when I sat back down, Sherlock was definitely eating some of the popcorn. I watched out of the corner of my eye for the rest of the movie – and there was definitely a moment where their hands touched when they were reaching for popcorn. The theatre was dark, but I swear I saw John blush. MH

 

(19: 07) I feel like we r back in public school, trying to set our friends up w/ each other. GL

(19: 08) And I felt ridiculous asking John for that favour! GL

(19: 09) And quite frankly, i still don’t understand how making the 2 of them go see a movie w/ u is going to make them get together. GL

 

(19: 11) It’s like you said – we can’t just thrust the two of them into a closet and expect them to just hook up. We have to put them into situations that will make them realize that they WANT to be together. One small step at a time. MH

 

(19: 14) Fine. still feel ridiculous though. GL

 

(19: 16) You know, I’m awful grateful for you doing this for me. If you come home soon, I could show you just how grateful I am… ;) MH

 

(19: 19) I think i’ll be able 2 handle feeling ridiculous for a while. be home soon. GL


	73. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is always so fashionable; I thought he might be able to help. MH

**Tuesday 9th April**

(12: 07) John, are you busy later? MH

 

(12: 09) I don’t think so. I’m not working today, and Sherlock doesn’t have a case. Why? What do you need Molly? JW

 

(12: 11) I was wondering if you and Sherlock would come over for a bit? I’m planning the after party of my wedding, and I’m not particularly good with colour schemes and the like. Sherlock is always so fashionable; I thought he might be able to help. MH

 

 

(12: 16) He said he’s fine with coming over. Said something about owing you a favour? JW

(12: 17) Oh yes, I nearly forgot about that. MH

 

(12: 19) Just curious, but how long do you think it’ll take? It’s just, Sherlock and I watch Supernatural on Tuesdays. It comes on at ten. JW

 

(12: 21) Oh no, I don’t think it’ll take that long! MH

(12: 22) Great. We’ll be right over, Sherlock just needs to shower. The idiot somehow spilled his jar of eyeballs down his front. JW

(12: 23) Oh dear. I’ll have to see about getting him some new ones. MH

(12: 24) Would you? That’d be fantastic Molly! He’s been sulking for the past ten minutes because the eyeballs have been contaminated. JW

(12: 25) Yeah, it’s no problem at all. Might take a week or two, but I think I can do it. MH

 

 

(12: 30) Sherlock says thank you. JW

 

(12: 32) Tell Sherlock he’s welcome. I’ll see you two when you get here. MH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(14: 06) how is the matchmaking going? GL

(14: 07) The good news is that Sherlock is actually really fantastic at organizing things. With his help, I’ve already got more of our wedding planned than I have the past few weeks by myself. MH

 

(14: 09) Sorry i haven’t been helping much. I’ll make it up to you – this weekend, u and i can go through bands or djs for the wedding. GL

(14: 10) That’d be great Greg. MH

 

(14: 14) Wait, u said good news. what’s the bad news? GL

 

(14: 17) The bad news is that I think I made John sad by accident. He’s been in the loo for the past ten minutes, and I’m starting to get worried. I think he’s remembering the process of getting ready for his wedding. MH

 

(14: 19) Oh god. i didn’t even think about that. GL

(14: 20) Sherlock went to go talk to him. I can’t hear what they’re saying from the living room, and I feel too guilty to eavesdrop. MH

 

 

 

(14: 30) Sherlock came back with John, and he looks much happier now. Wish I knew what Sherlock said to him. MH

(14: 31) I think him being happy is all that matters. we didn’t start this 2 make him miserable. GL

 

(14: 33) I think you’re right. On the bright side, they’re sitting closer now. And John is actively participating in giving ideas. MH

(14: 34) You know, i’m starting 2 think that this might work after all. GL


	74. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to recall a certain detective wearing cake on his face. JW

**Wednesday 17th April**

(17: 52) Mrs. Hudson baked a cake. JW

 

(17: 54) Good for her. Age isn’t affecting her ability to cook. SH

(17: 55) She baked the cake for us Sherlock. JW

 

(17: 58) Why would she do that? SH

(17: 59) She said that she had extra ingredients. She was helping one of her granddaughters make some cupcakes for a bake sale. JW

 

(18: 02) How many granddaughters does she even have? SH

 

(18: 04) Five? I think? There’s Billie, Catherine, Freema, Elisabeth, Karen, Alex, and Jenna-Louise. JW

(18: 05) John that’s seven. SH

 

(18: 08) I’m pretty sure she only has five though… who do the other two belong to? Because I’ve seen all seven of those girls hanging around her. JW

 

(18: 11) Well, Mrs. Hudson has four sons – John, Christopher, David and Matt. Which children belong to which son? SH

(18: 12) I thought John was Matt’s husband? JW

 

(18: 15) Is he? SH

(18: 16) Pretty sure. Seems a bit odd to snog your brother in the middle of the hall. JW

 

 

(18: 21) I give up. I no longer care how many grandchildren she has. SH

 

(18: 23) The POINT of the conversation Sherlock, is that she baked us a cake. JW

(18: 24) So? SH  
(18: 25) I don’t know what to do with it! JW

(18: 26) Eat it? Isn’t that what people normally do with cake? SH

 

(18: 28) I seem to recall a certain detective wearing cake on his face. JW

 

(18: 32) I am going to find and destroy the picture you kept of that. SH

(18: 33) Oh come on, it was adorable. JW

(18: 34) I don’t believe that word associates with my name well. SH

 

(18: 36) Just come home and eat this cake, okay? JW

(18: 37) Send it to Mycroft. SH

 

(18: 40) I don’t think he would find much humor in that. And I’d like to stay on his good side. JW

 

(18: 42) Trust me, you’re more on his good side than I am. SH

 

(18: 44) Actually, I wouldn’t mind your help with this case. SH

(18: 45) Really? JW

(18: 46) [File Attached: Google Maps Location] Meet me here in ten minutes. Seven if you can manage it. Come armed. SH

(18: 47) I’ll be there. Will you eat the cake afterwards? JW

 

(18: 49) If neither of us gets shot tonight, I will gladly help you eat that cake. SH


	75. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m thrilled that you thought of this party, by the way. Good opportunity to get the two of them looking fancy around each other. MH

**Sunday 21st April**

(19: 22) Are u coming? GL

(19: 23) Yes, I am! Sorry I’m running late. There was an accident on the roads. I’m changing now – should be at the Yard by eight. MH

 

(19: 26) John and Sherlock are here. GL

(19: 27) They got there on time? MH

(19: 28) Seeing as though we r throwing this party 4 Sherlock, John forced him to arrive on time. GL

 

(19: 30) I’m thrilled that you thought of this party, by the way. Good opportunity to get the two of them looking fancy around each other. MH

(19: 31) Well, the case he solved last week restored about 1 million quid to the force. really, was the least i could do. every1 down here seemed in favour of the idea of a bit of a celebration. GL

 

(19: 33) How do they look Greg? Enjoying themselves? MH

 

(19: 36) Sherlock looks a bit surly, but u know how he is about parties in general. they r both dressed very nicely. John seems to be enjoying himself. GL

 

(19: 39) You’re playing music yes? MH

(19: 40) Yes. people r dancing. John is currently dancing with Jenny. on the bright side, it’s very obvious that Sherlock is staring at him. GL

(19: 41) John has danced with about 4 of the women on the force – but all of the women he’s danced with have been married. so at least that’s good. GL

 

(19: 44) It’s a shame we can’t just force them to dance with each other. MH

(19: 45) I think that would be a bit awkward. GL

 

(19: 47) What are you wearing? GL

(19: 48) My red dress. The one I wore to meet your parents. MH

(19: 49) U r going to be the most gorgeous woman at the party. GL

 

(19: 51) You’re just saying that because we’re together. MH  
(19: 51) I’m not. GL

(19: 52) I love you. MH  
(19: 53) Love you too. GL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(20: 23) John, I’m not having fun. SH

(20: 24) Seriously? You’re texting me? I’m across the room from you! JW

(20: 25) You texted back. SH

(20: 26) Don’t glare at me! I didn’t want this party! SH  
(20: 26) I want to go home. SH

(20: 27) Dance with someone. You’ll be less bored. I’m getting punch. JW

(20: 28) Will you dance with me? SH

(20: 29) Don’t spill your punch. You’ll ruin your suit. SH  
(20: 30) Why are you shaking your head at me? SH

 

(20: 32) Sherlock, I don’t feel comfortable dancing with you in front of all these people. Next time, when there’s a smaller crowd. Okay? JW

(20: 32) Promise? SH  
(20: 32) Yes, I promise. JW

(20: 33) We’ll stay for another half hour and then we’ll go home. Can you live with that? JW  
(20: 33) Yes. I’ll go dance with Molly. SH  
(20: 34) If you can tear her away from Greg. He hasn’t taken his eyes off her since she got here. JW

(20: 35) In his defense, that red dress is rather flattering on her. SH  
(20: 35) Did you just give Molly Hooper a compliment? JW  
(20: 35) Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold. SH

 

 

(20: 40) [To Molly Hooper] John can’t take his eyes off of u dancing w/ Sherlock. GL


	76. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, that would be great. Been eating nothing but Chinese for the past week, and I think I’m going to hurl if I so much as have to look at another dumpling. JW

**Monday 29th April**

(14: 13) Would u and Sherlock like 2 go 2 dinner w/ Molly and i? she wants to try this Greek restaurant, thought u 2 might enjoy it. change from that take out food u always have. GL

 

(14: 15) Actually, that would be great. Been eating nothing but Chinese for the past week, and I think I’m going to hurl if I so much as have to look at another dumpling. JW

 

(14: 17) Great. how about Wednesday? i would suggest tonight, but Molly just texted me saying that her sister is coming to visit for the day, and I would suggest tomorrow, but Molly told me about the Supernatural ritual u and Sherlock have on Tues. GL

(14: 18) Thanks. Wednesday sounds fine. Thank you. JW

 

(14: 22) Is it a formal restaurant? Do I have to dress to the nines or anything? JW

(14: 23) It looks like a mix between formal and casual. i wouldn’t go wearing summer garb, but there’s no need to rent a tux or anything. GL

(14: 24) At least I don’t have to worry about Sherlock breaking the dress code. Everything he wears looks fancy. JW

(14: 25) I’m sure u will be fine. GL

 

(14: 29) Did you make reservations? JW

(14: 30) Yes. 6 pm. GL

(14: 31) Sounds good. JW


	77. Greek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two go ahead and enjoy the Greek food without us. I’ll pay you back for your inconvenience. MH

**Wednesday 1st May**

(18: 00) John, I’m so sorry. A family emergency came up at the last minute. Greg and I won’t be able to make it to dinner tonight. MH

(18: 01) That’s fine Molly, I understand. Take care of your family. JW

(18: 02) You two go ahead and enjoy the Greek food without us. I’ll pay you back for your inconvenience. MH

(18: 03) Molly, it’s fine. You don’t have to pay for anything. Sherlock and I needed a new change of venue anyway. Don’t worry about it. JW

(18: 04) Thanks for understanding. MH

 

 

(18: 09) John says you and Molly aren’t coming because of a family emergency. SH

(18: 10) Yeah, sorry about that. GL

(18: 11) May I ask what kind of family emergency? SH

 

(18: 15) Molly’s sister was in a car accident. GL

(18: 16) Jeanne or Samantha? SH

(18: 17) Jeanne. we r going to the hospital to make sure she’s ok. GL

 

(18: 19) Well, I hope she’s okay. SH

(18: 20) Yeah, me too. GL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(18: 50) Are you okay? JW

(18: 51) You went to the loo in order to text me? SH  
(18: 51) It’s just easier, isn’t it? JW

(18: 52) If something is wrong, you can just text me without having to look at me. There’s no judgment. JW  
(18: 52) I don’t know. You seem to like texting. JW

(18: 53) Do you not like the food? We can leave, you know. We don’t have to eat here. JW

(18: 54) No, John, the food is fine. The company is fine, it’s all fine. SH  
(18: 54) Then what’s bothering you? JW

 

(18: 56) Molly’s sister. SH  
(18: 56) I’m sure she’s fine Sherlock. Look, we can call Molly in the morning and see if everything is okay. Okay? JW

(18: 57) Thank you. I’ll stop being such surly company if you come back now. SH  
(18: 57) Be out in a min. JW


	78. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been caught in a lie Lestrade. I’d like you to explain. SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I apologize in advance if this chapter is a bit confusing to read. ~X*

**Thursday 2nd May**

(08: 00) [To Greg Lestrade] Jeanne is in Finland. SH

(08: 01) [To Molly Hooper] Look, Molly, we need to talk. JW

(08: 02) [To Molly Hooper] First off, I just want to say that it’s completely okay that you two didn’t make dinner last night, and I wanted to thank you for leaving us a voicemail saying that your sister was unharmed during the accident. JW  
(08: 02) [To Greg Lestrade] Don’t bother trying to hide it. I called all the hospitals in London – none of them have a Jeanne Hooper registered in the past twenty-four hours. SH

(08: 03) [To Molly Hooper] I just want to say that I understand what you’re doing. JW

(08: 04) [To Greg Lestrade] Not only that, but I was helping Molly put together things for your wedding less than a month ago. Guest lists were one of the things I looked over. Her family is all coming, and Molly had to arrange flight tickets for her elder sister, Jeanne, because she’s in Finland until two days before the wedding. SH  
(08: 04) [To John Watson] What am I doing? MH

 

(08:06) [To Greg Lestrade] You’ve been caught in a lie Lestrade. I’d like you to explain. SH

(08: 07) [To Molly Hooper] Trying to get me and Sherlock together. Look, the movies, inviting us both over to your house, trying to make me jealous when dancing with him, and then the dinner last night; it all adds up. JW  
(08: 07) [To Greg Lestrade] Actually, don’t bothering explaining. I already know why. I confided in Molly about my feelings towards John, and she told you. Of course she told you. She has a soft heart, and the two of you have an emotional relationship. It makes sense. Only, the two of you decided it would be a good idea to try and put John and I together again. As if we’re br  
(08:07) oken pieces of a vase that just need a little bit of glue. SH

(08: 08) [To Molly Hooper] I appreciate what you’re trying to do. I know I’ve been really down ever since Mary died, and I know that it’s noticeable, but I’m really fine. I don’t need to date someone right now, much less Sherlock. JW  
(08: 09) [To Greg Lestrade] There was the movies, helping Molly plan a wedding, forcing me to watch John dance with every female woman on the force – dinner last night. I can’t believe I didn’t realize what you two were doing earlier. SH

 

(08: 11) [To Sherlock Holmes] What do u want me to say Sherlock? i’m sorry? GL

 

(08: 13) [To Molly Hooper] I don’t see him that way. JW  
(08: 13) [To Greg Lestrade] I don’t want you to say anything. I just want you to stop. SH

(08: 14) [To John Watson] You look happier when you’re with him. MH

(08: 15) [To Molly Hooper] That’s because we’re friends. JW  
(08: 15) [To Greg Lestrade] Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Being given so many opportunities to be close to John, to do things with him like a normal couple – and not be allowed to touch him? Or even look at him too long. SH

 

(08: 17) [To John Watson] I’m sorry for meddling. Your relationship with Sherlock is none of my business. I was just trying to help the two of you be happier. MH  
(08: 17) [To Greg Lestrade] You have no idea what this is like for me. You have no idea the tprture it was to sit in that theatre beaide him. Or what jt was like to hear him cry behind a bathroom door at Molly’s because kf his memories of Mary. You have no idea how it feela to not be allowed to tell him that I’m in love with him and his atupid jumpers and stupid amiles and st  
(08: 17) upid tea, and it’s all so ducking atupid. SH

 

(08: 20) [To Sherlock Holmes] Are u ok Sherlock? ur typing is screwed up. GL

(08: 21) [To Greg Lestrade] I’m fine. Just, couldn’t see the keys. SH

 

 

(08: 26) [To Sherlock Holmes] Are u crying? GL

(08: 27) [To John Watson] You did look jealous when I was dancing with him though. MH

(08: 28) [To Molly Hooper] I was not! Simply admiring the fact that he can dance. JW  
(08: 28) [To Greg Lestrade] I was not. Got something in my eye. SH

(08: 29) [To Greg Lestrade] Just please stop. I’d rather not be reminded every second day of just how fantastic it would be to date John, when it will never happen again. SH

 

(08: 34) [To John Watson] I’m sorry. I just want you to be happy. MH  
(08: 34) [To Sherlock Holmes] I’m sorry. i just want u to be happy. GL

(08: 35) [To John Watson] Listen, when you’re ready to get back to dating, let me know. I’ve got a couple good, single girlfriends I could hook you up with. MH

 

(08: 37) [To Molly Hooper] Thanks Molly, but I don’t think it’ll be necessary. JW  
(08: 37) [To Greg Lestrade] Get me a murder case. Then I’ll be happy. I consider myself married to my work after all. SH

 

 

(08: 42) [To Greg Lestrade] We need to talk. MH

(08: 43) Yeah we do. Sherlock just txted me. GL

(08: 44) Really? John was just texting me. MH

(08: 45) What about? GL

(08: 46) He wanted to tell me to stop trying to get him and Sherlock together. MH  
(08: 46) Same w/ Sherlock. GL

(08: 47) Do you think they reached the same conclusion together? MH

 

(08: 49) I don’t think so. they must have reached the same conclusion separately. Sherlock figured it out because I said it was Jeanne in the hospital. GL  
(08: 49) She’s in Finland! MH  
(08: 49) Well I know that now! GL

 

(08: 52) I do have to agree with you though. John didn’t even mention Jeanne. He just talked about the different times we tried to get the two of them together. Said he didn’t see Sherlock like that. MH

(08: 53) With the way he was staring @ Sherlock when u were dancing w/ him? i don’t think so. GL

 

(08: 55) I feel terrible. MH  
(08: 55) Me too. i think Sherlock was crying. GL

(08: 56) Can we do anything? MH

(08: 57) I don’t think so. i think we just have to step back and let them figure things out. and if they don’t… well, they r still best friends. GL


	79. Ailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not your fault you’re sick Sherlock. However, this is why you should be eating every day. Don’t pretend I haven’t noticed that you’ve been skipping out on food the past couple days. JW

**Thursday 9th May**

(05: 47) I can’t get out of bed. SH

 

(05: 48) What do you mean, you can’t get out of bed? And why are you texting me this early? JW

 

(05: 49) I think I’m going to be sick. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~~Outgoing Call: Sarah Sawyer~~_

_~~Accept~_

_“John? Do you need something? Your shift isn’t for another three hours.”_

“Yeah, Sarah, I need you to find someone to cover my shift for me.” [sounds of coughing in the background]

 

_“Sure, I can do that. Davies was just looking for extra shifts. Are you alright?”_

“I’m fine. Sherlock is sick though. It’s pretty bad. And Mrs. Hudson is gone – she’s been visiting her grandkids for the past few days. I don’t feel comfortable leaving him alone in this condition.”

 

[sounds of hurling, liquid sloshing against a container]

 

_“Ugh, that doesn’t sound very good. I’m sorry, I’ll see what I can do. Hope he feels better soon.”_

“Yeah, me too. Thanks Sarah.”

 

_~~Call Disconnected~~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(06: 15) Sorry I’m sick. SH

 

 

(06: 17) It’s not your fault you’re sick Sherlock. However, this is why you should be eating every day. Don’t pretend I haven’t noticed that you’ve been skipping out on food the past couple days. JW

 

(06: 18) On the bright side, at least you remain hydrated. JW

 

 

(06: 20) I’m so tired. SH

 

(06: 21) Go to sleep then. I promise I’ll be back from the store soon. Just went to go get some chicken noodle soup. JW

(06: 21) Could you get me some helly beans? SH

(06: 21) *jelly beans

 

 

(06: 22) You know sugar won’t help you get better. JW

 

(06: 23) Please? SH

 

(06: 24) You can’t eat them until you’re better. So you’ll have to get better soon, got it? JW

 

(06: 25) Because one should never argue with one’s doctor, right? SH

 

(06: 26) Exactly. JW

 

 

 

(06: 29) Do you need anything else from me? I’ve got chicken noodle soup, tomato soup, saltine crackers, goldfish, more bread for toast and sandwiches, cough syrup, painkillers, bananas, oranges and jelly beans. JW

 

(06: 30) Just you. SH

 

(06: 31) Okay Sher. I’ll be back in a few minutes, and then I’ll change the cloth on your forehead, wash out your bucket and make some breakfast. JW

 

(06: 32) Could you read your book to me? I’m only fifty pages away from being done. SH

 

(06: 33) I told you it was good. You’re only going want to read the next one though. JW

(06: 33) You could read that to me too. I like spending time with you at the library. SH

 

(06: 34) Okay Sherlock. I’ll read to you when I get home. JW


	80. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dnt understand why pple get so mad at people who drunk txt them. It means tht u r the only person they can thnk of when their brain isnt working right. JW

**Wednesday 15th May**

(18: 22) You’re sure you don’t want to come? JW

(18: 23) To Lestrade’s stag party? No. It will just be hours of drinking and staring at strippers and pole dancers. SH

(18: 24) Well, at least I know you’re over your flu. Don’t forget to eat some supper, okay? JW

(18: 25) Yes, mother. SH

(18: 26) Good boy. I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t wait up. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(20: 27) Goood Sherlock, you should be here! JW

(20: 28) You’re drunk. SH

(20: 29) I am nit. I am soober. JW

(20: 30) Glad you’re not the designated driver. Shame that Anderson is. JW

 

(20: 34) [Attached File: Photo 00257] JW

(20: 35) Lovely. Lestrade doing shots off of a stripper’s stomach. I’m maintained my sanity by staying home. SH

(20: 36) Nah, Sherlock, you’ve got it aaall wrong. This is grrat! JW

(20: 37) Yu wanna know smething? JW

 

(20: 39) If it involves anything with a stripper, then no. SH

(20: 40) I dnt understand why pple get so mad at people who drunk txt them. It means tht u r the only person they can thnk of when their brain isnt working right. JW

(20: 41) Thts love bitch. JW

 

(20: 45) You’re so pissed. Do you want me to pick you up? SH

(20: 46) Kinda. My stomach doesnt feel good. JW

(20: 47) I’ll bring some bottled water. SH

 

(20: 49) Thnks Sheeerr. Youre a good friend. I owe you so much. JW

(20: 50) You don’t owe me anything John. SH  
(20: 50) I do. cause I’m a dick. JW

(20: 51) Why do you say that? SH

(20: 52) Cause I make you sad. JW

(20: 53) No you don’t John. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. SH  
(20: 53) Liaar. JW

(20: 54) Liaar, liar, skull on fire. JW  
(20: 54) Or is it pants? JW  
(20: 54) Dont lie to me Sherr. I hear you cry at night.

(20: 55) I don’t cry. SH  
(20: 55) You did. JW  
(20: 55) Tht… that night we came back from dinner. When Mlly and Grg couldnt go. You cried and I heard u. JW

(20: 56) Why wre you crying? JW

 

(20: 58) Because I miss you. SH  
(20: 59) I was just upstars. You could come cuddle. Im good at cuddling. You wouldnt cry anymore. JW

 

(21: 01) Maybe next time I will. SH

(21: 02) Goood. I like the smll of yur hair. JW

 

(21: 05) What else do you like about me? SH

 

(21: 09) Your eyes, your hands, yur nose. I like the sound of your voice. Youre brilliant. Nver met anyon smarter. JW  
(21: 10) Youre my bst friend and I lov you. JW

 

(21: 12) You’re so pissed. SH  
(21: 13) Yeaaaaahh. JW

(21: 14) I’m coming inside the club, okay? Don’t go running anywhere. SH  
(21: 14) Why would i leave you? Im not gonna leave you Sher. JW  
(21: 14) Good to know John. SH


	81. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly, I drunk texted him. He thinks I don’t remember it. JW

**Thursday 17 May**

(09: 12) I forgot to ask before you went to work today, but do you remember anything of what you said to me last night? SH

(09: 13) Not really. You deleted all the messages on my phone. JW

(09: 14) I thought so. SH  
(09: 14) Your spelling was appalling. I was saving you from cringing at the fact. SH

(09: 15) Right. Well, thanks for picking me up early. Molly was texting me earlier, apparently Greg is doing much worse than I am. JW

(09: 16) You’re welcome. SH

 

(09: 19) Also, thanks for the water and painkillers on my bedside table this morning. And for making me some toast for breakfast. I really appreciate it. JW

 

(09: 21) It was no problem. SH  
(09: 21) Just take the thanks. I’ll see you after work. JW

 

 

 

 

(09: 36) Molly, I told Sherlock I loved him last night. JW

(09: 37) Well that’s fantastic! MH

 

(09: 40) Isn’t it? MH

(09: 41) Look, you don’t have to be shy about talking to me. I know about everything. Sherlock ranted to be a while back. I know all about your history – and I know that remark you told me two weeks ago about not feeling that way about Sherlock is utter bullshit. MH

 

(09: 44) I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before. JW  
(09: 44) Yeah, you and everyone else. MH

(09: 45) Molly, I drunk texted him. He thinks I don’t remember it. JW

(09: 46) Well, tell him you do remember it. MH

 

(09: 49) I can’t. JW

(09: 50) Why not? You’re not going to be rejected! He’s more in love with you than anyone I’ve ever met before. MH

(09: 51) I know, I know he is. I just… can’t. JW

(09: 52) Why not? MH

 

(09: 55) Because he’s my best friend. The closest friend I’ve ever had in my life, and I don’t want to lose him again. JW

(09: 56) God, I love Sherlock so much. There, I’ve said it. I am completely in love with that idiot of a detective. But I’m afraid of history repeating itself. I’ll just lose him again. And what’s the point in being happy now if I’m just going to be sad later? JW

 

(09: 57) Because that’s how it works John. The point in being happy now, is, of course, because you’re going to be sad later. You can’t just always have one emotion and live the rest of your life on a dull flat line. You’ve got to take chances. Yes you might get your heart broken, but you’ll have time to be deliriously happy, and that’s what makes it all wo  
(09: 57) rth it in the end. MH

 

(10: 00) I’m sorry Molly. I can’t. I’d rather keep my best friend for the rest of my life, than take Sherlock as a lover or significant other for only a few short years. JW

 

(10: 01) But what if Sherlock wants to keep you as a lover or significant other for the rest of your life? Why do you seem so certain that an affair between the two of you won’t last? MH

(10: 02) And if you DARE say because of his record, I swear I will march down to the clinic and slap you across the face. Time moves on John. People grow, people change. Sherlock made a mistake, and my god, he’s spent every single second since that moment try  
(10: 02) ing to make it up to you. He’s learned from his mistake, and trust me when I say this – but if he ever got you back, not even Moriarty coming back from the dead would let him let you go. MH

 

(10: 04) It’s not that Molly. I forgave him for that a long time ago. JW

(10: 05) Then what is it? MH

(10: 06) It’s me. I’m ordinary. Boring even. Nothing happened to me before Sherlock. Yes, I’ve kept him entertained for a couple years, but could I do it for fifty more? I don’t think so. He’ll get bored with me eventually. JW

 

(10: 08) You know, you say that he’s your best friend in the whole world. But you have other friends too. You’ve had friends in University, you had friends in the Army, you have friends here at Bart’s. But Sherlock, he has never had anyone besides you. To him, you are THE friend. You’re the only friend that ever mattered. The only friend he has, and the onl  
(10: 08) y one he wants. MH

 

(10: 11) So think about that before you go writing yourself off. You two need each other like salt and pepper. You just have to realize it. MH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I MIGHT be persuaded to upload the chapter of Molly's wedding... ;) ~X*


	82. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [John’s voice] “Making a video for Mrs. Hudson! Say ‘cheese’!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to songs mentioned in this chapter (they are also embedded in the chapter):  
> Bruno Mars 'Marry You': http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M  
> Lifehouse 'You and Me': http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzJikUFVxes
> 
> (I would SERIOUSLY recommend listening to 'You and Me' while reading this chapter) ~X

**Saturday 18th May**

_~John Watson’s Phone~_

_Password:_

_. . ._

_7_

_*4_

_**3  
***7_

_****_

_. . ._

_~Welcome~_

_~Camera Opened~_

_~Video Function Enabled~_

_~Video Recording Started~_

[sound of [Bruno Mars ‘Marry You’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M) playing in the background]

[John’s voice] “Hey Mrs. Hudson! I knew you couldn’t make Molly’s wedding because of your hip, so I’m making a video for you! Don’t the decorations look fantastic?”

 

[sounds of laughter and glasses clinking]

[John’s voice] “Aw, look at Molly and Greg! So cute; they’re singing the song to each other. I don’t know if you know this song Mrs. Hudson – probably not, it’s pretty new.”

 

[chuckling][John’s voice] “See look – even Sherlock can clean up pretty well.”

 

[Sherlock’s voice] “What do you mean, _even Sherlock_? I should rather think to be insulted by that. I don’t dress horribly regularly!”

 

[John’s voice – laughing] “Good! You made me sit in a store for over six hours while they fussed about getting you a tux for this!”

 

[scoff][Sherlock’s voice] “It’s hardly my fault that my usual tailor was closed.”

 

[heavy sigh]

[Sherlock’s voice] “What are you even doing?”

 

[John’s voice] “Making a video for Mrs. Hudson! Say ‘cheese’!”

 

[Sherlock’s voice] “That’s ridiculous. I’m not going to say ‘cheese’. Get that camera out of my face. John!”

 

[muffled laughing as the camera shakes, Sherlock trying to dodge out of the way]

[John’s voice] “At least say hi to Mrs. Hudson!”

 

[heavy sigh][Sherlock’s voice] “Hi Mrs. Hudson.”

 

[John’s voice] “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

[Sherlock’s voice] “You’re ridiculous.”

 

[song slowly fades out, replaced by [Lifehouse ‘You and Me’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzJikUFVxes)]

[John’s voice] “Oh, slow song time. Better step off the dance floor.”

 

[snort][Sherlock’s voice] “Oh, of course. You wouldn’t want a woman to just sweep in and steal you for a dance.”

 

[John’s voice] “Hey, I’ve danced more than you have this evening!”

 

[Sherlock clears his throat, and his feet shuffle against the floor]

[John’s voice] “Oh, here comes Molly! Molly! Say hi to Mrs. Hudson!”

 

[Molly’s voice] “Hi Mrs. Hudson! Hope the hip’s doing well!”

 

[chuckling][John’s voice] “Are you – ”

 

[Sherlock’s voice] “John, will you dance with me?”

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

[John’s voice] “Wh-what?”

 

[Sherlock’s voice] “Will you…. please… give me one dance?”

 

[Molly’s voice] “I’ll hold your phone for you.”

 

[John’s voice] “Um,” [cough] “Yeah ….sure.”

 

 [sound of the phone being passed into another pair of hands]

 

[whispering] [Molly’s voice] “They look so good together.” [sighs happily]

 

[whispering] [Molly’s voice] “I really hope they sort everything out Mrs. Hudson. They’re too obviously in love with each other. It’s a shame they’re not both girls – the emotions would have been out in the open ages ago. Both of them are just hiding. And the sad thing is that they’re hiding from each other. Everyone else can see they love each other.”

 

[the song plays quietly]

 

. . .

 

[Molly’s voice] “Oh my god… it looks like they’re going to kiss!”

 

. . .

 

[Molly’s voice] “John? John, are you okay?”

 

[sound of someone storming closer to the camera]

 

[Molly’s voice] “John?”

 

[muffling]

_~Video Recording Ended~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start Character Asks for this story on my tumblr. You don't have to have a tumblr to ask questions, as I've got Anon questions enabled. So, feel free to ask a character of this story a question on there, and the character will answer you back. Once I get some asks, i'll create a new tag for them, so anyone can see the questions if they like. *Questions will be answered in perspective up to the most current published chapter* ~X
> 
> http://lockedwaywardinabluebox.tumblr.com/ask


	83. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not going to find me Sherlock. I took a cab to the park. Needed some air.”

**Saturday 18th May**

_~~Incoming Call: Sherlock Holmes~~_  
  
~~Accept~~

_“John, you can’t just run off like that! Where did you even go? I can’t find you anywhere!”_

. . .

 

[deep breath] “You’re not going to find me Sherlock. I took a cab to the park. Needed some air.”

 

. . .

 

_“Do you mind telling me what that was?”_

“What what was?”

 

_“Don’t be an idiot John. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”_

. . .

 

. . .

 

 _“I thought…”_ [sniffles] _“I thought you were going to kiss me. And then you just… ran off. Grabbed your phone from Molly and ran.”_

. . .

 

“Sorry.”

 

. . .

 

[deep breath] _“Sorry? That’s it?”_ [sniffle] _“Am I just that_ repulsive _to you?”_

“God, Sherlock, no, that’s not – ”

 

_“Well what is it then John? You know how I feel about you. There’s no way you can’t know. I – I know you don’t hate me. So what is it then? You don’t see me like that anymore? Don’t want to hurt my feelings? Then why were you going to kiss me?”_

“Sherlock, it’s not you. It’s me – ”

 

[scoff] _“Even I’m not that dense. John, I told you when I came back that I wasn’t going to force you into any kind of romantic or sexual relationship with you. I am...”_ [deep breath] _“Fine. With being friends. But I need you to stop tormenting me.”_

[weak voice] “I’m not trying to.”

 

_“Then please, tell me what’s on your mind. Tell me what your thinking. No hiding. Everything out on the table, right now.”_

. . .

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

_“I’ll tell you what’s on my mind. You. Kissing you. I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if you hadn’t run off. If your lips would still taste the same as I remember. The way I still dream about most nights.”_

[quietly] “Sherlock… stop…. _please._ ”

 

 _“No.”_ [sharp intake of breath] _“I – I – I…. I need you to hear this John. I need to get this off my chest.”_

 

[deep breathing]

 

_“I’m in love with you.”_

 

“Please…”

 

 _“I’ve been in love with you for years John. I thought about you every single day while I was gone. I thought about you when I woke up, and before I went to sleep, and most of the time I dreamt about you. I… I’ve probably been in love with you since you shot a cab driver to save my life.”_ [shuddering deep breath] _“I… I know I don’t love… normally. I’m obsessive, and possessive, and the amount I rely on you probably isn’t emotionally healthy, but it’s how I am. I organize things in my mind so that they make sense – and even though I have a whole wing of my mind palace dedicated to you, I just can’t figure you out. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I never want to lose that; as cliché as that sounds. I want to love you, but I’m afraid that I’ll destroy the both of us with that. Because I won’t let you go. I’ll want to tear you apart, down to the very essence of your soul, and I’ll want to hold you close to me, hide you away from everyone else, because you’re_ mine _and I don’t want to lose you again. I love you so much, and that terrifies me.”_

. . .

 

[uneven breathing]

 

. . .

 

_“John? You didn’t… didn’t hang up on me, did you?”_

[weakly] “No.”

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

_“What…. What about you?”_

“I…. I…. I – ”

 

_~~Incoming Call: Scotland Yard~~_

_“Oh, um, hold on John, I’ve got another call coming in.”_

[small noise of protest]

 

_~~Accept~~_

_“Sherlock Holmes.”_

“It’s Gregson. Sherlock, God, have I ever got a case for you.”

 

. . .

 

_“Can it wait?”_

“Sorry, what?”

 

_“Can it wait? I’m… I’m a little busy.”_

“Too busy for a rare poison from Africa, buried treasure and a man with a wooden leg?”

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

_“I’ll be right there.”_

_~~2nd Call Disconnected~~_

. . .

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

_“Did you hear all of that?”_

“Yeah.”

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

_“Are you going to say anything?”_

. . .

 

“I…. I can’t Sherlock.”

 

[deep breath] _“Oh…okay.”_ [voice quivers] _“I’ll just… um,”_ [sniffle] _“Later.”_

“Sherlock – ”

 

_~~Call Disconnected~~_


	84. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got him. But he’s been shot. TG

**Monday 20th May**

(08: 22) I haven’t seen you in two days. I realize you’re not happy with me right now, but I know you’re not eating if you’re not home. You’ll have to tell Gregson that your case will have to wait until you eat something. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(08: 52) Give me the silent treatment once you get home. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 15) Seriously Sherlock, answer your damn phone. You have it for a reason. JW

 

(09: 16) John stop it! Im hiding! I cant do tht effectively w/ my phone bzzing every 2 mins bc of u! SH

 

(09: 17) Then turn your phone on silent! JW

 

 

(09: 19) Wait, who are you hiding from? Why is your typing so bad? You never use shorthand. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 24) Sherlock, you’d better answer me right this second. JW

 

(09: 25) Sherlock? JW

 

 

 

 

 

(09: 30) Is this the number of John Watson? It’s Tobias Gregson. I believe we’ve met once or twice. TG

 

(09: 31) Yes, Sherlock is working a case for you right now. Where is he? He won’t return my messages. JW

 

(09: 32) [Attached File: Google Maps Location] We’ve got him. But he’s been shot. TG

(09: 32) I’m coming. JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~~Outgoing Call: John Watson~~_

_~~Dialing~~_

_~~Dialing~~_

“Come on Sherlock… pick up. Please pick up.”

_~~Dialing~~_

“I need to hear your voice. Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up.”

 

_~~Dialing~~_

“Please don’t be dead. Please, please, please.”

 

_~~Call Accepted~~_

[cough][cough]

 

[croaking] _“John?”_

[sigh of relief] “Thank God.”

 

[siren ringing]

 

[cough] _“Why…. Why are you calling?”_

[slam of a car door] [quietly] “Keep the change.”

 

 _“Sorry?”_ [cough] [cough]

 

“Where are you? I can’t see you in this mess.”

 

_“You – you’re here?”_

“Of course I’m here. Now where are you?”

 

[cough] [cough] [deep breath] _“Am…ambulance.”_

[fast breathing]

 

“Oh my god, Sherlock.”

 

_“I see you.”_

[sound of feet hitting the pavement in a fast run]

 

 _“Hi Jo – ”_ [sharp intake of breath]

 

[soft sound of two lips separating]

 

[ragged breathing]

 

_“I… what?”_

[quiet kissing]

 

[whispered] “I thought you were dead.” [kiss] “I… I couldn’t… I couldn’t have you die without you knowing how I feel about you.”

 

[weak laughing]

 

“Don’t get the wrong impression. You still can’t die. Don’t you _dare_ die on me.”

 

 _“Abdomen shot. Some br…broken fingers.”_ [cough] [cough] _“Lucky Gregson was just outside.”_

“You idiot.”

 

[kissing]

 

_“Your… your phone is still on.”_

“Let it.”

 

[soft sound of a kiss]

 

[cough] [new voice] “Sorry, Mr. Watson? We need to get Mr. Holmes to a hospital. He’s fine for now, but we need something a little more stable to treat him.”

 

“Right, right, of course.”

 

_“John – ?”_

[kiss] “I’ll be right behind you.”

 

[new voice] “You’re welcome to ride in the ambulance with him. He’s not in critical condition.”

 

“Oh, thank you so much.”

 

[new voice] “But no phones.”

 

“Oh! Right. Sorry.”

 

_~~Call Disconnected~~_


	85. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he’s fine. Alive. As annoyed with hospital staff as ever. JW

**Monday 20th May**

(19: 22) John, is Sherlock okay? We got a call from Tobias saying that Sherlock had been shot. MH

(19: 23) You’re on your honeymoon! You shouldn’t be worrying about us. JW  
(19: 23) But he’s fine. Alive. As annoyed with hospital staff as ever. JW

(19: 24) I’ll stop worrying about the two of you once you stop getting into trouble. It seems like every time I turn around, one of you is in the hospital. MH

(19: 25) But I’m glad that he’s okay. MH

(19: 26) Lucky that you texted when you did. He’s sleeping right now, but I wouldn’t have been able to answer if you messaged ten minutes ago. JW

(19: 27) Why? MH

 

(19: 30) Well, I kissed him. When it turned out he was still alive. And I just… haven’t stopped since. JW

 

 

(19: 35) Molly? JW

 

(19: 37) So, you two are together again? MH

(19: 38) Yes. JW  
(19: 38) Maybe. JW

(19: 39) Actually, I have no idea. We haven’t really had time to talk about it. He had to go in for surgery, and when he got out… Well, our mouths were too busy too talk. JW

 

(19: 41) John Hamish Watson, you sly dog. MH

(19: 42) I’m not going to be your Mother and tell you what you should and shouldn’t do – but talking is a very good idea. You two have so much tension in your relationship, that even though this is a breakthrough, you should set out the guidelines of your relationship before someone gets hurt. MH

(19: 43) Thanks mum. JW  
(19: 44) Shut up. MH

 

(19: 46) We will talk. I promise that we will talk. I just… I forgot how intoxicating it was to kiss him. JW

(19: 47) Well don’t get too crazy. Don’t want to make his wound worse. MH

(19: 48) Trust me, I’m going to be painfully aware of his injury for the next few weeks. JW

(19: 49) Because it means you can’t have sex or risk tearing the stitches? MH  
(19: 49) Shut up. JW

 

 

(19: 54) It’s nice to have you back John. I can tell you’re happier already. MH

(19: 55) Thanks Molly. Now, you go enjoy your honeymoon! And I don’t want to hear from you for at least another week! JW

(19: 56) Right away Captain. :) MH


	86. Jell-O

**Tuesday 21st May**

(11: 45) John? Where’d you go? SH

 

(11: 46) I just stepped outside. Do you need me? JW

 

(11:47) No, it’s okay. You need the fresh air. SH

(11:47) I didn’t think you were going to wake up for a while. JW

 

(11: 48) John. It’s fine. SH

(11: 48) Okay. JW

 

 

 

(11: 51) Actually, do you think you could find one of those nurses carrying around those things of Jell-O? SH

(11: 51) Of course Sherlock. JW

 

 

(11: 53) And John? SH

(11: 53) Yes? JW

 

(11: 54) Are we together again? SH

 

 

 

(11: 57) I found you some Jell-O. I’ll be back to your room in a few minutes. JW

 

(11: 58) I think it would be best if we left that conversation alone for a little while. Let us ease back into this before labeling it. And let you heal up a bit too. Make sense? JW

 

(11: 59) Yes. SH

 

(12: 00) John? SH

(12: 00) Yes? JW

(12: 00) It better be green Jell-O. SH

 

 

(12: 02) I might be longer than a few minutes. JW


	87. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are needy Sherlock Holmes. JW

**Saturday 25nd May**

 

(23: 37) John, I need your help, it’s urgent. SH

 

 

 

 

 

(23: 42) John, it was important. Don’t storm off in a huff like that. It makes you seem childish. SH

 

(23: 43) I’m childish? Me? JW

(23: 43) YOU’RE the one who called me down to fix your blanket!

 

(23: 44) I was cold with it on the floor. SH

 

(23: 45) You’re childish. JW

 

 

 

(23: 48) You could always join me, and then I wouldn’t need the blanket to keep warm. SH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(23: 54) Sherlock, just because they released you to come home, it doesn’t mean your injuries aren’t severe. I’m here for you, but I’m not going to aggravate anything. JW

 

 

 

(23: 56) I need your help again. It’s urgent. SH

 

(23: 57) Has anyone ever told you that you’re really needy? JW

(23: 57) No. SH

 

(23: 58) You are needy Sherlock Holmes. JW

 

(23: 59) Just for a moment? SH

 

 

 

(00: 02) Okay. JW

(00: 02) Okay. SH

(00: 02) Don’t be dumb. JW

 

(00: 03) I’m insulted you would ever suggest. SH


	88. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to talk. SH

**Wednesday July 3rd**

(17: 34) What do you feel like having to eat? I’m stopping by the store. JW

 

(17: 35) I see you finally got your phone fixed. SH

 

 

(17: 37) It’s not my fault you dropped my phone in acid. JW

 

(17: 38) It is your fault that it was left precariously by my experiment. SH

 

(17: 39) I am not having this conversation with you. JW

 

 

 

 

(17: 43) So, what do you want to eat? JW

 

(17: 44) Not hungry. SH

 

(17: 45) You need to eat. JW

 

(17: 46) Pick whatever you want. SH

 

(17: 47) You feeling okay? JW

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(17: 57) Sherlock? JW

 

(17: 58) We need to talk. SH

 

 

 

(18: 01) Is there a case? JW

 

(18: 02) No. SH

 

 

 

(18: 05) Okay. JW

 

 

 

(18: 08) Are you okay? JW

 

 

 

 

(18: 12) I want to define our relationship further. SH

 

(18: 13) Oh? JW

 

 

(18: 15) I’ve made mistakes with you before. Not defining our relationship caused me to make some decisions I am not proud of. I do not want to repeat that. SH

(18: 15) I like having you around. I’d rather not have that change. SH

 

(18: 16) What’re you saying then? JW

 

(18: 17) You know what I’m saying. SH

 

(18: 18) Yeah, but I want you to say it. JW

 

(18: 19) I want you to be my partner. Officially. SH

 

(18: 20) Partner? JW

 

(18: 21) Partner, boyfriend, whichever term you wish. SH

 

 

(18: 22) I would love to be your boyfriend. Officially. JW

 

(18: 23) Good. SH

 

(18: 24) Good. :) JW


	89. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what do you mean, Sherlock’s been taking a break from cases? MH

**Thursday July 4th**

(07:27) I heard you and Sherlock are officially together now! MH

 

(07:28) Yeah, we are, thanks Molly. JW

 

(07: 29) Oh John, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy that you both worked everything out. MH

 

(07: 30) Yeah, me too. JW

 

(07: 31) How’s Greg doing? Haven’t seen him recently. Sherlock’s been taking something of a break from cases recently. JW

 

(07: 32) Oh, Greg is wonderful. I love him so much. I’m so happy with my life John, it’s fantastic. MH

 

(07: 33) I’m happy for you Molly. JW

 

(07: 34) But what do you mean, Sherlock’s been taking a break from cases? MH

 

 

 

(07: 37) He’s just been otherwise engaged, that’s all. JW

 

 

 

 

(07: 41) Oh. MH

(07: 41) It’s a wonder you two manage to pay any bills on time at all. MH

 

(07: 42) If convenient, come at once. SH

 

(07: 43) [To: Molly Hooper] Oops, sorry Molly, Sherlock’s messaging me. I’ll talk to you later yeah? JW

 

(07: 44) In inconvenient, come anyway. SH

 

(07: 45) Alright, don’t get into too much trouble, okay? Remember to come up for air! ;) MH

 

(07: 46) [To: Molly Hooper] Don’t you worry Molly. JW

 

(07: 47) John! The game is afoot! SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you've been liking my stories, and you'd like something extra, I have opened up commissions on my tumblr: http://iamwhatmonstershavenightmaresof.tumblr.com/commissions
> 
> My standards are written on the page I linked you to. I hope if you have any ideas about fanfics that you'd love to read, but don't want to write, you might consider hiring me to write it for you!
> 
> Thank you so much! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> ~X


End file.
